Rising Sun
by up2nogoodj5
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen or as she likes Carlie Has been gone from forks for 82yrs, away from jake w/no contact. what will she find when she returns? will jacob still love her and want her? or will he have moved on. and who is that boy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a brand new story i came up with while writing my other story 'Lost moon' its new moon in edwards pov check it out if ya like its pretty much finished... **

**anyways hope ya like this story.. **

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1:**

I sighed as I stepped out of bed. Stretching my arms up above my head. I tried to suppress a yawn. I didn't always need as much sleep as you'd think. Then again I should just be thankful I can sleep at all in this family anyway.

The Cullen family. The name alone could get you just about anywhere.

I walked over to the dresser and changed, I put my fox baby doll shirt on, and grabbed my brown hoodie from the closet and threw it on. I grabbed my ripped jeans and pulled them on also. I sat back down on the bed and reached around underneath feeling for my sneakers. I found my Etnies and slid them on. To lazy to tie them.

I sighed as I looked at the calendar on the wall. Its been exactly 99 years since I had been born. And 82 years since I was forced to leave. Leave the only place I had ever known. The love of a lifetime. The family I had learned to love so much. Granted my true family had come with, but I had to leave half of my life behind. Because of them.

My moms side of the family had all died. They weren't like the rest of us. Defiantly not like me. I was different than everyone. Except Nahuel. Half breed, I was half vampire, half human. And that alone was a long story in itself.

I didn't fit in anywhere. I was alone in this world. Truly alone.

Jacob. I winced at his name. It was hard to even think about him. I had to leave him behind, along with Grandpa Charlie, and the rest of the pack.

Jacob was different as well. Werewolf, his pack was my family. We were all one big happy family. Ok so we got along for the most part. That was a big step for sworn enemies.

That all change the minute they were after me. They wanted to stand up, to fight, so did the rest of us. But it would have been futile. A fruitless effort. We would have all been destroyed, I couldn't allow that to happen. I also couldn't allow Jake to come with when he begged me. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. But I couldn't take him away from his pack, or his father. His father had passed away by now, just like Charlie. They were both gone, gone from this world to a place that I could only dream about. Whether or not creature like me would be granted access there was still a mystery.

I knew it would be hard, but I never imagined it would be this hard, or take this long. Apparently I was a very exceptional treasure. Aro wanted me in his so called collection, the talents I processed were a great treasure to him. That was all he cared about. Power, he also knew if he got me, he got the others that he wanted. My mom, dad and aunt Alice would not let me go alone. He wanted them just about as much as he wanted me. We couldn't allow that. So we ran.

Running and hiding your entire life never staying in one place for more than a year or so. Sometime even that was pushing it.

Great life huh?

Sitting here in the "safe" house what so safe about it. It was just a hotel suite. I wanted to go with them, but no I was still there baby girl. Fully matured and still I was the baby. Being watched over by Alice, Esme and Rosalie.

Something was happening I knew it. They just weren't letting me in on it. It had something to do with the Volturi, that I knew at least. It had been a day and a half and still nothing. Dad, mom, Uncle Jasper and Emmett had went off with Grandpa Carlisle. Although in public they were just known by there names. People would wonder if otherwise, but that was my life. Always the lies.

I walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer, and reached in and untapped the envelope I had stashed there late last night. It was to Jacob. 82 years and I still wrote him, once a week. It was all I could do sneak a letter out. I wanted everyday but I knew that I wouldn't have been able to keep it hidden for this long. We were supposed to have no contact. I had to let him know I was alright. It hurt to write him. Every day hurt worse than the next. But I had to at least let him know I was safe and ok. It wasn't fair to him to leave him wondering. We were soul mates. Separated by fate. But destined to be together. Eventually we would. I had to hope for that at least.

But did I have the right to hope he waited? No I knew better, I had told him to move on in numerous letters. It wasn't fair to have him wait. Not knowing if or when id ever see him again. I couldn't just let him wait like a love sick puppy. But then again, I also knew he never would move on. He would wait, forever if he had to.

Jacob had imprinted on me, and that's something that not even fate can stand in the way of.

I slid the letter into the pocket of my pants. I walked out of my room into the living room. Esme must have been out hunting. Rose and Alice looked up from what they were doing.

"Renesmee" Alice beamed.

"Don't call me that. How many times do I have to tell you.."

"Oh Nessie stop." Rosalie scolded.

I sighed heavily. "Please don't call me that either. Its Carlie. It has been Carlie for the last oh I don't know 80 years!" I stomped past them.

"Where are you going?"

"I still don't know why we cant call you your name." Rosalie grumbled. She loved my name.

"Because Renesmee is a retarded name. It's cute and all but seriously what was mom thinking? I like the idea of Renee and Esme but come on?" I smiled.

"And what's wrong with Nessie?" Rosalie fought. My chest felt like it was going to explode.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be called a loch ness monster." I tried to smile, but it came out forced.

"Is that the only reason?" Alice asked quietly. No, it reminds me to much of the one thing I don't want to be reminded of. The love of my life that I haven't seen in like 80 years. It hurts every second of every day and being reminded of that pain just kills even worse. Oh no nothing like that.

I just nodded.

I went to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked standing up.

"To go get something eat down stairs in the restaurant."

"Well I'll come to."

"No its fine, I'll be fine, it's food. I'll bring it up here when I'm done. What's the point of being in a big fancy hotel if ya cant enjoy the food?"

"I'll get room service."

"Exercise. I've been cooped up in here for the last 3 days. Please its just downstairs."

"Be quick." Alice warned.

I nodded and left. As soon as they were out of ear shot I ran. I walked up to the desk in the lobby. There was a husky man standing there. Looking horribly annoyed with just about everything.

"I'd like to mail a letter." he sighed and pointed to the left.

"Out going mail." He barked.

I smiled politely up at him. "For some one who works with people, in a big fancy hotel like this, you sure are rude. I would hate to have you manager hear about how displeased your guest are." I smiled as I walked toward the box. I pulled the letter out of my back pocket. I stared down at it. It was all I could give him. As much as I wanted more I knew it wasn't safe. I couldn't tell him where I was. I couldn't receive anything from him. I knew that. It broke my heart even more to know that this was all I would get. The only thing I would get would be the satisfaction in knowing he knew I was alive, that I was ok. that's all that mattered to me, that he wasn't sitting back in forks worrying day in and day out. Even though I knew he probably still did. All I had were memories and pictures. It gave me comfort in knowing that he knew I was ok. I could only assume the same for him. I checked online, news articles anything at all about forks and surrounding areas looking for anything that might tell me other wise. Nothing did. that's how I found out about Grandpa Charlie, and Jakes dad. When I told mom she about died. Her father was dead. She knew it would happen eventually, but she never wanted it to. There was a picture in with the article about Billy, Charlie and Jake were standing over the grave. I felt a tear slid down my face. I reached up and wiped it away.

I sighed as I looked down at the letter.

"What's wrong Nessie?"

"Nothing Jake."

"Sure sure. that's why your crying. What is it?" Tears streamed down my face, as I began to sob even harder. I collapsed to the ground. But he caught me

He stroked my hair out of my face and patted my back and just held me."Nes your scaring me."

"Jake." My voice broke. "We have to go."

"Ok I'll take you back." he tried to stand up but I pulled him my head.

"No we have to go, we have to leave forks. For good."

"You guys said that before. But we managed to work around it. Just stay out of town where people know you."

I shook my head harder. "No."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Jake, please stop. You cant come with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in danger. They want me."

"Who wants you. Danger from who?" he was angry now. He had that protective nature about him. Ready to fight anyone who dared try to hurt me. Something I loved about him. Protector, even though I didn't need it.

"You cant Jake. I cant ask you to leave everything behind. I wont let you."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are not going anywhere with out me."

"Jake, the Volturi want me. Aro sees me as very useful to him."

"Well we'll get everyone together again and we'll prove them wrong. We'll fix this. You cant go, you just cant."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Don't." he barked, tears began to fall from his face. It made it even harder to look at him. He gently pulled my lips to his. "You cant go. I love you. Were supposed to be together." he whispered. Tears ran down my face like rivers.

"Forever." I whispered back.

"Renesmee?" I jumped out the sound of my name. startling me out of my memory.

"What are you doing?" I dropped the letter in the box and turned around. Alice was standing with her arms crossed.

I smiled up at her.

"Nothing, just wondering around stretching my legs." I smiled again. She eyed me with curiosity. I walked back toward her.

"I couldn't imagine my life with out Jasper. It would be torture to be apart from him, and not know if he was ok. Not be able to get a call or a letter. It would be pure agony. Then again, I could take comfort in sending him news that I was ok." she smiled at me as she put her arm on my shoulder.

"Yes, agony." she didn't know the half of it. But I did take comfort I the fact that at least he knew I was ok.

"How long?" she asked.

"How long what?" I tried to act dumb, she saw right through me. 82 years and I had finally been caught.

"Since we left. You've hid it from them all this time."

"Alice." she put her finger up to her mouth.

"Shh. I've known for about oh I don't know, the last 81 years."

"What?"

"Like I said, I couldn't imagine if it were me. The sacrifices you have made." I leaned my head onto her shoulder.

"It's hard but at least I know he's safe from all of this."

"We wont let anything happen to you." she smiled down at me nudging my arm. "You miss him a lot don't you?"

"Mine is bigger," I stated with a sense of pride as I compared my blood drained buck to Jacob's small mangled doe corpse.

Jacob entered the clearing in a pair of cut of jean shorts. No matter how close we were, he still refused to phase in front of me. I think it has something to do with the nudity issue.

"I let you win," he said harshly. He was irritated that I had beaten him once again at our hunting game.

"Why do you always let me win?" I asked sarcastically. I flipped my bronze-colored hair over my shoulder, causing Jacob to pause with his answer and stare for the briefest of seconds.

"Hey! I won last week when I caught that mountain lion!" he exclaimed with a hurt pride when he broke out of his trance.

"I let you win," I said and unlike when he said it, I meant it. I would purposely ignored the ;larger ones, just so he could win.

"Whatever," he said, trying to sound indifferent but not succeeding.

"Renesmee?" she asked pulling me from my thoughts again.

I shook my head to clear it. "Jacob Black was my best friend. Since the day I was born, he has always been there for me. First, as a brother figure that was constantly looking out for me and willing to risk everything just keep me safe. Just like the rest of you. And as time passed, he became instead the big brother but my best friend. He became the person that I could tell everything to. He wouldn't judge or any thing. He would just listen. It's not that I couldn't trust the rest of you or that I didn't tell you guys, but Jake was always first to know. Unless dad got in my head. But I truly wanted him to be the first to know. Eventually friends became more. I know dad isn't happy about that, but it's the truth. I don't care what anyone else says, were meant to be together. Eventually all I can do is hope that we will." I tried to smile but it didn't work. Talking about Jake like that hurt.

"I'm sorry. I know it must be hard. I don't know what I can so to make any of this better. I wish I could see what was going on there, but there blank just like you."

"It's ok. I understand we can't let any one know where we are. I just wish, we didn't have to run anymore. I'm tired of running. I miss home."

"You miss Jake."

"He is my home."

"Well, your secret is safe with me, like it has been. Meanwhile I will try to find a way to do more for you. Figure a way to contact him to actually speak to him. I don't now if it will work but I will try."

A true smile appeared on my face. I jumped up and hugged her around the middle. "Alice your amazing!"

"I know." she hugged me back. We walked toward the elevator.

"We'll order room service." she smiled at me

I just nodded as the elevator doors closed behind us.

"Oh." She squeaked. I looked up at her. Had she figured a way out that quick? "They might be coming back." she seemed relieved, almost like she was scared they weren't coming back. Finally. Wait might? What were they doing anyway and where did they go? An why was she scared.

"What are they doing? I mean where did they go anyway?"Alice looked at me. She looked like she was debating on telling me the truth or not. "Alice, I am not a child I am not a baby, I haven't been for some time now. I would really appreciate it if everyone would realize that. After all this is all about me." I said annoyed.

"Your right." she sighed. "Its just," she paused. "they, they went to the Volturi. " scared, got it now. There was totally a reason for fear. She bit her lower lip slightly before continuing. "They went to talk to Aro."

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! TELL ME WATCHA THINK!! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!**

**i know i know... this is boring, but its the first chapter believe me.. it totally gets better!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NEW story dont know if i should continue.. tell me if i should.....**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2:**

I don't know when I my voice had escaped me. No words were coming to my mouth. I just stood there frozen, they went to talk to Aro.

"You let them go face to face with Aro? Are you COMPLETELY insane?" I shrieked. Slightly glad that we were alone in the elevator.

"Renesmee."

"It's Carlie!" I shrieked again. I probably sounded like an adolescent teenager, but I didn't care. She had let half of our family go off in same insane quest to talk to Aro. And they MIGHT be coming back. Might. How do you get a might. Your supposed to be physic.

"Carlie!" she snapped back. "They had no choice. We couldn't keep running. Jane had found us. Her scouts knew where we were before we got here. that's why we left so quick. that's why your father and mother were so scared. that's why they left abruptly as soon as we arrived here."

"They could have told me! This is insane! There going to get themselves killed! We had a plan we lasted this long!" why did no one in this family trust me? They treated me like a child. Never telling me the whole truth. It was moments like this that I wish I had my dads talent. I could tell when I was being lied to.

"Carlie." she rolled her eyes at the name. "This is all for you. We do what we do to protect you." the elevator doors opened. I glared at her before turning to walk to our room. I sighed heavily and turned forcefully around.

"All of this is for me, if we were just going to go hand ourselves over on a silver plater than we mine as well have stayed in forks! At least then I would have been with the one person, the ONLY person I love at this moment! The only one who had never lied to me!" I stormed off leaving her hurt by my words. I knew I didn't mean any of them. I didn't mean that I don't love my family. But half of it was true. Jake had been the only person in my life to tell me the truth. Always. Never sugar coating it. Sparing my feelings. He knew I could handle the truth. I just wish the rest of them knew that.

I stormed past Rosalie. She could tell by the look on my face that I was upset. I was glad when she just sat there quietly. For once.

I slammed the door to my bed room and collapsed onto the bed.

I sighed as I went to push myself up onto my elbows. My necklace got snagged on the bed comforter. I untangled it.

I held the locket in my hand. I dared not open it. Knowing who's face I would see.

"Renesmee."

"Hmm?" I looked up at Jake. He had his hands behind his back. I tried to look around him curiously, but he shifted his weight.

"I have something for you." he grinned his big grin.

I perked up at the thought of presents. I was not like my mother on that fact. I loved presents, and surprises.

"A present for me?" I smiled innocently.

"Always." he pulled his hands from around his back. In his hand was a small light pink box, with a white bow on it.

"YAY"

I gently picked up the box and examined it. Shaking it slightly.

"Your more excited about the box than what's inside it." he laughed. "Your like a 5 year old who likes the box the toy comes in better than the toy itself."

I stuck my tongue out at him. It would be what five year old would do.

I untied the bow and opened the box, to find a smaller black velvet box. A jewelry box.

I smiled up at him. "Jake."

"Don't. just open it." he almost ordered with a smile.

I opened the lid and found a silver heart shaped locket. The one side of it had a wolf's head. The other side a pink rose. The heart itself looked like it was broke down the middle. But fit together perfectly. I looked at it curiously. There were two chains.

"Jake?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Confused?"

"Sort of?"

"Well the wolf obviously." he grinned his wolfish grin at me.

"Naturally." I responded.

"Remember what I told you, you smell like to me? You don't smell like the rest of your family."

"Rose's" I answered.

He picked the heart up and pulled it apart gently. He held the rose half, and he unclasped the wolf side and gently placed it around my neck. He took the rose half and put it around his.

I smiled at him, I gently looked down at the locket and opened the half. It was a picture of him, my favorite picture of him. The one of him I had taken down by the beach.

"Look at mine. I leaned closer to him, as he opened his locket. I saw myself, his favorite picture of me, with the sunset behind me.

"Jake, I love it."

"There a perfect fit, just like us. Now no matter where you go, you will always have me. And I will always have you close to my heart as well. We will never be far enough apart that my love wont reach you." tears ran slowly down my face.

"Nessie." he shook his head. and pulled me in and kissed me passionately. My body melted into his, perfectly.

"I love you Nessie, no matter what." he whispered softly in my ear, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck that sent chills down my spine.

I rolled over grabbing the pillow on the bed. Tears were streaming down my face. Sobs broke through me like fire. I laid there crying for I don't know how long before finally sleep took me.

A knock at the door woke me. I looked at the clock it was a little after three in the morning. Damn vampires had no consideration for the people who actually do sleep. I sighed.

"Nessie?"

I growled.

"Carlie? Better?" I heard Alice's sarcastic tone.

"Go away!" I ordered rolling over.

"Fine. I'll tell you later. Or be surprised." I heard her walk away from the door. What was she talking about? Oh well I at the moment I didn't care. Some stupid cryptic message again.

I had, had enough. Enough running, enough fighting. Enough of being here. I pushed myself out of bed and silently walked to the closet.

I grabbed the first book bag I saw.

I opened the drawers of the dresser slowly. Throwing a few shirts, jeans socks and underwear in the bag. I went over to the bedside table and grabbed the picture that was there. It was of my entire family. The Cullen's, Charlie, Billy, the entire pack. Everyone I loved was in that picture. I threw it on top.

I bent down and grabbed my box from under the bed. The box that held everything about Jake in it. Notes he had written me, things he had given me. The entire box held all of my memories of Jake. I slid the box into the bag. I zipped the bag shut and slung it onto my shoulders. Where was my purse? I would need it. It held the credit cards and all the cash that I had.

Damn, it was out in the living room, where Rosalie and Alice were.

I had to think. I wasn't really thinking to begin with. I was just doing. If the rest of them could risk our lives. Then so could I. it was pointless if they were just going to throw themselves at the Mersey of Aro anyway. Why had I left Jake? Why had I stayed away all this time?

If they could risk our lives. Then hell, so could I.

I placed the bag behind the chair in the corner.

I opened the door slowly.

"Alice?"

She was there with a blink of an eye.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." she smiled up at me. "I was stupid, it was dumb."

"It's fine, I knew you would apologize and be ok."

"Really? I thought I was just a blur?"

"You are, which is rather annoying because now almost everything is a blur. But it's a blur I wouldn't trade. But I know you."

So you think. I smiled at her.

"I'm kind of hungry."

"We'll order room service like we planned."

I shook my head. "No, no. I'm not in the mood for hotel food. I want McDonald's. There open 24 hours."

"There's one down at the corner."

"I could go." I said with a fake yawn.

"No, you stay here. I'll take Rosalie. You get your rest. We'll bring it back."

YES! I thought it worked. I went to shut the door but she stopped me. Crap I was caught.

"What did you want?" oh right, order. Uh..

"Quarter pounder meal?"

"Sounds good."

"With large fries. I love there fries."

"If you say so." she made a face. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded shutting the door again.

I waited exactly two minutes before leaving.

I ran out the door, not evening bothering to take the elevator. The stairs would be much faster. At least for me.

I peaked around the corner making sure Alice and Rosalie weren't in sight. I sighed and stepped around. Crap

I bolted back around the corner. They had just walked back into the hotel, McDonald's bags in hand. I asked for one meal. they always did go over board.

I heard the elevator door close. I was free.

I ran for it. Through the lobby I heard the clerk tell me to slow down. I nodded at him and slowed it to a quick walk. Miss. Please slow down. I turned toward him and glared. What was his problem. It was like school. No running in the halls. Before I turned back around I had slammed into something brick hard. But it wasn't a wall. I almost toppled over backwards but whatever or should I say whoever it was had caught me around the middle.

"Damn." I grumbled. Trying to regain my balance. I looked up at my savor.

My mouth had dropped open. If I was in a cartoon my bottom jaw would have hit the floor. I shook my head in terror.

"No." I breathed.

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! TELL ME WATCHA THINK!! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is a new story… but I hope people will review anyway.. Tell me whatcha think.. It is my first time doing anything with Renesmee. So tell me how I'm doing…**_

_**Review review please and thank you!!!**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"_Damn." I swore once more._

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen. What are you doing?" _

_I looked up at my dad. Mom was standing behind him with a curious look on her face. She was eyeing my bag._

"_Where do you think you going young lady?" she said as she stepped forward._

"_For a jog." I stated bluntly. _

"_At four in the morning?" Emmett's booming laugh echoed the lobby._

"_Yeah, no time like the present to exercise." I smiled. Keeping my thoughts on the shake spears plays. Reciting the lines word for word of Romeo and Juliet._

_Dad looked at me peculiar. _

"_Lets get upstairs." he put his hand on my back and lead me back toward the elevator._

_Damn, I was caught. Now I knew what Alice meant by surprise._

_This however was a surprise I did not like._

_I crossed my arms and leaned against the elevator as it closed._

_I sighed heavily. _

"_So care to tell us the truth?" _

_I looked at my mom and clenched my teeth together._

"_Care to tell me the truth?" I spat._

"_Renesmee. You will not talk to your mother like that young lady." dad ordered. _

"_Oh I think I will. I think I will talk to whoever I want, however I want. If you are going to treat me like a stupid child then I will act like one." _

"_What does that mean Nessie?" Emmett said as he put his arm on my shoulder._

_I shrugged it off. "Carlie. My name is Carlie. Whether you like it or not. It's not my fault you named me such a ridiculas name."_

"_What has gotten into you?" _

_I looked at my dad. I was testing his patients and I knew it. _

"_Nothing. I am just sick and tired of being lied to!" I shouted. "I am sick and tired of being treated like a child. I am not a child. I haven't been for some time now. When will you guys realize that I am no longer a baby? I know I aged fast, but that doesn't mean you get to hold onto it. I am not a child I do not wish to be treated like one! And I defiantly don't like being lied to!"_

"_What lie." _

"_It doesn't matter which one, pick one! You went to talk to Aro!" I shouted. Tears streaming down my face. The anger I had built up was spilling over now. "You guys never tell me anything! Even though this is all about me! This is all my fault and yet you tell me nothing. I can handle it. I can handle the truth!" the elevator doors hadn't even opened completely before I slipped free and ran for my room._

_I ran past Alice and Rose._

"_Renesmee." Rosalie called. Making me that much more angrier. I stopped and turned and I growled at her._

"_Carlie." Alice asked with saddened as she looked at me. She could see the hurt and confusion on my face. _

"_Where were you? We were so worried." Rosalie ignored my growl._

_I just stared at Alice and I turned and walked to my room as the rest of them walked in._

_I threw my bag against the wall. It opened and my Jacob box slid out slightly. I looked down at it. _

_I sighed and grabbed it off the floor and walked over to the bed. I sat down wiping tears out of my eyes. _

_Jake. I slowly opened the box. I shuffled around in there for a few seconds. Sifting through pictures of him and the two of us together. Old notes he had wrote me. _

_Pictures of us at our ledge. No one else knew about or could get to. I smiled when I came across what I was looking for._

_I grabbed the envelope._

_"Nessie." Jake said as he held me tightly to him. he gently laid his head on mine."Jake, I have to go." my voice broke. I started sobbing in his chest. i dug my fingers into his shirt, holding onto him as tightly as I could. not ever wanting to let go."I know." his voice cracked a little. I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. tears were running down his face."Jake, please don't. I can barely take it now." "Nes, please. I can't take it, I can't go with out you. I'll come with you. just let me come with you." he pleaded through his sobs. Each word cut me like a knife. Leaving a scar that would never heal. I looked away from him."You know why I can't let you . Please don't make this any harder. This is already the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and will be the hardest thing ever.""Then let me come. If its so hard let me come. Nes I love you. please don't leave me.""Jake." I whined. "I don't have a choice.""You do.""Please." I said it more serious now. I could see my parents in the car waiting for me. "I wont have you in danger too.""Sure sure. You'll come back. The Volturi will give up. and you'll come back to me." he tried to smile."Of course, as soon as I can Jake. I will be in your arms as soon as I can." "I love you, you will be with me always." he lifted his hand and grabbed his locket. I looked down at mine and nodded."Jake, I want you to do something. if it takes to long, I don't know if or how long it will take. the Volturi." "Shh I know there bad." he cut me off."No, that's not it." I paused. "I don't want you to waste your life waiting for me.""Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Don't you dare. I could never love anyone the way I love you. I could never be with anyone else. Its you, it will always be you. forever and always. Nothing and no one will change that. No distance can change that.""Jake" I sobbed again."I love you more than words can describe. I will wait for you. forever if I have to."I nodded."I love you Jacob Black." he gently wiped my tears from my face.I tried to walk away, he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up in the air and kissed me passionately. it wasn't a forceful kiss. but it was almost like we were trying to force all our love for each other into that one kiss. That one kiss and make it last maybe a streamed down my face, staining his shirt."I love you Jake." I turned and walked away, not daring to glance back, knowing it would break my will to go. "Nes!" He shouted, I fell to my knees behind the car. I heard the car doors open as my dad and mom stepped out. Jake." my mom said. I could tell if she was human she would be crying. Jake had his arms around me as I kneeled in a puddle of my own tears. He added his own. I looked up. My mom had her arm on Jakes shoulder. "I'm sorry Jake." She said through dry sobs."Jacob, I am truly sorry, if we had a choice, you must know I wouldn't be taking her from you. but the Volturi." He gently stood up, pulling me into his arms. "You told me the first time I took Nessie out on a date, That I had best be careful. You warned me, more so ordered me, that I should keep her safe no matter what the cost, and never hurt her. that I was taking one of the most precious thing you had. Well now I'm here not warning you I am not ordering you, I am begging you Edward. I know she's your daughter I know you will do whatever's in your power to keep her safe. but I still have to beg you. Please keep her safe because I cant. She IS the most precious thing to me. She's my life, my whole world. What you feel for Bella, is what I feel for her. I thought I was in love before, but you have no idea the depth of my love for Nessie. you cannot comprehend. Edward, Bella, keep her safe. Protect her, and when she is safe, bring her back to me. I trust you to do that. I cant live without her.""Jacob, as soon as it is safe. We will come back. I promise. I hated you, I thought you would be horrible for her. I didn't want you anywhere near her. Now I see the error in my ways. I see the love you have for her, just now." "Jake, you be safe to. no cliff diving." I saw my mom wink at him. I didn't understand."You know what you both felt during that time apart. that's what I will feel. your taking my heart with you.""Jake." I had finally got my voice back. "I'll come back to you as soon as i can. I love you more than anything.""I know Nessie, and I love you. Please be safe."I nodded. knowing I couldn't promise that. I didn't know what awaited me. The Volturi wanted me, and I didn't know if we could run from placed me on my feet and pulled me into a bear hug. We kissed one last time. maybe it would be the last time ever.I slowly walked to the car door."Nessie, here." Jake handed me an envelope it had my name on it, and it was sealed."When you miss me, open it. you'll know how much i miss and love you." he replied.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I opened the envelope slowly. _

" _Nessie, _

_You know I'm no good with this word stuff. I get all jumbled up and nervous, especially around you. But I know your leaving and as much as it kills me to see you leave. It kills me even more to know that you are going to be hurting just as much as me. I wanted to ease that hurt as much as possible. With the given situation anyway. I love you Nes. _

_I try to put this feeling into words, but fail miserably. This feeling of being both scared and at peace, of having both butterflies and a sense of calm, is a feeling that I have only dreamed about. As the days continue to pass, my love for you continues to grow. I never thought I had the capacity to love anybody as much as I love you right now. I had thought I was in love once before, but then I saw you and my entire being had changed. it was like you were the only thing in the world. The only thing that mattered, you still are. No matter how far you go. You will always be with me. In my heart. No matter what. Never doubt that, no matter what happens I will always love you._

_I wish I didn't have to miss you. If only you could be with me always. I know I could never be any happier. But then again, I know that the day will come when I will be able to spend my every waking moment with you. I even miss you when I am sleeping! I know hopefully soon The Volturi will give up, and you'll come back to me. Until then I will miss you, and think of you always. I love you. _

_It's a stupid thing for what I feel but I love you. It just doesn't seem enough. I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you. _

_I love every little thing about you. I love your cute smile, your magical eyes, and the sound of your voice. I love your gentle touch, and I love the warmth I feel when I'm by your side. You are the only thing that is warm to me. Everything else is always cold, but not you. You are my warmth when I need it. I can't stop thinking about you when we are apart. I need you by my side. You complete me. You mean the world to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the one I've always wished for. I never thought that I would ever meet someone as special as you. I love each and every moment I shared with you. And I will love each and every moment when you come home. _

_Even though we cant be together does not mean that my love is not there. You haven taken my heart with you. _

_My love for you will grow more and more each and every passing day, whether you are here or not. Growing beyond the realm of my heart. It seems that you have become the fiber of my soul, the very reason for my existence.I have no other words to describe the way you make me feel. No words, no actions could even come close. I believe that Ronald Regan said it best to Nancy in a letter, telling her only that, "I more than love you". _

_So many times I thought life is so unfair. I know there are reasons why we can't be together. Reasons that for now are keeping us apart. You are the best thing that ever happened in my whole, entire, damn life. I love you so much with all of my heart and I want to let you know that I really will miss you so much. So please take care, Baby. As you read this may you feel the part of me wanting to be with you now and always. and may I have the honor to touch your heart and let you feel my love. Please take care, I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Come back to me soon._

_Always and Forever_

_Your Jacob "_

_Tears ran down my face harder than ever. _

"_Renesmee?" I sighed._

"_CARLIE!" I shrieked._

"_Fine. Carlie!" I heard my dads tone darken. _

"_What?"_

_He opened the door slowly. Can we talk to you?"_

"_I don't have a choice. I'm a baby remember?" _

_He rolled his eyes as he walked toward the bed. He looked down at the pictures and notes scattered all around me. His eyes focused on the letter in my hand. _

"_Nes.. Carlie." he quickly corrected himself. "You miss him don't you?" _

_No I just ache all day every day for no reason. I rolled my eyes and looked away._

"_That was a stupid question."_

"_Ya think?"_

_He grinned his stupid crooked grin at me. It only ever worked on mom._

"_Renesmee." I glared up at her. "I will not call you anything but your name." _

"_Technically speaking. Carlie is my name." I smiled at her._

"_Not your middle name." She smiled back._

"_We have to talk to you." _

"_We know we haven't, well, we know your older than what we treat you. But you have to realize. You are our baby girl. The most precious thing we have." Mom sighed._

"_We just want to protect you, I realize now, keeping you couped up to keep you safe, isn't a good way either. I am sorry. It is mainly my fault. I am scared to let you go. I'm scared to loose you, I'm afraid the baby girl that I held in my arms all those years ago is grown. I don't ever want to loose my baby girl. Your grown up now, I just cant except that."_

"_Dad, I will always be your little girl. But you cant shelter me forever." _

"_I know that. We know we need to let you in on things. Tell you things. Trust that you will do the right thing, trust that you can handle it. And be there for the times you cant handle it." _

_I smiled at them. _

"_Promise me you wont treat me like a baby? You'll tell me the truth from now on. Tell me what is going on." _

"_Promise." they both said at the same time. They both had rather large smiles on there face. It was making me a bit nervous. _

"_Nessie." I slightly glared at my father. "We have good news." _

_My raised my eyebrow slightly good news? We never get good news. _

_Then I realized it must have something to do with Aro. What else could it be? Good news about Aro, now I was really nervous. Aro never meant good news._

"_About what?" I asked curiously. Trying to keep my voice even._

"_Aro. The Volturi." My mom paused as my heart skipped a beat. _

"_Don't worry love. Your safe." Dad smiled at me._

"_Safe?" I responded._

"_There done. They are no longer after you." Mom responded almost squealed at me. _

"_What? What do you mean? How?" So many questions were racing through my head I couldn't get them all to come out. I'm sure my questions sounded like one giant blur._

"_We went to talk to them. Carlisle went to Aro. Told him that he could not believe such an outlandish thing was occurring. He couldn't believe that a so called friend of his would honestly and openly hunt a relative of his family." Dad stated bluntly._

"_Aro tried to play it cool it didn't work." Mom piped in._

"_Aro was caught. He had no choice, he told Carlisle that he didn't know if he could trust you any longer. You might be dangerous a loose cannon."_

"_I haven't done anything!" I growled angrily._

"_I know dear I know." mom sat on the bed next to me._

"_We know that, and as did he. His thoughts betrayed him. He just wanted you for the pure power. The uniqueness that is you. The beauty, the magnificence, the mystery. It all fascinated him to no end. He wanted you and bad. Carlisle knew that, I didn't even have to tell him for him to know the truth behind Aro's false fear. So Carlisle told him simple, that if he wanted to start a war. Then we would fight. Aro did not like this at all. He did not wish to kill so many of us. He was also afraid of the number wolves we had on our side. Knowing full well we could go back and get the pack to help us yet again, and also all those people that stood up for you all those years ago. He did not want this. He didn't want to fight and loose so many treasures. So many of our kind. He also knew he was a terrible fighter. None of them are fighters. Jane could do nothing without her power. And neither could the rest of them. There completely rubbish at it." _

"_So I'm free?" I asked slightly relieved but I still couldn't believe it._

"_Were no longer on the run."_

"_So we can go home?" I sat up completely straight. _

"_We can go home." My mom stated. I jumped straight off the bed and ran to the closet throwing everything and anything I could get my hands on into a pile on the floor. Not bothering to fold. _

"_Wow slow down there kid. We still have to get some things in order." Dad said, I froze as hit words. I would have to wait longer?_

"_It wont take much longer, but it's early in the morning not a lot can be done." mom stated. She saw the sad look on my face. "Esme is on the phone right now, getting someone to go to the house and fix it all up. That way it will be ready for our return." _

"_The same house?" I asked excited._

"_Yes the same house, we never really stopped owning it, no one else has lived it. We pay someone to go fix it up and keep an eye on it but they don't have any way of getting in contact with us. No loose ends." Dad said with a smile._

"_The cottage too?" _

_He laughed. "The cottage too." _

_I probably was smiling from ear to ear._

"_Carlisle is on the phone right now, calling the hospital to see if he can get a job there. I'm sure there wont be a problem with it. Alice is calling the school."_

"_School?" I never went to school. They said it would be better if I had waited until I was completely don't growing. Neither of us had been to school since we left. No time for school when you were on the run._

"_Yes, you do wish to go to high school don't you? Even though your already advanced." mom smiled._

"_Of course! Will you all be coming to?" _

_They both nodded. _

"_When? When will we leave?" _

"_As soon as everything is in order. So it shouldn't be much longer, Tomorrow we will get everything In order. Let you get a good nights sleep for the drive. We'll leave the day after tomorrow." Dad said, as he grabbed the suit case from out of the closet and put it on my bed next to my box._

"_Start packing." he replied as they walked out._

_I was finally going home. I would see Jacob soon. _

_**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! TELL ME WATCHA THINK!! **_

_**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 4: **

"Ness, what happened?" he asked anxiously as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I got into a fight with them again. I told them to just tell me already. I don't think my father will ever look at me again." I grumbled, looking down. They were all hiding something from me. I could tell. It was like walking on a thin line.

"Nonsense. Edward, I mean your dad, loves you very much. There's no way he can't look at you." he grinned.

"There's always something I can tell, they whisper about things, as soon as I come into the room they stop. There hiding something. Every time something comes up about you its like I don't know. Jake," I paused. What could I do? Or say, was he hiding something from me to?

"Nessie. Sweetie what is it?"

I smiled and looked back up at him. "Jake, what did you not tell me?"

"I told you a lot. The wolf stuff, right?" he asked.

I nodded, "There was something you didn't tell me."

"It's not easy to say."

I changed the question, "Why are you always around?"

His smiled drifted, "Do you not want me to be here?" he asked, taking a step back.

"No, no!" I gasped, stepping closer to him. I couldn't imagine a life without Jacob. "I was just wondering. None of the others stay around as much as you do. None of our vampire friends, or any of the other pack either." I added.

He looked down. "You're mom's going to kill me." he sighed.

"She can't." I growled, "I won't let her."

"See, us werewolves have an ability to find someone to mate," he flinched at the word. "with. It's called imprinting." he looked away from me for a second.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's just it. It's everything to do with it. I've imprinted." he sighed, looking down.

"Who is it then? This love of your life." I giggled, punching his shoulder.

He hesitated and then gave in. "It's you."

I waited for him to smile jokingly but it never came, so I just laughed. "You're kidding right?" seriously who would imprint on me, the outsider. The half breed.

"I'm not kidding Nessie. I've imprinted on you. We were meant to be together."

My smile faded and I looked down. It was silent for a while.

"Does it bother, you?" he finally asked.

"Actually, no." I shrugged. "It's just a relief to finally know."

"That's it? you're not going to freak out or anything? I imprinted on you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. Be together forever." he shouted.

That did it. Tears welled in my eyes and I put my hands on my face.

"Damn it! Nes, I'm sorry! Please, don't I didn't mean it. Well I did but I didn't mean for it to upset you." he said, trying to calm me.

"No, Jake. I'm, just happy!" I cried, hugging onto him tightly.

He waited a few minutes, and then wrapped his arms around me. "Happy?" he gasped.

I pulled away and looked into his face. "Yes!" I laughed, "You want to be with me. Forever!"

He was confused.

My laugh drifted to a smile and I wiped the tears off. "I've waited so long to hear someone say it!"

"What?"

"I'm just so, sheltered. You're the only person I know outside of the Cullen family and friends." I admitted.

"So, you're sure you're okay with that?" he asked one last time.

I laughed and put my arms around his neck the way I'd seen my mom do it. "I'm more than okay. I'm fine." I leaned forward waiting for him to come closer. He finally got the idea. His lips met mine gently.

Jake I'll be with you soon. I thought.

It was early, I was anxious so I couldn't really sleep. I kept tossing and turning all night. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to just get to forks. Time seemed like it stood still. Each passing tick of the clocked seemed to drag on.

"Renesmee?" Alice called as she knocked on the door.

I perked up and jumped off the bed.

"Yes?"

"Are you almost ready?"

"I was ready years ago." I smiled as I looked over to all my bags that were piled on the floor next to the door.

She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Edward. Come get these bags."

My dad walked into the room.

"Can I talk to you hunni?"

I looked up at him curiously. What did he want to talk about. I hoped this wasn't going to be some awkward sex talk that parents usually gave there teens. I laughed at the thought.

"Sure sure"

"Bella, love?" he called. Oh great, both of them. Either I was going to get a lecture or I was in some serious trouble. Neither of which was good.

I eyed them both suspiciously as they walked over to the bed and sat down.

"mom, dad? What's up?"

"We wanted to talk to you dear." mom said as she placed her hand on top of mine,

"What I do?"

"You didn't do anything." I looked up at my dad.

"ok?" I was slightly nervous.

"Renesmee we know that well, you haven't really had a real life since we left. Always on the run, not having any friends other than the ones we left behind." my mom tried to smile.

"Because we were always on the run." what did they think I was a freak who couldn't make friends? I wasn't aloud to go to school, or anything so what was the deal?

"We know that, but this will be your first time going to school. We want you to be careful, choice your friends wisely. Don't let them know anything about your, well." dad paused. Ok they thought I was stupid.

"I know not to betray the secret dad, I am not a complete idiot. Besides you did, and look how that turned out." I smirked.

"I was lucky, and I didn't tell your mother anything. She figured it all out. Granted thanks to," he stopped and wiped his face clean of emotion. I eyed him curiously.

"Thanks to what?"

"The internet, and all the legends around forks." Mom smiled. I could tell they were still hiding something.

I looked at them suspiciously. They both looked like they were about to wet themselves.

"What is it?"

"Nothing dear, just that."

"Were worried about you." my mom cut dad off. He looked at her and smiled. He was never at a loss for words, and now standing here in front of me, nothing. That was not like him. They both shuffled awkwardly.

"This isn't going to turn into some awkward sex talk is it?"

They both looked at me and started to laugh lightly.

"I know, sex is bad, don't have sex till your married, blah blah. don't do drugs, stay in school. I got it." I smiled.

They both seemed to relax a bit.

"I know, but I mean your older now. You'll be with Jacob more."

"And he is a dog."

"Dad!" I snapped. He never got along with Jacob I never completely understood it. Just dad being a dad I guess.

"No I didn't mean, uh. Not like that. But I mean he is a dog but that's besides the point. He's." dad was flustered. I laughed at him. "So not funny. that's not what I meant Renes."

"What your father is trying to say is, Jacob is a man. And men have certain needs, and we don't want you to do something your not ready for or feel pressured into doing. Your father never pressured me."

Dad laughed. "It was kind of the other way around." he laughed again.

"EW.. TMI! That is totally going on my list of the top five things I did not need to know about my parents. Thank you!" I shook my head, trying to get the mental picture out.

They grabbed my bags and exited my room.

I flopped back onto my bed and laid there, waiting for us to leave.

I took a deep breath and held it. It took me a couple second to finally exhale and try again. This time I let my thoughts overtake me again, standing in the kitchen looking out the window into the dense forest, I tried to decide what to say to Jacob. I didn't get long to decide, after a couple of minutes the TV clicked off. I breathed in and out deeply, trying not to hyperventilate. I couldn't get a grasp on any of this, why was I feeling this way? Was I insane? Why was I fretting over having a discussion with Jacob? Jacob, the one who had always been there for me, the one who always made me smile, the one who I would love me no matter what, the one who I always longed to spend my days with… but did he really feel as deeply about me or was it just the imprinting thing. No he said it was just that it was an easier way to find there true love. Right. Yes.

He interrupted me then and said, "Nessie, come here." I sighed deeply, a little to heavily.

"Come here and sit down. You look like you might fall over or something, what in the world is bothering you so much?" he smiled at me.

I robotically walked towards him and sat down, still throwing all of my thoughts at trying to decide how to go about this. Maybe I could show him? Maybe a vision would make him answer my questions? Maybe I could tell him how I felt by sending it to him with my talent? No, that wouldn't work because I still didn't have a clue what my feelings were or what they meant.

"Look at me," he all but shouted at me, not sounding angry, just extremely frustrated and confused. I slightly jumped at the sudden out burst. He grabbed my hands gently.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to. I'm sorry. I was just, your just, I was taken off guard. I mean, lingerie? What In the world would you be doing with lingerie? And even better why in the world would your aunt by her baby neice it? It was just, it just caught me off guard. I didn't mean to offend you its just, I mean if you want to wear it then it's," he paused. "none of my business. It's uh your choice."

He looked slightly jealous, it made me feel a little bit better about the situation, but I was not Aunt Alice's 'baby' neice. I hated that word. And Jake has never ever treated me any different, not like the rest of them. He always treated me like I was old enough to do and understand everything. What was with the sudden change?

"I'm sorry, like I said it caught me off guard, I mean. wear them go ahead." he tried to smirk but it didn't work, it came off more as a grimace than a smile.

I started shaking my head, trying to some how make him understand him seeing the lingerie on my dresser was not my reason for my current state.

"Please look at me. I'm sorry." He stated again. His voice was pleading, and I couldn't deny him.

I looked up into his eyes. I smiled slightly, I saw it, I saw it all there in his eyes. Everything I doubted, but some how knew was true. I saw all his love for me. My eyes grew wide with shock, how could I have ever doubted this, how could not have seen it before?

He was the one who was always there for me. Who always made me smile, even when the worst thing could happen, he made me feel better. He was there to listen to me rant about anything and everything and would try to help if he could. The one who I would love no matter what, and the one I always longed to see and be with. The one I have always wanted and always will. The one I will always love. Forever and always.

He looked at me concerned now. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I couldn't suppress the words I had ached to tell him for weeks, now that I realized exactly what it was and what was going on, it all fit together. I loved him and I needed him in my life. I had to let it out. Not that I had a choice, it was fighting its way to the surface.

"Jacob." I said nervously as my voice shook. His face grew more concerned. I swallowed hard. "I'm in love with you!" I blurted out, rushing the words together.

I stood there in totally shock frozen, waiting for a response, the rejection soon followed after a few seconds of silence. I quickly turned my face away from him.

I had ruined it, ruined it all. Now he would leave and never come back, I had lost my only true friend. This is going to kill me. I didn't think this through, what was I thinking? He isn't in love with me. I felt tears start to stream down my face. I turned around about to walk away. He grabbed my arms gently and pulled me into his arms onto his lap.

I refused to look at him. The rejection was coming, the end was near.

"Finally," he said.

He hugged me tightly against his body. His chest was, of course, bare and his smoldering heat against my back comforted me slightly. Finally? What the hell?

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well I wondered why you have been acting so weird, I mean I guess it explains your dads terrible mood to." he laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"They told me I couldn't influence your choice. This was supposed to be your choice. I wasn't allowed to tell you anything."

I was still confused so he continued. "Remember when you got in the fight with your parents, they were hiding the whole imprinting thing from you. And I made your promise to not think about it in front of your father or tell anyone that I told you?"

I nodded.

"They said you had to realize and admit your own feelings first, if you had them of course. Call me cocky, but I knew you would, I knew you did, but they told me you had to say it out loud and confirm it before I could explain anything to you. I see their point I guess, there was a chance that you could have lied to simply make me happy. But I trusted you, and I hated seeing you in pain, so I decided to tell you before hand."

He was holding me tight against him, but I managed to tilt my head to the side to get a glimpse of his face. His was smiling from ear to ear.

"The kiss we had when I told you about the imprinting was amazing, I could tell then that you felt the same way, but I had to let you do it on your own, that's why I never engaged you in any other way than a friend. I didn't try to kiss you like that since then."

Well that explains a lot, I thought I had done it wrong. God the secrets, I huffed.

"Explains a lot. I thought I had done it wrong, or messed something up." I looked down away from his face.

He gently placed his hand under my chin and brought my face closer to his so he could look into my eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, that kiss was, amazing. Magical. It told me everything I needed and wanted to know. But I couldn't disobey your parents completely. I told you yes, but I still wanted you to realize this on your own. I'm sorry."

I still was slightly confused, I kissed him first I mean he told me about the imprinting thing but didn't explain it all. I looked at him with a confused expression.

He grunted with frustration, and smiled at me.

"Renesmee, I imprinted on you just minutes after your birth. That is why I haven't left your side since the moment I laid eyes on you. Imprinting is what happens when werewolves find their life mates, their soul mates. I told you some of it a few months ago, but I didn't go into details." he paused, looking like he was trying to figure out the right words to explain it. "Everything changes for us when we find our partner, gravity shifts and nothing matters anymore except that partner. We are drawn to that one, single being and it's inalterable. We become whatever our partner needs. I was like your uncle, your brother, when you were a child and that's what you needed. When you needed a friend, a best friend, thats what I became for you. Now, now that you know that you love me too, I will be whatever you want me to be. I'll be your partner, your soul mate, your boyfriend, your husband, whatever you want Renesmee, if you just want me as a friend, then I'm here. Whether it be more or not, I'm yours. I have always been yours and I always will be!"

Oh. That explains a lot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and flung myself at him. I pulled myself against him as hard as I could. He hugged me back and chuckled. I laughed with him. We sat like that for a few minutes before I pulled back and looked at him again.

"I do, I love you." I stated.

He smiled at me, "I love you. I always have."

"So it's not that your forced to do any of it, but it just pointed you in the right direction?" I asked slightly.

He nodded. "It was like you were the only thing in the world, I would never look at another person the same way, I will never feel the same about anyone. I could never be with some one other than you. Whether you choice me as a friend or more. It's impossible. Every part of me is yours."

I smiled and kissed him passionately. He leaned back just a bit. The kitchen chair we were sitting on toppled over backward. Jacob landed with a loud bang on his back. I was still on top of him. I put my hands onto his chest pushed myself up enough to look at him. His face looked shocked. I burst out laughing.

"Gravity shifts alright." I commented.

"Oh, make jokes. Your not the one that landed first and broke your fall." he smiled at me. And then started to pout. "It hurt." he whined jokingly.

"Oh you big baby." I smiled and leaned closer to his mouth, close enough, but just out of reach. He began to pout even more, pushing out his bottom lip further. I laughed again.

He huffed and then smiled as he pulled me closer and kissed me with so much passion I thought I was on fire.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"Always. Nes."

"Forever." I replied with a smile and kissed him again.

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! TELL ME WATCHA THINK!! **

**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: SORRY it took so long to update… my mommom past away so its been a bit crazy.. Things are slowed down now and settled down so updates should cont like normal… _

_A LOT of people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!_

_Review review please and thank you!!!_

_Tell me what you think._

_**Chapter 5**_

_We drove into town. I marveled at how much this place had not changed. it had been so long and yet it looked like it was just yesterday._

"_Can we stop somewhere before going to the house?" I paused. "Please?" I smiled from the back seat._

"_Jake?" My mom asked hesitantly. I was in a hurry to get to Jake, but I would have to calm my nerves first. I wanted to prepare myself, what If he wasn't the same old Jake I had loved? What would I do?_

_I shook my head, "Charlie." I saw my moms eyes go wide._

_She nodded in understanding._

_From the news article online I had found out where he was buried. Dad slowed, and I didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop. I hopped out of the car and ran, as normal as I could. I would have to get used to the human pace run. _

_I found his grave stone, it was not a beauty, but it was still a nice one. I decided I would see to getting him a new one. A better suited one. _

_I kneeled down in front of the stone. _

_It read._

_Charlie swan and had the dates. _

_Chief of police. I looked below not expecting anything else._

_Beloved father, and special grandfather. _

_I smiled, Jacob must have been the one to get the words. No one else in town knew about me. I was meant to be a secret until I stopped aging. Then I would be adopted by Dr Cullen just like the rest of them. _

_A tear trickled down my cheek, and I felt my mom behind me, she leaned down and put her arms around me._

"_He'll be missed." _

_I nodded. "At least he was safe." _

_She smiled at me._

"_Dad, I love you, and will miss you every day of the rest of eternity." she stood and touched the top of the headstone. _

_She silently walked away. I heard my dad whisper his own goodbye. "Charlie, we didn't always see eye to eye. But I will protect your daughter and granddaughter for the rest of my existence. I owe you that much." he walked away toward my mom. _

_I smiled. Grandpa Charlie, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I wish I could have had more time with you. But I will cherish all the times we did have." _

"_Hey kid." he waved as I walked toward the door._

_I beamed up at him, and jumped into his arms._

"_Well I missed you too. Wow you are getting so big." he smiled._

"_Four more inches." I beamed again. _

"_Nice. I have a surprise for you."_

_I ran past him inside. "Where?" I asked excitedly._

"_Well hang on a minute. I'm glad to see your mom's stubbornness to gifts didn't rub off on you." he chuckled and reached into the closet. He pulled out a light green box, with pink clasps and a pink handle. It had a pink ribbon tied in a bow around it. _

"_What is it?" I asked slightly confused as he sat the box in my out stretched arms. _

"_Well open it." It looked familiar, like I had seen it before, at least something like it before. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _

_I ripped the bow off, and opened the clasp, lifting the lid, a trey with a lot of different slots filled with these weird hooks and plastic and metal fish, and nasty worms came up in a pink trey the same color as the clasp and handle. _

"_It's your very own fishing gear. It's as girly as I could get it." he smiled._

"_I love it!" I placed it on the floor and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly again. Careful not to crush him though. I looked up at him and smiled. I wanted him to teach me to fish. I gently placed my hand on his head. I showed him an image of a tiny girl and an older man fishing. The older man was trying to teach the little girl to fish. _

_He shook his head. He still thought it was weird, but he never questioned my ability or shied away from me because of it. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but as I got older I wanted him to know as much about me as possible. I loved him. _

"_How bout now?" _

"_Really?" I was excited, I had never been fishing, but he always promised me when I was a little older. I guess I was old enough now, or at least big enough. I smiled up at him._

"_Yup kid, already got the fishing poles in the cruiser." _

"_I don't have a pole?" I questioned slightly._

"_You do now." He paused. "It's pink. I found all of this stuff with no help from Alice too I might add." he was proud of himself._

"_All by your big self." I teased._

_He laughed and put his arms on my shoulder. _

"_Come on kid."_

"_You are the only one that can call me kid." I smiled wiping my tears from my face. I stood up and placed the pink sinker I had brought on his head stone._

_I turned slowly away, knowing I would never join him where he was now. I looked up into the hazy cloud covered sky. "I love you Charlie." _

_I walked back toward the car and hopped in. we began our drive home. _

_I looked out the window watching all of the people, and kids running around playing. _

_My mouth dropped open. "Slow down." I almost ordered, dad slowed the car to a crawl. I peered out the window at the boy. His back was facing me, but he looked almost.. The boy turned in my direction. I caught a rush of air. _

"_What?" Mom asked nervously._

"_Nothing. I just thought. He looked like." I paused, still staring at how familiar the boy looked. "Jake." I shook my head, he was much to young to be Jacob._

"_Ready then? Dad asked slightly annoyed, he still didn't like the thought of me and Jake, but he accepted it. He had no choice. We continued our drive toward home. _

_I was getting more anxious ever second. My nerves were on edge. _

_We finally turned down the all to familiar wooded drive, I saw the big white house looming in front of us. We were home._

_The rest of the family was waiting outside._

"_Welcome home." They replied as we pulled up._

_Al of the stuff was already in place, just how I remembered all those years ago. They had gotten everything out of storage. _

"_The cottage is almost finished, were still putting some finishing touches and stuff in." Emmett said._

"_Home." Was all I could say. I walked into the big white house. I looked around marveling in its beauty. I was finally home._

"_We'll finish. You go." Alice said with a smile._

"_Be safe." Dad said, trying to smile._

"_Tell Jake, I said hey."_

"_I'm sure you'll see him soon anyway." Alice smiled at my mom._

"_Great, I was loving not having that nasty dog smell." Rosalie sneered._

_I rolled my eyes, she would just have to get used to it. _

_Dad looked at me and smiled. He reached his hand out in front of me, holding something in his closed hand. I reached out toward him._

"_Here." He dropped a set of keys into my out stretched hand._

"_What's this?" _

"_Your new car." he replied with a smile._

"_What?" I almost chocked. _

"_Garage." he just smiled and nodded toward the door._

_I ran into the garage. There was a blanket covering a car and it had a big red bow on it. _

_I was impatient and ripped the cover off along with the bow. Revealing an amazing mustang. Black with silver racing stripes, and tinted windows. Not that I needed them, but my family if they road with me would. _

_My mouth hung open. _

_I love it. It's amazing!" I shrieked, running back to my mom and dad and pulling them into a huge hug. _

"_Glad ya like it." Dad nodded._

"_Running would be quicker though." I smiled. "And I really need to stretch my legs, I don't have that ability to sit still for hours on end like some of us." I grinned. I would also love to feel the breeze in my face and hair, it would hopefully relax me. _

"_Go." Dad nodded his head._

_I ran out of the door and was in the woods within seconds, running toward La Push. I smelled it before I saw it. The smell of a wolf. I ran toward it. Expecting one of the pack. I stopped and peered in through the trees, this was a tiny russet brown wolf. With grey tuffs of fur in it. I didn't recognize it at all. But some how it seemed so familiar. _

_I heard a loud fierce growl come from behind me. I turned slowly around, I was face to face with a dark grey wolf. It wasn't fully grown, just a pup still. But to be face to face with one growling at you. Sent chills down my spin, and not the good kind._

_Suddenly it turned around and took off running. I stood there slightly confused. _

_I decided to get away from that spot quickly and emerged on the side of the road. I walked slowly toward La Push. I should have known there would be others. I should have realized it's been so long, that more werewolves would surely have joined. Maybe Paul had a kid. Hmm. I continued to walk, wondering who the two wolves had been, or at least who there parents were. Up ahead I saw two boys standing on the other side of the road. Wearing nothing but shorts. I kept walking getting a little closer. _

_The smell was almost familiar. I knew they had been the two from the woods. There backs were turned toward me, suddenly they turned abruptly around and faced me. _

_I saw the boy from earlier. The familiar looking one. He had shaggy dark hair, and his eyes, were, so familiar. I shook it off. _

"_Who are you?" The other one said. He had short hair which was slightly spiked. _

"_Who are you?" I replied._

"_I asked you first, you don't look like your from around here, I haven't seen you. And you smell." he didn't finish. He must have just joined. The others were a lot smarter and quicker than he was. The would have known right away that I was, well not human._

"_I used to live here." a long time ago before either one of you were born I thought. _

"_You don't look much older than us, only by a few years." yeah try like eighty years older probably._

"_Yeah." I responded with a smile._

"_What's your name?" the familiar one asked, curiously._

"_Cullen." there eyes got wide for a short moment, betraying them. _

"_That's why you smell weird." The spiky hair boy said. "Billy she's, you know." he nodded._

_Billy, the familiar boys name was Billy._

"_I hear my mom talk about the Cullen's sometimes. When I am not supposed to be listening. Your different than the rest of the bloodsuckers." _

_I rolled my eyes and the name. "Yeah. Who's your mother?" _

"_Her name is Leah." now my eyes were probably popping out of my head. Who would sleep with Leah. I kept back a gag._

"_I know your mom." I smiled slightly._

"_What?" Billy looked at me curiously._

"_Were you in that battle all those years ago? That all the others talk about? The one that brought your kind and ours together?" _

"_You could say that." I was the cause for the battle but I was technically still in it. I smiled. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching fast from behind us. I crouched down in attack position, and turned slowly around as they got closer, it sounded like they were right on top of us._

"_Bil.." I heard someone say, but his voice cut off._

_I stopped suddenly as I spun completely around and gasped at the face that was behind me. _

_Jacob Black._

_I stared up into his eyes for what felt like hours. Frozen in place, not daring to move, or wake up._

"_Renesmee?" He whispered. Squinting his eyes. I had grown slightly and had changed since I had left. _

_I stood there still frozen. And I had lost my voice. I tried to speak but no words came to my mouth. _

"_Nessie?" He asked more concerned now._

_I felt the tears sting my face. I smiled up at him and nodded. Words were not capable right now. He reached toward me slowly. Almost like he was afraid. I felt his finger brush my face, wiping the tears away._

"_It's you. Your not, a dream." He didn't spare a second he grabbed me lifting me up into one of his bear hugs holding me close to him. He spun me around in a circle twice. I felt him breath in my scent, burying his face in my hair. I slowly found myself able to move. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in that all to familiar scent of woods. Everyone else in my family said he smelled bad, I thought he smelled magnificent. _

"_Jake." I whispered into his chest, finally finding my voice._

_He slowly placed me back on my feet, I let go slowly but not completely, afraid that he would dissappear the moment I let go. He kept his hands on my waist. Just staring down mat me. I stared up at him, into his eyes. The love he had for me was shown on his face, in his eyes. I saw out of the corner of my eye he still had his half of the necklace on. He looked down at me with such love in his eyes and smiled. We were lost in that moment. We were back in each others arms. Where we belonged, where we were meant to be._

"_Dad?" JAcobs face suddenly went empty, his face was void of all emotions. His eyes got wide. Almost with terror. He looked slightly scared in that second._

_Wait a minute. Dad?_

_**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! TELL ME WATCHA THINK!! **_

_**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SORRY it took so long to update… my mommom past away so its been a bit crazy.. Things are slowed down now and settled down so updates should cont like normal… **

**A LOT of people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 6**

Dad? Billy had specifically said dad. I heard it, clear as day.

"Dad?" I asked turning around to face Billy.

"Yeah, dad. What is going on here." he looked utterly confused. The other boy was at a loss for words. Just as I was.

"Uh go home. I'll be there soon." I heard Jacob say from behind me.

"What's going on?"

"Just go, I'll explain it." he paused. "Later, just go." he ordered with a more forced tone.

"Whatever, should I tell mo…"

"No, don't tell your mother." Jake cut him off.

Mother. Leah. Oh my god. What world have I come back to? Tears were streaming down my face now. I couldn't hold them back. Jake was a father. Leah, was. I couldn't say the words. I began to breath heavily. Suddenly then I couldn't breath at all. My chest felt like it was on fire, and my vision began to blur. The last thing I heard was my name being called then It all went black.

"Nessie? Please wake up. Oh god please wake up." the person begged. I couldn't hear them clearly, and I couldn't see who it was. Who was begging me to wake up? I knew I had to wake up, wake up from this nightmare. I shook my head, my eyes fluttered open. I opened them completely letting them adjust to the light. I saw Jacob Black over to of me, I was in his lap and he was cradling me.

"Dammit." I swore.

"Thank god your awake."

"Awake, what in the world, I'm not awake yet. I cant be awake, your still here. And this sis the worst nightmare ever. You and Leah. Just the thought." I laughed hard and pushed myself up.

"Jake." he looked at me slightly. I took a deep breath. "Tell me I am dreaming." I practically growled.

I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"No." I shook my head back and forth with such force I swore my head would fly off. "It can't be. This, you. NO!"

"Nessie." he whispered.

"No. you told me. No there has to be a mistake." I refused to believe it. He was playing some cruel joke. He had to be. This couldn't be happening.

"There's no mistake, Nes. I'm sorry." He tried to pull me into his arms again. I pushed him away and jumped to my feet.

"No, no your lying. You have to be lying." I was still shaking my head. The tears were spilling over uncontrollably now.

"Nessie, let me explain. It was just.." I shook my head and pushed him out of the way, running past him.

"No! and don't call me Nessie!" I shouted out him. "It's Carlie!"

"Your Nessie! And you will always be Nessie. Just let me explain." his voice echoed in the forest. "Leah, it just."

"No." I whispered as I kept running.

"Nessie." I heard him call after me.

I knew he was faster than me, he would eventually catch up to me. If he ran after me at all. I dated into the woods back toward the house. Just like I had thought, the russet would was next to me. He whine at me as I ran. I refused to look at him.

I stopped and bent over a tree stump, trying to catch my breath. I was half vampire, but the half human side of me, made me get tired, unlike the rest of my family who never tired.

I stood there bent over trying to catch my breath and gasping for air. Tears still streaming down my face. Small sobs were escaping my chest. I tried to hold them in.

I felt the sudden change in the air, I knew he had changed back into his human form. I felt his warm hands on my back in the next second.

"Are you alright?" I took in a deep breath. Trying to let my lungs catch up with me. The crying alone had tired me out, it made running that much more difficult to sustain. Am I alright? What kind of dumb ass question was that? Am I alright of course I'm not alright ya half brained idiot!

"Nessie, let me explain. Please." He almost begged.

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear any of it. He had slept with Leah. He was with Leah, I didn't need to hear the excuses. Could I really be mad at him? I had told him to move on, but with Leah?

"Nessie, you don't understand." he whispered.

"I don't understand? What's there to understand! Your with Leah. I saw the proof of that back there!" I shouted at him.

He shook his head at me. "You don't understand."

"Then enlighten me Jacob Black! What is there to understand?" I spat glaring at him.

"It's not what it looks like." he must of seen my face get angrier because he corrected himself. "Ok it is, but it isn't."

"What the hell are you talking about? Now is really not a good time to confuse me!" I shrugged his hands off of me." I couldn't even look at him. It hurt to much.

"Nes, I love you. Please believe e. just listen…. I cut him off, love? Ha!

"Love me? You love me? But your with Leah. Nice!"

"I do."

"Sure, sure." I replied bitterly. He smiled at me, knowing where I had got that from.

"Nessie look at me." I shook my head and continued to stare at my feet.

I felt his warm hand gently lift my chin to face him. I let my eyes linger down, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Please." his soft voice begged. Tears streamed down my face. It felt like they were a never ending flow. That would continue to stream down my face for all of eternity.

I slowly lifted my gaze and looked at him, tears were running down his cheeks gently. I shook my head at him. I couldn't believe it. I had lost him. Jacob was no longer mine.

"I love you. Only you. Always and forever." I shook my head forcefully at him. I lifted my hand to the chain around my neck. Lifting the locket out from the inside of my shirt. "Here, it doesn't belong to me anymore." I snapped the chain from the back of my neck. And flung it at him. "Don't follow me. Leave me be, Jacob, go home. To your family." My voice cracked at the last part, but I turned and ran away from him. Away from the only person that mattered, the only one that I would ever love. I ran.

I ran to the cottage hoping beyond all hope that the entire family would be up at the main house. My hope was answered. The cottage was empty. I ran to my room and flopped down on the bed curling up into a ball. Violent sobs broke free from my chest. Shaking me to my core. I felt a cold hand touch my back. I slightly looked up from the pillow I had buried my face in.

"Alice." I cried, she patted my back. I gently lifted my hand to her forehead and showed her what had happen.

"I'm sorry. But we were gone for a terribly long time." her eyes were sad.

"He promised."

"Then let him explain, maybe your getting ahead of yourself This was outside the door." she handed me an envelope. I ripped it open slowly. My locket fell out with a small note.

'This DOES belong to you. It always has. Just like my heart, it's yours. My heart has always been with you Nessie, and it always will be. I'll explain tonight. Meet me in our place. Midnight. Like we used to sneak out. Please.

I love you with everything I have.

Always and forever

Jacob.'

I clenched the note and my locket in my hand.

"How could he!?"

"I don't know."

I showed her a picture of Leah.

"I know, I know, Leah of all people. But I can't answer your questions, only he can."

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back on the pillow. Another sob broke free.

"All I know is. The man in that forest begging you to listen, had something in his eyes that doesn't lie. The look he gave you was of pure love. Surely you could see that. Maybe it was a mistake. Something out of impulse. You'll never know until you listen."

She got up and left me to cry.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I was awoke by the sudden buzz of an alarm clock. I hit the off button and rolled over.

Crap what time was it? I looked down and it was eleven. One hour till Jacob wanted me to meet him. Alice must of known I would fall asleep. She didn't need to be physic she just knew me. I looked around. There was a folded pile of clothes on my dresser. I got up and unfolded the outfit.

It was a slim tight pair of jeans with rips in them. Showing parts of my legs through the holes. Also a light blue low V cut top. That was a little bit revealing. Alice. I shook my head.

Did I want to meet him? Did I even want to see him?? Hear his excuses?

I sighed, knowing that the next hour could be pure hell, prove to me that what I assumed was right, Jacob was with Leah and they had a wonderful happy family. A good life together. Or he was miserable, he was with Leah, it was a one night thing, just getting rid of pent up aggression or something, anything. Something went to far. Anything, something that just meant he wasn't with her anymore. It was just a one night stand kind of thing that never happen again. He didn't love her, it just happen.

I slightly wished the latter. But then I thought of Billy. What if Jacob wasn't with Leah. How confusing that must be. And what if Jacob was with Leah. What if he wasn't happy though. Would I still want him? Could I really rip Billy's family apart for my own selfish needs? Or worse. What if Jacob was happy?

I sighed as I went to get a shower. Turning the water on high. The heat would help me relax.

I was running through the forest. Toward the beach. There was a ledge that we had found years ago. It was our special place. Knowing if you didn't have the right equipment or weren't a mythological creature you'd never reach it. Safely anyway.

"Jake, why do I have to have my eyes closed?"

"Just a bit more."

"What if I fall, I cant see anything. I could fall off the cliff and die." I was being dramatic but still.

"Then stop moving." He responded sarcastically.

"Thanks. I could fall to my death and your only advice is to sto…" My voice was suddenly stopped by his warm lips. He pulled me closer and kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, he gently pulled away.

"I'm done." he smiled sending his wonderful scent in my face. I took a deep breath breathing it all in.

"Done what exactly." he smiled. He turned me around and lead me to the other side of the ledge. Closer to the wall. Where a single tree was growing.

"Look."

"What am I looking at?" I said studying the rocks and finally the tree then my mouth gasped open.

"Jake." I smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I said running my fingers over the fresh cut bark.

Jacob and Nessie forever and always. Was carved carefully into the bark.

I reached the ledge early. I was twenty minutes early. I sat down on the ledge and looked out over the ocean. Not daring to look at the tree.

"Nes?"

I looked up, apparently midnight meant twenty till. I sighed. I was hoping I would have time to collect my thoughts.

"You came. I'm glad."

I sat there not moving. Barely even breathing.

"You don't understand what happen." still I sat there in silence. He looked at me for a long time not saying a word. Just staring. Finally I found my voice.

Does Le.." I couldn't say her name. "Does she know were back." I asked bitterly. I growled slightly at the word she. Knowing who it was for.

He shook his head. "No, not yet."

I took a deep breath, wiping the tears from my face but they just kept coming. I could also tell that he had been crying, and was trying his hardest to not start again.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you with…" my voice broke, and I couldn't finish. Sobs echoed through my chest and I looked away from him. Not even trying to finish my question. To afraid of the answer.

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! TELL ME WATCHA THINK!! **

**Just REVIEW! Ill crank the chapters out that much faster the more reviews! Its midnight so technically it is Friday morning. So if I get lets say… 4-5 reviews.. You will get another chapter today. (Friday)**

**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**A/N: sorry for the two people who have already read this... last night when i posted chatper six for some reason it posted chapter 7 and 8 with it... :-// so please bare with me thank ya!! **

**A LOT of people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 7**

"Am I what?" His voice cracked as he asked me to say the dreaded question out loud. He sighed.

I just stared at him. To afraid to speak, to afraid to move.

I cleared his throat trying to keep himself together, he was shaking slightly but he had a hold of himself.

"Am I with…. Her?" he asked quietly, almost a whisper.

There it was, the question. It all could be broken with one word.

One tiny word from him. Yes or no, those to words usually seemed simple and easy. Simple and easy did not apply here. Yes or no. it would make me or break me here. No was simple, we could figure no out. Yes however, was a different story, that three letter word, that simple three letter word that usually meant nothing, would mean a new life. A lonely life. An empty incomplete life. I couldn't speak, so I looked up and just nodded.

He looked at me, deep into my eyes. I stared back, and what I saw pained me to no end. I saw the truth behind his gorgeous deep eyes. I saw his heart break before he even spoke.

"It's… Complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it! Its simple your either with her or your not." I shot.

"Its not that simple. It's not what I wanted, its not what either of us wanted. It's, she's my." he sighed. "Were sort of married." he looked away from me out toward the water.

"MARRIED?! Your joking right? It's not what you wanted, but your married. You have a kid and your married but yet its not what I think!"

"Nes, I, I'm sorry it all happen so fast. You were gone for so long. I was drunk things got carried away. It wasn't what we wanted. We hated ourselves for it. But the elders the others, it made sense to get married if we had a kid. I mean no one believed you were coming back except me. I knew you would, and I knew I could explain and make you understand. I don't love her, I love you. Always and forever!"

"You're a sad excuse for a man Jacob Black."

"Were not happy. I don't love her, I never have. She doesn't love me either."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Well… yeah."

"Jacob come on you can not be that naive."

"Nes, I don't love her I never have. Our hearts aren't in it."

"You don't love her, your not happy, but yet your married." he just nodded. To afraid to say another word with me snapping at him. "You're a moron! You don't just marry some one if there's nothing there. There has to be something there for at least one of you. And a woman does not marry some one if she doesn't love him, unless she's a gold digger, and you're a poor sad excuse for a man, literally. So there's nothing for her to gain. Her heart is in this Jake." I turned my back to him.

A few seconds later I felt his big warm hand on my shoulder.

"Nes." he stepped closer after I didn't shrug it off, part of me loved that feeling, his warmth against me. The other part was disgusted, with not only him but myself for wanting it. Exactly six seconds later his arms were around me, and he was holding me from behind. I took a deep breath breathing all of him in. I tilted my head back onto his bare chest. This was where I belonged.

But Leah. He was tainted. He was no longer mine. I pulled away gently shrugging him off. Tears began pour from my eyes again.

"Go home Jake…" My voice broke. I swallowed. "To your family. Just go home, where you belong."

"I belong with you, and I know you felt it to. So don't stand there and try to be all noble with me. You felt it."

"Of course I felt it!" I spun around angry now. "Do you think this doesn't kill me? This doesn't hurt me? Your married Jake! Your married. You have a family." I shook my head and looked down at my feet. "It was supposed to be mine." I whispered. "You were supposed to be mine." I shook my head once more and the bound my way up the side of the wall off the ledge away from Jake.

"I still am, I always have been!" I heard him call from below me. "Nessie!"

I slowly walked back to the car I had parked a few feet away, knowing if I needed to leave, I needed a quick get away he was faster than me, but not my car.

I pulled the keys out of my pocket as I got closer.

I heard the howl of a wolf. It sounded pained, and sad.

I looked back and saw Jake in his wolf form coming closer to me. But he wasn't the one howling, I looked into the distance and saw Billy. His soft russet fur with the grey.

I sighed.

Jake ignored the howling and turned into his human form and swiftly pulled his shorts on in one swift movement and in the next began to run toward me.

"GO back to your family Jake, your son is waiting." I motioned toward Billy.

"Nessie. Please."

"Go back home to your wife." I spat. I took a deep breath. "I don't want you." it was a lie, I hoped he didn't see through it. It was the biggest of all blasphemy's. as if I could want any one but him, as if I could live with out him. But some how I would have to. He was no longer mine. I no longer had claim to him. He was married to some one else he had a family. That wasn't mine. My world was falling apart in front of me and I could do nothing to stop the pieces from crumbling beside me.

"You and I both know that's a lie. I can see right through you. don't try to be noble like your father, it wont work. I'm not as naïve as your mother once was."

What was he talking about?

I looked at him puzzled.

"Fast, a clean break. Like a band aid. Well I wont allow it, I wont let you give up on this."

"Give up? Jake I did everything I could, everything possible to keep this alive, to keep you safe from my chaotic life running from the Volturi! You, you're the one that gave up. Not me!" I was still confused on what he said earlier. But that didn't matter right now.

"Go back to your family Jake, your son, and your wife. Forget about me, go on like I had never existed."

"I cant. don't you see that?"

"No, not really. You seem to be doing a pretty good job of it before you knew I was back. So fine, lets pretend I never came back. Will that work?"

"No, you don't know how close I was to finding you."

"Jake it doesn't matter! Your married, to Leah." I hissed at her name. "Go back to your family. Go back to your wife, while you still have one!"

"Nessie, I don't love her!"

"That doesn't really matter Jake. You still married her! And whether you love her or not still doesn't answer the question that you should be asking. Does she love you?"

With that I jumped in my car and sped off. Leaving Jacob and my life in the dust.

I arrived home to see not only Alice but my mom and dad waiting for me.

I sighed as I parked the car in the garage. I was hoping to just go to the cottage alone. But I knew they would want to know what had happen.

I walked up to them with tear stained face. Alice and my mom hugged me tightly I showed them what had happen. I knew my dad would just get the second hand version from Alice.

"I'm sorry sweetie." my mom hugged me tighter.

"Maybe you should have him talk to Leah." Alice tried to smile. "See what she says about it, maybe she's ok with not being married. Divorce or what ever."

I looked up her slightly horrified.

"I don't think she wants to break up a family, whether there happy or not. She doesn't want to be the cause of the heart ache and sadness that follows. She doesn't want to be the reason a family falls apart." I smiled up at my dad, knowing he had read my mind, but also thankful he had said it for me.

"Well either way there's heart ache, because you and Jake are not happy. If Leah really does not love him there shouldn't be a problem."

"and Billy? Does he just get forgotten in all of this? This is his life to."

"The boy does bring up a problem. But then again he might know his parents aren't happy he might know that they don't love each other and that they do what they do for him." my dad put his hand on my shoulder as both Alice and my mom let go.

"That would be far worse pain that just your parents splitting up. Being the only reason they stay together and are unhappy. Not something any one should have to live with."

"I know. But I don't know what to do. Its just all one big mess."

"A love triangle." my dad joked and smiled at my mom. I looked at them suspiciously. But shrugged it off.

"I don't know, I just want to go to bed." I tried to smile.

"We do have a very long day ahead of us." Alice beamed.

I looked up at her. "Long day?"

"Your first day of school!" she jumped excitedly.

"Wait what?"

"Unless you, want to, rest, your to tired…"

I cut her off. "No! I want to go!" I said almost as excited as she was.

"Are we all going?"

"Yes." my dad nodded.

"Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive parents, you are my sister." My mom smiled up at me.

"You know the rest of the story." dad shrugged like it was nothing. ut this was not his first day of school ever. more like his hundredth. "Not that many, but it feels like it." he smiled at me.

I glared. "Your not going to be, keeping an eye so to speak on me are you?"

"Of course.." my mom elbowed him in the ribs. "not. I wouldn't do that." he looked down at her and made a face. She laughed at him.

"I wont let him ruin your first day."

"Daddy please let me just do it on my own."

"Fine. But we all will eat lunch together. You don't have every class with us. Your mother was against it. She told me you needed to do some of this on your own. Go spread your wings so to speak." he sighed. I could tell he was disappointed.

"Am I alone in any class. No family what so ever?"

"hey I'm the cool aunt." Alice smiled. "But yes, you have one class with your mother and father, one with just me, and then one with all of us. The rest are yours. And yours alone."

I smiled excited to finally be on my own for something at least. So it was just some stupid school class, but it was a start. I had never really been on my own. For anything, always being protected and watched and hovered over. It would be good to be alone.

"Can I drive?" I perked up and put my hands behind my back with a smile.

"Were taking the Volvo."

Before he could argue I cut him off. "We wont all fit in just one car."

He sighed in defeat. Knowing he had been beaten.

"YES!"

"All your stuff is in your room." my mom smiled and nodded toward the door.

"I laid out some new out fits for you on your bed that I just got." Alice said as she turned and walked away. "By the way, I would go with, green."

I looked at her peculiarly. I shrugged knowing I would understand as soon as I saw the clothes.

"Go ahead. We'll be there soon." I smiled and hugged both my parents and was off.

I ran toward the cottage and ran into my room.

There was a book bag on the floor at the end of my bed. It contained all of my school things that I would need. I looked on the bed at the clothes Alice had laid out. There were a few more pairs of jeans, three boxes that contained three new pairs of Etnies. A button up shirt that was pink with some white stripes a cami to go underneath. There was a tight light blue baby doll tee with fox on it. Then there was a small tight baby doll tee that was black, with neon green and white splatters like paint on it. And neon green fox head on the front.

Green one. I smiled

I put away the clothes and laid a pair of jeans and the t-shirt on my dresser for the morning.

I looked around my room. Everything about this place reminded me of the one thing I couldn't have. Jake. What if he was right, what if Leah didn't love him. Could I rip him from his family?

more importantly could I rip apart Billy's family? I sighed and looked up into my mirror. I shook the hair out of my face. I saw a picture of me and Jake in the corner. I reached for it.

A tear streamed down my face as I looked at it. Jacob held me so close in his arms. I was hugging him back. We were in love, we were so happy. It was another life time. A different life. A life I could no longer have. I gently ripped the picture in half, tearing Jake away from me, I placed half the picture back in the corner of the mirror and placed the other half on the dresser. I looked at the newly formed picture in the mirror, and I saw a girl that was no longer here. She had been lost some where a long the way. I silently wondered if she would ever resurface. If any one would ever find her again.

I walked over to the bed, ready to get some sleep for my busy day. Granted I would only have a few hours to sleep but for me that would be enough.

I plopped down onto the bed belly first, to exhausted to change. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at my ceiling.

I sighed and the up coming day. It would be a new day, a change. I would start fresh. First day of school and a new life. My new life, with out Jacob Black.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! i know ya can do it.. it'll make me crank the chapters out that much quicker. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for the two people who have already read this... last night when i posted chatper six for some reason it posted chapter 7 and 8 with it... :-// so please bare with me thank ya!! **

**A LOT of people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 8**

I had barely slept. The happenings from the passing night were still fresh in my mind. Jacob was with Leah. They were married, and whether Jake wanted to admit that Leah really did love him or not was a different story. He was in denial, whether it be denial of her feelings or his own I wasn't sure.

I sighed as we pulled into the school parking lot. Excitement over ruled my emotions. Letting me forget the troubles with Jacob. For at least now.

I parked next to my dads Volvo. Or my brother? I don't know I wasn't sure exactly it was all rather confusing. The poor humans would probably think the same, but I didn't let them know I thought the story about all of us was just a bit to hard to believe.

"Excited are we?" Jasper asked from the back seat. I smiled.

"Nope, not at all." I looked around at the parking lot, every one was buzzing around with out a care in the world. Shuffling about not realizing the danger that had just pulled in. I laughed slightly to myself. A family full of vampires and no one was the wiser. It still baffled me how my family had managed it for so long. Keeping it all a secret, that was until my mom anyway.

Alice beamed in the seat next to me. Emmett and Rosalie road in the car with my mom and dad. Alice and Jasper were in my car with me. Jasper only came because Alice wanted to ride with me.

I sighed as I opened my door.

"It'll be ok. I see you having a wonderful day. And hey you might even make some new friends." Alice smiled as she climbed out of the car and held the seat up so Jasper could climb out of the back.

"No one ever makes friends outside of the family, well except Edward." Jasper joked as he hopped out.

We met up with the others and began to walk toward the building.

My dad laughed under his breath, we all looked toward him.

"So it starts, the gossip." he smiled.

"Lovely." Alice beamed as hopped closer to me and put her arm on my shoulder.

We made our way into the buidling. The entire place seemed to be buzzing with excitement, and I doubt it was because of a new year of school. I could hear the people gossiping about 'the new kids' saying things like there were so many of them. Why are they all together. Wonder where there from. Nothing to crude. That was until you got to the boys gossip. It was rather annoying. To be talked about and not being able to say anything. I could hear the buzz about the new girls. How hott they were how sexy they were. How fast it would take to get into there pants. I twisted my face in an annoyance.

"You'll get used it." Jasper replied as he sent a wave of calm to me.

"It'll die down, we wont be talked about for long." Alice said. "About a week."

"A week?"

"It's normal when we start some where new." My dad replied.

"People are curious. They like the gossip its human nature sweetie."

"Uh sweetie is not going to go over well from my so called sister." I hissed quietly.

"Guess I have to get used to some things to." she smiled.

"Have a good day Renesmee." Rosalie said as placed her arm on my shoulder.

I sighed. "I'm starting fresh. A new beginning. It's Carlie."

"Oh not this again." She huffed.

"It's just.."

"You'll find some one better than that dog. I assure you." She spat as she walked away.

"Rose?" Emmett called after her. "Sorry." he looked back at me before following her.

I sighed, looking up at the building that now seemed to tower over me, going over the whole fake life story that me and my family had come up with in my head, for what had to be the millionth time. I was nervous but I didn't know why. I was fine just a few minutes ago. Then again, a few minutes ago I wasn't just a few short steps away from It.

I took a deep breath, trying to rid the butterflies from my stomach as the rest of us walked our way into the school building.

My mind ran through a bunch of worried thoughts as I walked to the school doors as they lead me to my locker. All of our lockers were next to each other. I tried to push the thoughts to the back of my head, thinking of other things instead, but failing miserably. Alice and Jasper said there good byes as they headed to there first class, all of them had been here before done this hundreds of times. They knew this school, knew where they were going. What if I got lost? I sighed.

"You'll be fine." my dad whispered.

I tried to smile. "Who are you again?" I joked.

"Adoptive brother." he glared jokingly at me.

"That my sister just so happens to be in love with. isn't that a little weird?"

My mom laughed. We both looked at her peculiarly.

"My first day at forks, when I first saw you and your family. Jessica said the exact same thing." She laughed again. I was confused but dad must of understood because he laughed lightly too.

"Well it is." I hissed annoyed.

"They'll buy it. Trust me." dad said.

I smiled at him.

"Ok your first class is just down the hall, biology." both dad and mom smiled at that. Some reminice love scene probably played in there head, I cleared my throat. "One of your class' alone." dad continued.

"Wait alone?" I felt the butterflies swell up again.

"You'll be fine. You can do this. We'll see you in your next class."

"Remember to breath." Dad added as he pulled my mom away. She didn't look like she wanted to let me go by myself. I couldn't believe it was my dad that was able to let me go. He usually held on so tight I could hardly breath.

They must have warned him to let me be. I smiled at the thought of Alice threatening him.

I sighed as I shut the locker door and walked toward my class.

I tried to clear my head. I was nervous and distracted. I wasn't paying close enough attention and bumped right into some guy walking into the biology room. I groaned.

"Sorry." he said as he continued to walk not even noticing me.

I scowled, feeling like an idiot. _Way to make a first impression, _I thought as I took the seat farthest away from the front.

I slumped into my chair, my stomach dropping with guilt and a pang of nervousness as the bell rang, signaling the time to get out of the halls and into class.

I took a quick glance at everyone as they entered the room, filling the seats around me. Everyone was so different from the other, all having different looks and expressions on their faces, some looking excited and some looking like they never wanted class to start.

The first minutes of class droned on and on, the minutes ticking by sluggishly. At first my teacher wrote his name on the board, took attendance. I paid close attention to the names, hoping Alice was right and I would make some new friends. He finally came to my name.

"Re… renee."

"Renesmee. But call me Carlie please." I corrected him as he looked up to see where the voice came from. I smiled at him. "What can I say my mom was, well different."

"Carlie it is then." he nodded and made a note of it in his papers. "Welcome to forks."

I smiled.

As he finished attendance he then gave us an assignment. Read chapter fourteen in the book and answer the questions on the sheet that he then began to pass around. He obviously had not wanted school to start this soon.

"Oh Carlie, do you want to start with something simple or did you take a Biology class at your old school? Mr. Frantz asked.

"Uh I think I can manage." I smiled sheepishly, not wanting him to draw any more unnecessary attention to me.

He turned around and the noise erupted. Everyone was talking and buzzing around whispering. I could hear most of what they was being said. Who was the new girl. What a freaky name. I then thanked my lucky stars for correcting him. Hardly anyone was pronouncing it right in the first place.

He turned back around and tried to quiet the nosey class room.

I sighed again, shaking my head and begun working on the assignment. I was finished fifteen minutes later. I was not a slow reader. I looked up to the clock. This day was going by slowly.

With nothing to do and feeling awfully bored I looked up only to find my teacher reading a book about love. Love, how to find it and how to keep it.

Apparently he was not married, and either couldn't get a date or keep it.

Frowning slightly, I started scanning the people in the classroom, trying to remember their names.

There was a shy looking girl with red hair in the front of the class. She had her nose in her book and kept from looking up. Ali I think was her name. she looked nice, but maybe a bit to shy for me.

There was a flirty girl in the front of the room. Named Megan if I remembered correctly. She looked very snobbish and had her nose everywhere else but her book. Flirty with a boy who sat in front of her, named, Michael.

The door the class room suddenly opened.

A few of the other students slightly noticed. I saw a girl named Erin look up but she continued her work like he was nothing. Some didn't even acknowledge the boy.

He had a light blue button up shirt, that was buttoned half way, with a muscle shirt underneath. He wore carpenter jeans and a pair of brown sneakers. His hair was a light brown, and was spiked. I watched him intently as he silently walked to the desk picking up the sheet that held the questions to be answered.

Mr. Frantz didn't even look up. The bell had rung he was late, on all the shows I had watched and the movies I had watched, something should happen other than this. But no one seemed to care.

The boy made his way to the back of the room. He looked around and realized the only open seat was next to me. His eye brows furrowed as he sighed and pulled the chair out from the desk and plopped down beside me.

He laid his bag on the floor next to his feet and pulled out a pencil. He looked over at me, I felt my face get hot and I quickly turned away looking down at my own paper. My hair fell over the side of my face almost like a curtain. Shielding me from his penetrating eyes.

I could still feel his eyes on me, watching me.

It felt like minutes had past and I finally heard him scribbling on the paper. I thought about if for a few seconds and finally decided to peak out. He didn't even have his book out, but he was almost done his sheet.

I stopped gawking at him. And finally decided to pass the time by doodling on a piece of scrap paper. I held my head up with my other arm resting my elbow on the desk.

About three minutes past and I heard him clear his throat. It startled me slightly and I glanced up at him. He was smiling at me. I looked straight into his deep blue eyes and smiled back. He motioned slightly toward the desk. I looked down and there was a note on a piece of paper.

I looked back up at him slightly confused. He stared back at me almost perplexed. He motioned toward the paper again.

"Read it." he whispered.

I mouthed oh. And smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed.

"Have you never past a note before?" he chuckled under his breath.

I shrugged and grabbed the note.

~You're new here right?~

I scribbled yes back to him.

~you don't seem like the ordinary boring head in the clouds kind of girl~

You got all of that from just a few minutes of class?

~what can I say I'm very perceptive~

Oh really?

~yes~

sure, what else did ya get?

~Well, you must be smart. Either that or you're a very fast reader. Photographic memory perhaps. Seeing how your already done your assignment, and the rest of the mindless class isn't even half way done reading.~

Maybe all of the above. I smiled at him.

~well then add very intriguing to the list~

What do you mean.

~Your just a very interesting person that's all.~

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

~Good~

Interesting how? I smirked as I pushed the note back to his side of the table.

He began scribbling rapidly, but his handwriting was never messy, a very neat script.

He wrote for some time, stopping occasionally to think of the proper word. It was like he was writing a novel. I sat there patiently waiting. He finally slid the paper back toward me, just in time for the bell to ring. I groaned as I grabbed the paper. Not wanting the class to end. I stood up annoyed grabbing my belongings and shoving them into my bag. The boy stood next to me and swung his bag over his shoulder. He stepped out from behind the desk. I went to follow but my foot caught the leg of a chair. I fell forward dropping my bag to the floor. He caught me around the middle and carefully placed me standing up right. He bent down and handed me my bag.

"Thanks." I looked toward the floor embarrassed.

"Add clumsy to the list." he chuckled.

"What list?"

He motioned toward the note still clutched in my hand.

I looked down and smiled almost forgetting.

"I still don't know your name." my eyes met his and I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

"Well then that gives us a conversation for tomorrows class then doesn't it?" he grinned a half grin and exited the class room, looking back once he reached the door. He smiled again and disappeared around the corner.

I sighed and looked down to read his last message.

~Well for starters, you seem very out of place, like you've never done this before. Everything's new Its rather amusing. Second, your apparently smart, not like the rest of the girls at school. All they care about are clothes, boys, the latest dishy news about each other. And thirdly but don't worry not last, never last. Your extraordinarily beautiful. That interesting enough for you?

Have a good rest of the day~

I felt my face get hot again. I folded the note and placed it in my bag.

I walked to my next class. English. Slightly searching for him, but all the while not getting even just a glimpse.

I huffed as I entered my second class.

I saw my mom and dad sitting at desk and Alice behind them with an empty seat next to her. I smiled slightly at them and as I walked toward the empty chair.

"Well how was your first class?"

"Interesting." I smiled at my mom.

"You seem to be in a better mood."

"Thanks Edward." I paused and made a face, that just sounded weird. I looked up at him and he was making almost the same exact face.

"Weird?" he asked.

"Definitely" I nodded

Alice and my mom laughed.

"So meet anyone new?" Alice beamed like she didn't already know. I rolled my eyes.

She just smiled smugly at me.

I gently touched her showing her the last part of the note he had wrote.

"Interesting." she smiled.

"How?"

"He likes you. He was flirting. Beautiful boys don't just call any old girl beautiful unless there interested."

"interested in who?" My dad barked slightly.

"Shh." my mom pulled him and made him turn around. "She's an adult. She can date or not date or like whoever she wants."

"Over my.." she shot him an menacing look. He folded his arms over his chest and huffed.

I chuckled lightly at him.

I reached forward slightly and touched his shoulder. He looked back at me. "I'll have to meet him." he whispered loud enough only for us to hear.

"Meet him? I'm not dating anyone, I don't even know his name!" I hissed softly.

"Save it for later." Alice motioned as the teacher stood from behind his desk.

She was a pasty faced old lady in an ugly purple dress. Who obviously did not know how to apply make up very well.

"We have a few new students today." she motioned toward us. "The Cullen's is it?"

"Some of us." My dad said politely. "Were not all technically related but yeah."

"Mhm. Well we have Edward I presume?"

"Yes ma'm"

"Alice?" She asked looking up again.

Alice raised her hand.

"Isabella?"

"Bella." my mom corrected.

"Rene.."

Before she had trouble pronouncing it I cut her off.

"Renesmee, but please call me Carlie. My mother was well different." I smiled.

"Mhm." she said again. That was going to get annoying. "So you just moved here from Arizona?"

"Yes." my dad nodded.

""Well that must be a big change."

"Yes it is, but I think were all going to like it here."

"How many other family members do you have?" she asked, honestly interested. She must like her job either that or she was putting off doing actual work. Unlike Mr. Frantz who just simple didn't care either way.

"My father works for the hospital now, but him and my mothe, adopted all of us. There's myself and Alice. Bella and Carlie." he almost choked on my name. "Are actually sisters." I sat there listening to him lie, it was like it came so easily for him. "Then there are three others." he smiled.

"Wow your father and mother must be very busy."

Me and Alice have a brother. And the other two are related."

"Your parents must be very good people."

"Yes they are. With out them I don't know where any of us would be."

I was baffled at how easily lying came to him. The story seemed so far fetched and yet she believed every word. Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and then Bella and Carlie Swan. It all seemed to far fetched for even me to believe. But then again that was the life in the Cullen family.

The school day lagged on for what felt like forever. Biology first, then English with Alice my mom and dad, gym with Alice, then there was lunch. All of which I spent searching for the mystery man. After lunch there was history, math with my mom and dad, Photography, and last Art. Who takes art?

The school day finally ended, and I walked my way outside to my car. I leaned up against the hood waiting for the rest of my family. I eyed the parking lot, searching. Then I spotted him as he swiftly slid into the driver seat of a blue Subaru. He raised his head and looked in my direction, he smiled and nodded as he pulled out.

I smiled back and was started at the sudden touch of Alice jumping up and down behind me with her hands on my shoulders.

"Alice?"

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Non eventful. It was rather dull." I smiled.

"Well tomorrows a new day." she beamed.

I looked up to see the rest of the family walking toward us.

"How was the rest of your day. Carlie." Rose hissed. "I cant believe you got everyone to call you that." she rolled her eyes.

"Well good news is, your daughter isn't as clumsy as you were in gym." Alice chuckled as she looked at my mom. "Bad news is. School is boring for her." they all laughed.

"Get used to it." Emmett's booming laughter almost shook me as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"See you at home."

I nodded as we all climbed it.

The drive home my mind wondered to the mystery man, it bothered me that I still didn't know his name. was he trying to hide something? Or was he just trying to play it cool. Hard to get. My mind drifted back to the note. He had said I was interesting, beautiful even. My face felt hot again, and my stomach felt like there were butterflies in it again, but I wasn't nervous. Anxious for a new day of school. Another biology class. A new day, a new day to find out his name. I didn't know why I was so intrigued by him, but for some reason I couldn't get him off my mind. It was a totally new experience for me. Something completely different and new, and a part of me really liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy!! I'm having a blast writing this… **

**A LOT of people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think. sory for some reason it wont let me change from bold ..**

Chapter 9:

The rest of the day went by just as slow. I even tried going to sleep early, it didn't work. I couldn't sleep. So I decided to join the rest of the family back at the main house.

"Hey I thought you went to bed early?" Esme asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I said as I plopped down in the couch.

"The boys are out back, playing. Everyone else is out there as well. Carlisle is in his study."

"Ok." I smiled at her and stood up to walk out back.

I saw my dad and Emmett wrestling. They both collided in mid air landing with a loud thud on the ground. They rolled around each one of them trying to gain the upper hand. Neither of them ever doing it. Emmett had the strength and but my dad had the speed, and the ability to see what Emmett was going to try.

"Come on Bella. Just block him." Emmett grumbled as Edward escaped his clutches yet again.

"Wow" Jasper said as he looked up in my direction. I quickly looked away. I had forgot he could sense my emotions. I tried to clear my head also. I started to recite the declaration of independents.

My dad stopped, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Emmett pounce and pin him for a few seconds to the ground.

"Yes!"

"Get off, something's bothering Renesmee, that doesn't count." he replied getting up.

I sighed, I should have stayed home. This was a bad idea.

I smiled at everyone.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Then why are you blocking me?"

"I'm not. It's uh homework." I smiled.

"Bella?" he called.

I groaned.

"Nothing is wrong! Please dad just stop."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now focused on me.

"It's nothing." I repeated, trying to will them to believe me and just drop it.

"Nessie." I slightly winced at the name as it left Emmett's mouth. Then I realized my out.

"It's just, Jacob." I sad sadly. It wasn't really a lie, just not the whole truth. It still bothered me to no end. I wanted to know how, how he could have done this. How he could do this to me, to us. He threw it all away for her. Was it because of me? Was I just to much of a freak for him to ever truly love me? It was almost an unbearable pain. Somehow that pain was truly numbed in that first class of biology, I just wanted to know why. Why was I so intrigued.

"Jacob is a mutt. You deserve so much better than him." I rolled my eyes at my dad, surprised that he actually tried to be nice mutt was a step up from mongrel. He's never gotten along with Jake, ever. I never really understood why, it couldn't just be because his baby girl was growing up. Or the fact that he loved his baby girl. It had to be more. But they always kept me in the dark about everything. That was my life.

"Your father is right, that mongrel doesn't deserve you. He's a sick twisted monster who if you ask me smells like wet dog, who wants that around them all the time. I sure don't." Rosalie, I slightly shook my head, always some how thinking about herself. But I still loved her. She didn't know that Jake smelled amazing to me. I thought he was the best smelling thing in the world. I shook the thought out of my head.

Alice walked over to me. "It will all work out."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you. Or know the future." I smiled at her. "Care to share?"

"Who say's I saw anything. Remember I cant see the dog, and I can barely see you. And your lucky I can see you at all it takes lots of concentration."

"But you could see if, my future, well disappears."

"It does a few times, that doesn't mean anything, he could just come to talk. Or vise versa."

"Your not going to tell me anything are you?"

"And ruin the surprise?" she smiled and walked past me.

Jasper followed and put his hand on my shoulder. Sending a wave of calm and some how a little bit of hope.

"Thanks." he nodded. Emmett and Rose followed behind them.

"Alice is right, it will work out the way its supposed to work out. Look at the three of us. No one thought we would be at this point. Not even us, but we are."

"Thanks dad. I know you never liked him and I don't understand why, but I love him." I sighed. "Even now, after everything, I still love him, I still want him, and I don't know why." I looked away down at my feet.

"Honey. It's" he paused trying to figure a way out to explain why he hated him and decided it was an effort not well spent. "Because that's what you do when you love some one. You love them for there faults, there downsides. Through the good and the bad. And through there mistakes. And sometimes you can forgive them for there mistakes and get to a point where its even better than before. More magical."

I looked up at him. "You sound like you know from experience." I questioned looking at my mom.

"I do."

I looked at him slightly confused, and at the same time asking him to explain.

"I left your mom once." he said with sadden eyes as he reached for her hand.

"What?" I almost shrieked, not believing it.

"Yeah you wouldn't of guessed that now. But it was a long, long time ago. When she was still human. I thought I was doing what was best. I was sadly mistaken. We were both miserable. It was the most difficult thing I had ever had to do, I left to protect her. Protect her from the danger that this life brings with it. The pain I had caused her from being with her. It was the biggest mistake of my entire existence I still regret it now after all these years. But I couldn't of known the real danger, the real pain. The real pain was in leaving. It was the greatest of all pains. But I," he paused to think and looked at my mom, her eyes got slightly wider. "I came back. Your mother forgave me, and I have spent every day every moment since then proving to her how sorry I am and how much I truly do love her. She forgave me and we became something more than before, something better."

"She wanted to be human before I was born, why not change her then?" I asked.

"I wanted to shield her from this. I didn't want her to miss a single moment of being human. I didn't want her to regret her choice, and resent me later for taking her humanity from her. Her soul."

"Your father doesn't really believe there's an after life for creatures like us."

"Nobody knows that, how could they. Were not monsters we chose a different life, a better life from what we were given, or cursed with." I replied.

"I know that now. But I didn't always believe it."

"So you left to protect her, just like I left to protect Jacob."

"Sort of. Yes."

"But she didn't give up on you, she never gave up on you!"

"I cant believe I'm going to say this, and I'll deny ever being on that dogs side, but how do you know Jacob has? How do you know he hasn't been on your side from the very beginning, but just made a mistake? A huge mistake that changed his life yes, but a mistake none the less."

I stared at him with a look of shock on my face. My mother had the same shocked look.

"I know, like I said, I'll deny it." he smiled at me. "I would completely hate the idea of having him as part of the family completely like a son in law." he made a face. "But if that's who your supposed to be with, that's who you love with all your heart. Then who am I to stop it. Who am I to deny you the chance to find the happiness and love that I have with your mother?"

I smiled and jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you. I love you guys." I kissed both there cheeks "Oh give Emmett a rematch!" I said to my dad with a smile.

"YES!" Emmett yelled as he ran out past me. "Your on Edward!"

"Come on then." I saw my father taunt.

And the night went on like that for some time. The boys wrestling each one trying to gain the upper hand but never being able to.

I don't know when I had fallen asleep, but I awoke in my bed in the morning to my alarm. Waking me to get ready for school.

I pushed my self up onto my elbows. I yawned and shook my head. Excitement suddenly filled me, it was almost time for another day of school. Another biology class. Maybe ii would finally find out his name. I was suddenly anxious for the morning to pass quickly. I thought about what to wear. I was nervous, why was I nervous? I sighed, I shouldn't be nervous I don't even know him, why do I care what he thinks of me? Or what I wear for that matter. I sighed again and sat up.

The scent hit me then.

Jacob. I quickly scanned the room, and saw nothing. I heard my door crack open slightly my head shifted in that direction as it inched open more.

REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! TELL ME WATCHA THINK!!

**Just REVIEW! Ill crank the chapters out that much faster the more reviews! **

**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N: Enjoy!! I'm having a blast writing this…

****

A LOT of people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!

Review review please and thank you!!! The more that review.. The faster I crank the chapters out : )

****

Tell me what you think.

**Chapter 10:**

"Mom!" I shrieked. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

"I just, nothing." I looked around once more.

"Jacob?" I turned my head toward her.

"How did?"

"He was here last night, he came to check on you while you were sleeping, your father nearly ripped his head off as he threw him out the door." a look of panic ran through my face and she raised her hand and came and sat on the bed. "He's fine, he released him, and made him explain himself." I waited patently for her to explain it to me, but she never did she just smiled at me. "it's all in here, he wrote you a letter he was going to leave it on your night stand, but Alice saw your future suddenly disappear and couldn't hide it from your father quick enough, he ran here and Jacob was in your room."

"Did he hurt him?"

She shook her head. "Jakes tough always has been. He wanted you to read it. If you wouldn't talk to him he wanted to explain and this was the only way he knew how. It's up to you if you want to read it or not."

"Should I?"

"I cant answer that for you."

I sighed and looked down at the envelope.

"I'll let you get ready for school." she stood and walked out.

I looked down at the envelope again, contemplating whether to read it or not. I turned it over, it had a small scribble on the back of it.

I'll explain in person if you don't want to read it. You know where I'll be tonight.

Love always and forever Jacob.

I sighed and placed the envelope on the night stand.

I didn't know if I wanted to her his excuses, in a letter or in person. Either way what if they weren't good enough? What if they didn't change anything?

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed grabbing my pillow and pulling it over my face.

I groaned loudly into the pillow so to muffle the sound.

I threw it back on the bed and decided to get ready for school. Ignoring the letter, and Jacob all together.

At this moment I wanted nothing to do with him. I did however want to find some answers out today. I could tell biology was going to become my most favorite subject.

The ride to school was slow. I couldn't drive fast enough. Specially driving behind my father, I always thought he drove fast. But at this moment it just wasn't fast enough.

We finally reached the parking lot and I pulled into the spot next to my dad.

We all climbed out, and I scanned the parking lot for his blue car. It was no where to be seen. I sighed. Late again I presume. Well it wasn't exactly time for school so he still had time.

Rose and Emmett said goodbye and walked toward the school building.

I saw Alice smile, lets get to class to. Come on. She grabbed my dad and mom and pulled them along leaving me next to my car. I eyed her suspiciously and looked around. I saw his blue Subaru pull into the parking lot. She smiled back at me and winked.

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "I don't know what you two are plotting but I have a feeling if I don't follow her I'll be in trouble."

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled.

I reached into the car and grabbed my bag and shut the door. I looked up and his car was parked, but he was no where to be seen.

I sighed annoyed. I started walking to biology, alone. Still searching. As I got closer to the school I stopped. I scanned the parking lot. Everyone was walking around and talking. Some saw me looking around, and wondered who I could have lost. I ignored them all blocking them out. Trying to find only one person. I eventually sighed and gave up. I walked toward the building, Alice was apparently wrong. He must have changed his mind or something. I sighed as I turned the corner to head to the biology class room.

"Looking for someone?"

I gasp and let out a low scream. I turned around and he was behind me, laughing. I glared at him and smacked his arm. "Not funny!"

"I think your hilarious."

"And I think your rather annoying." I retorted. He just smiled at me. I stared at him. His blue eyes were a little bit brighter today and his hair was a bit more of a mess but still spiked. He wore carpenter jeans, and black sneakers. He had on a grey fox hoodie. With blue, white and black writing. I smiled. One thing we had in common. I suddenly realized why Alice had laid out an entire outfit of fox, except for my jeans I was in an entire fox outfit. My fox tank top underneath my fox hoodie, even a pair of my fox sneakers. I smiled again.

"Something amusing?" he asked as we started our way to class.

"Not really."

"Take it you race?"

"Huh?"

"Motocross? Fox?"

"Oh, no. I've always wanted to though. It seems fun."

"It is, it's a rush."

"Do you?"

"Yeah." he smiled. I realized then that I liked that smile. It was a crooked half grin smile but it was a true smile it wasn't forced.

"That's pretty cool. How long?"

"A while."

We reached biology class and he grabbed the door and held it open for me. I grinned and walked past him.

We walked back to the same desk we were at yesterday. The teacher began his lecture, and then passed out a worksheet on chapter fifteen. Again showing no knowledge of his own subject. It was like he didn't care at all. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my worksheet.

I looked up to see him filling out the answers, again with no book. I looked down at the questions on the sheet.

Some I could answer without the book, but I knew some I would need it so I grabbed my book out and placed it on the desk. I glanced up and he smiled but didn't turn his gaze toward me.

I quickly found the answers I needed in the book and was done with in a matter of minutes. I slid the paper slightly out of my way. I looked up to find him completely done and his hands were folded over each other on a piece of paper in front of him. He didn't even look in my direction as he past the paper toward me.

~hi~

I suppressed a giggle. Hi? I think we covered that already though.

~I don't remember at all saying the word hi or anything remotely close to it, no hey, or hello at all.~

Well ok it wasn't said but it was implied with the conversation. Where you might I add nearly scared me half to death.

~oh it wasn't that bad, I'm pretty sure it would take much more than that to put you anywhere near death.~

It was just a saying

~a rather dumb one if ya ask me. Its never anywhere close to the truth. I startled you yes but almost scared to death?~

Smart ass :-P

~nice~

I thought so. I smiled as I slid the note back over.

He glanced over at me and rolled his eyes and then smiled his half grin.

~so how are you liking forks?~

It's ok, not anything like I thought it was going to be.

~good or bad~

Bit of both. I replied which wasn't exactly far from the truth. I then asked how long he had been in forks.

~little over a year~

How do you like it?

~what I expected, for the most part.~

Its funny, things never are what we expect, not really. I mean were sitting here talking to complete stranger. I mean we don't even know each others names.

~That's not completely true.~

What do you mean?

~Renesmee Cullen~

Ah that's where your wrong. It's Carlie.

~Well then its nice to meet you Carlie.~

I don't get your name?

I heard him laugh under his breath. ~You didn't ask.~

Well then I'm asking.

~It's Landon. Scott~

It's nice to meet you Landon.

~Likewise.~

The rest of the class continued that way. He asked about my family and I told him the so called story. He didn't question it but he did get a weird look but quickly changed it. I found out that he has one brother, he rides motocross and sometimes races. He owns a few bikes, and four wheelers. He drives a Subaru wrx and loves my car and actually wants to drive it.

What is it with men and cars? I asked him

~You don't like cars?~

Oh no I love cars. But when you tell a guy that they get a little upset especially if you know more than them.

~some guys are just insecure.~

I take it your not?

~Do I seem like I am?~

Not at all.

~then why did you ask a question you already knew the answer to?~

I'm inquisitive. I smiled. He quickly scribbled back and held the note for two seconds and then finally slid it closer to me.

~apparently. Have a good day Carlie.~ I looked up confused, just in time for the bell to ring.

"Another day, another class." he said as he smiled at me and slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk toward the door.

"Why are you so cryptic?" I hissed trying to keep the smile off of my face.

"At least your not bored."

"Annoyed." I replied.

"Yes but not bored." he smiled his half grin at me.

"Just rather annoyed. And that doesn't answer my question."

"Ah another class period maybe. Have a good day Carlie." and he walked out the door. I grabbed my belongings and tried to follow but when I gout out to the hallway he was already gone. I sighed as I made my way through the rush of students to my next class.

They day dragged on just like the last. I was relieved when me and Alice finally walked into the lunch room.

"why do we need gym? I find it extremely pointless." I replied as we spotted the rest of the family at the larger of the tables.

Alice just smiled at me and quickened her pass. "Alice? What in the, UGH! Is everyone cryptic today?"

"No I think it's just me." I turned around and Landon was behind me.

"Eating lunch today I see?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well I, you didn't eat yesterday." I said sheepishly looked away from him.

"Who says I didn't eat?"

"Well, its just, I didn't see you."

"Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough."

I groaned at his cryptic answer. Always mysterious.

He laughed. "Your always so mysterious, I don't get you." I replied.

"Ah yes but I keep you guessing."

I smirked at him. He had me there.

"Your still a mystery to me to, if it makes you feel any better, I can usually figure people out, you, not so much."

"You could make things easy."

"I could, but, I'm not going to."

I ground in frustration. "What is with all the mysterious cryptic stuff?"

"oh come on, tell me the last two days haven't been fun?"

I smiled at him.

"See. Where's the fun in being simple? Easy is boring. Its more fun this way. Every day ya learn something new. Its exciting, just think next class you'll have more questions."

"Who says I don't want to ask them now?"

"Well I would offer you the chance to eat lunch with me, outside, that's where I was yesterday, one answer down. But I'm afraid your uh brother." he looked over toward the table Alice had walked to. "Does not look very happy at the moment" he tried to smile in there direction.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, I turned toward the table knowing just who it was. My father. "Uh he's a little over protective." I glared at him harshly, if looks could kill he would have dropped dead, more so than usually.

"Well then shall we continue this another class period. I wouldn't want to start anything. Besides, your going to need him on your good side, if your going to come four wheeling with me this weekend." and with that he walked away, leaving me speechless and slightly confused. Did he just ask me out on a date? No dates were dinner, a movie maybe. This was messy and dirty and so not a date. He couldn't have, he barely knows me. I shook the thoughts from my head as I headed to the table to confront him.

I dropped my bag on the floor next to me. The table was full of trays with un eaten food. Which wasn't new. I was the only one that was hungry but right now that would have to wait.

"What is your problem?" I hissed through my teeth, low enough only we could hear.

He crossed his arms over his chest like a child. "I thought I was the child?" I spat.

"Ouch." I heard Emmett say under his breath.

"I don't have a problem."

"Could have fooled me. I know you were listening."

"So."

"Mo.. Bella. Do something about your, boyfriend, before you don't have one." I threatened.

"Don't threaten me young lady." he growled through his teeth.

"Young lady?" I growled. I bent down and grabbed my bag throwing it over my shoulder. "You are seriously out of line, and totally unfair. You say one thing and do another. Make up your mind, you either want me to have a normal life or you don't! either way I'm starting to wonder if I want you in either!" I hissed as I stormed out of the cafeteria. I walked swiftly to my car not looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy!! I'm having a blast writing this… **

**A LOT of people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!**

**Review review please and thank you!!! The more that review.. The faster I crank the chapters out : )**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 11:**

I threw my bag onto the hood of the car and jumped un top as well. I groaned and leaned against the windshield trying to cool myself down. I put my arm over my face and closed my eyes.

I sighed as I heard footsteps coming closer to me. "Look just leave me alone, we can talk about it later at home!" I growled.

"Well seeing as how I don't know where you live that could be rather difficult." I moved my arm and Landon was standing at the front of my car. "Are you ok?" he lowered his face slightly, almost as an apology, but he had nothing to apologize about it was all Edward, my dad.

"She's fine." I pushed myself up and he was standing behind Landon arms crossed and glaring my mom was close behind him with Alice.

Landon turned around to face him, he stood tall and strong, even after seeing my fathers glaring face staring back him coldly.

"Look. I don't have a sister, but if I did I would probable be the same way. I don't blame you for not trusting me but I haven't given you any reason not to. You don't know me, and I don't know you, but from what I can see, you care about your sister a lot. I mean her no harm."

"Sure. You're a male."

Landon smiled. "So are you, so what's that say about yourself." he never raised his voice or seemed at all angry or scared. I sat there watching them stare at each other for what felt like hours really it was only seconds, my father probably picking his brain the entire time.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Bella. Ignore my brother. Edwards very, emotional. More like a child really" she laughed and gently pushed him out of the way.

"Nice to meet you." they shook hands and Alice smiled up at him. I didn't realize just how tall he was until now. He was a few inches taller than my dad, I realized now he had to look up at him to glare. It made me laugh. Everyone turned there attention toward me.

"Sorry."

"Well I wouldn't want you to be late to class on your second day at a new school. History right?"

"Yeah." I eyed him suspiciously how did he know what class I had next.

He held his hand out to help me off the hood of my car. I smiled at him and took it. He gently helped me down and grabbed my bag for me.

"Shall we?" he grinned his half grin at me. "It was nice meeting you." he nodded. "Alice, Bella, Edward, I'll get Carlie to her next class safe and sound." and he lead me away toward the school.

"Smug arrogant son of a…" I heard my dad growl under his breath.

"Edward!"

"Bella's right, you sound just like Charlie!" Alice laughed.

"What? I don't sound like Charlie."

"Yes you do. Over protective father." my mom retorted.

"With good reason." he argued as they followed far behind, but I could still hear them.

"He's no danger. There is no threat here." Alice replied. I would see it, and this weekend there going to have a fabulous time. She doesn't even disappear isn't this better than that?"

"No." he grumbled.

There is no pleasing you is there? I thought. I'm sorry I'm such a big disappointment dad. I heard him sigh from behind.

"Lets go." I hurried my pass getting further out of ear shut, I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Sure."

"What's your next class? I don't want you to be late on my account."

"I wont be don't worry." he smirked.

He grabbed the door to history class and held it open for me. Before I entered I turned toward him and smiled. "Guess I'll see you later?"

"Or sooner." I ignored his crytpics and walked past him into the class room.

I heard the door shut and I sighed. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat at the desk closest to the window.

"So, I think I'm going to like history about as much as I like biology." I heard Landon from behind me. I laughed and turned around to see him leaning with his foot up against the back wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm at my next class."

"Really." I tried not to sound to excited, but I failed miserably.

He laughed and nodded pushing himself off the wall and he took the seat next to me.

"Hope no one sat here. They just lost there seat."

"Some girl named Rachel."

"Oh well, then I could give her, her seat back."

"No, I much rather like the new guy in it. He's not boring." I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he smirked.

"Oh you like the new guy?" I tried to sound sad. "I mean if you swing that way."

"Oh funny."

I grinned at him.

"What other class' do you have?"

"And ruin the surprise? Never."

"Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"Sometimes skipping is good for your health."

"I highly doubt it."

"How would you know? Have you ever skipped before?"

I shook my head. Little did he know I had never been to school before yesterday either.

"Well we'll have to change that, you proper good young lady." he teased.

"You sound like my father." I groaned.

"The doctor?" oh crap.

"uh yeah."

"I imagine I'm must be tough. Living in a house with that many teenagers."

"Well we usually get along really well."

"and Edward?"

"Edward, just doesn't like that I'm growing up. Moving on."

"Moving on?"

"It's a long story."

"Another time then." he smiled as the teacher told every one to be quiet. He informed us that we were going to be watching a movie for the entire class period and finish the remainder of the movie tomorrow.

I groaned. Another boring class period. The teachers in the school literally knew nothing. And rarely liked to teach. Was all schools like this?

"Problem?"

I shook my head. "Do you ever get the feeling you know more than the teachers do?"

"Always." he pulled out a piece of paper from his bag as the teacher turned he lights off and started the movie. I saw him walk back over to his desk and sat down. Propping his head on his arms. It looked like he was ready to take a nap.

Landon began to scribble on the paper. I assumed notes, but then he slowly passed the paper to me.

~So you never answered my question~

Which one? I think your more inquisitive than me.

~Lets say were both even. And the one from lunch.~

I felt my heart race faster, I swallowed trying to keep my cool.

Which one would that be?

~I'm pretty sure I asked only one question that you left unanswered.~

I held back a giggle, he was going to play hard ball. I could play too. I acted dumb.

I don't know which one your talking about.

~You have a bad poker face.~

Your not looking at me. I past the note back and looked up at him and realized I was wrong. He was staring at me with a smile on his face.

I lowered my eye brow a little and bit my bottom lip and turned away.

~Your not very observant are you?~

Yes I just didn't expect you to be watching me, like that.

~Like I told you, you intrigue me. I find you very interesting.~

Likewise.

~I'm not that interesting.~

Oh really, Mr. mysterious. I find you fascinating.

~Good thing or a bad thing?~

I laughed at him for using the same question I had from yesterday.

Good thing.

~interesting how~ I read it and looked up at him. He smirked at me, and I grinned back. Copy cat. I mouthed at him. He laughed lightly.

Well for starters, you seem like you have done this before. You seem at ease, you know all the answers without having to even open a book. Which means your not dumb, your rather bright. Second, your nothing like the rest of the guys who all they care about is scoring the next touchdown, or scoring the hottest cheerleader, and getting into girls pants. And thirdly but not last. Your not bad to look at either. That interesting enough for you? I smiled and passed the note back to him.

He laughed. Some of the students in front of us turned there attentions toward us we both looked up and smiled.

"The movie, that part, It was funny, sorry if you don't see the humor in it, but do go on." he said with a grin trying not to laugh.

"Nice going." I whispered. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

~so you remember my list. Now who's the copy cat?~

Well its all true.

~Are you implying that mine wasn't?~

Well no, not all of it.

~which part is false?~

??? I just wrote question mark, I didn't find myself at all beautiful. I was a freak, he just didn't know how much of a freak I was. I was half breed who didn't belong anywhere. I really should belong here. I was one of two like me in the entire world.

He smiled and began to scribble on the paper.

~If you referring to the you being out of place, if it makes you feel any better you seem better today, it was just the nerves of a new school. Second, if its that your smart and not like the rest of the stuck up girls, your still smart. It took you all of what ten minutes to answer the questions in biology? While the rest of the class it took the entire class, and still some of them weren't finished. And even now, you are not even remotely paying attention to the movie, but when Mr. Banner passes the questionnaire sheet out for homework, you'll be able to answer every question. And thirdly but never last. :- ) if your referring to the extraordinarily beautiful part. I may have been a bit far from the truth.~

I read it, and re read it. I didn't know which part was worse. The part where apparently I'm a smart geek. Or the part he said that beautiful was a bit far from the truth.

He quickly slid a tiny ripped folded piece of paper over to me. I eyed it curiously and picked it up.

~Extraordinarily beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it. Your incredibly smart and brilliant which just adds to it. Your beauty radiates like the sun. whether you can see it or not.~

I felt my face get hot and my heart beat increased dramatically. I sat there reading it over and over again. I didn't know the feelings that I was getting. It was a mixture of emotions. I suddenly then felt guilty for having them, but I reminded myself Jake had moved on. I needed to try to do the same. He was married he had a son, and he was with Leah.

I slowly began to write back to him, trying to keep the large smile off my face.

I meant what I said to, but your probably right. Not bad to look at, just doesn't do it justice. I smiled as I passed to note back to him. As he went to grab it our hands touched. His skin was warm, and soft. Just that slightest touch sent a spark through my body. He didn't jump or pull away so it must have just been me. He let his thumb graze over top of my pointer finger as he pulled the note closer to read it.

~Then what does do it?~

I grinned knowing he would ask that.

Well for starters, your eyes are such a deep blue, and they change always blue but sometimes there a different shade of blue. You could get lost in them. You not only dress in the same brand that I do, you actually ride to. And you have a smile that could probably make most girls melt. I passed the page back to him. This time he placed his hand on top of mine for a brief moment all the while caressing the top with his thumb. He slid the paper over. I saw him smirk as he started to write.

~but your not like most girls.~

In some ways I am. He took the note and quickly scribbled down his response and looked at me and smiled before releasing it to me.

~does that mean I make you melt~

Frequently. He looked at me and smiled. Probably testing his new found power. I grinned back at him and bit my bottom lip. He wrote on the paper with out even looking down at it, never breaking eye contact with me. He passed it over to me I quickly looked down and read it.

~It's cute.~

What is?

~Biting your lip~

I smiled. Your apparently very observant.

~and you aren't? I thought I was the only one that noticed the slight difference in the shades of blue. Apparently I was mistaken.~

No you were probably right, that is, until me.

He looked up from he paper toward the door he scribbled something quickly down and passed it to me. The bell then rang.

He stood up and collected his things, but he didn't rush out like usual.

I looked at him peculiarly. He just smiled at me.

I grabbed my things and stood up.

He walked toward the door. I tried to follow and he turned around toward me. "Do I get an answer?"

"Answer to what?"

He motioned toward the note. I picked it up.

~Skip with me?~

"Skip what?"

"It really is like you haven't done this before." he smiled. "Skip math."

"how do you know I have math next."

"ok I'll ruin the surprise, if you skip with me?"

I nodded. I really was in no mood to see my father.

"I have math with you."

I smiled. Knowing that would go over so well with my father.

"Where were you yesterday then?"

"skipping is healthy."

"But I saw you get in your car."

"I didn't say I went very far. Come on I'll show you."

He lead me outside, past some looked slightly puzzled as to where we could be going. We walked out through the parking lot up a small hill and into the woods.

"Are you going to kill me?" I joked.

"Not likely, I like having you around. It keeps the day interesting."

I laughed. "Where are we going?"

"To the top. I want to show you my favorite spot in this entire place."

I sighed.

"Oh come on." he smiled and kneeled slightly down.

I looked at him awkwardly.

"Well hop on. I'll carry you." he smiled.

"Carry me? Up the mountain?" I laughed.

"You think I cant do it?"

I laughed again. He came toward me and grabbed me around my waist.

I screamed between laughs, he started laughing at me.

"Your insane! Stop wiggling and I could I could do it quite easily!" he laughed.

"Put me down you're the insane one!"

"How bout we call us both insane?"

"Will you put me down?"

"I don't know, I could find out a lot while your up in the air. In my grasp." he teased with a smile.

He gently tried to tickle my sides, and I was ticklish, you wouldn't think a half human half vampire would be, but for some weird reason my vampire side had let that minor misfortune slip through. I wiggled and squirmed trying to break free of his grasp.

"Carlie, your going to make me drop you."

"Stop." I tried to kick him but it didn't work.

"Add ticklish to the list."

I finally managed to get my arms free and I tried to break his grasp as humanly strong as possible but again the efforts were useless and I didn't want to hurt him.

I tried to kick again and he laughed at my poor attempt, if he only knew my best.

I saw his body shake slightly the next thing I knew he toppled over onto the ground and I had fallen on top, both of us laughing the entire time.

"Are you alright?" he asked slightly out of breath, he looked up at me.

"Luckily I had some one to break my fall. then again he's also the one that dropped me." I teased sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean to drop you, I mean were you wiggling around at all?"

"Maybe. But he was tickling me." I smiled down at him.

"Your cute. Ya know that?" he smiled up me, with his half grin of his. It was then that the butterflies came back. He smiled and it made me melt, not like before where it was just a random guy who had a nice smile. It was something more. Something bigger, much bigger. And so much more than just a random smile. It was like a smile meant just for me.

A smile that could make you go weak at the knees.

**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy!! I'm having a blast writing this… **

**A LOT of people have this story on alert and there favs… so PLEASE review!!!**

**Review review please and thank you!!! The more that review.. The faster I crank the chapters out : )**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 12:**

"Carlie?" I heard snapping me out of my daze. It was more than daze. What did my mom always say about my dad. Dazzle, there it was, I was dazzled. His normal half grin dazzled me. Ironic really, when ya think about it. My mom had met my dad in biology at this same exact school. I don't know maybe forks was lucky for the Cullen family. At least in some departments anyway.

I felt him place is one hand on my hip and the other hand he gently slid up my side around to my back. "Carlie?" he asked again more worried this time.

"Yeah, sorry." I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

"Scared me for a second." he smiled that smile again.

"I'm fine. Really." I smiled at him. He slowly started rubbing back with his thumb. Sending chills down my spine. I felt my heart quicken. These feelings that were running through me were new emotions to me. Things I had never felt, at least not for a very, very long time. Things that I had forgotten about long ago. Things I recently thought were completely dead to me.

"Wow."

"What?" I said almost out of breath.

"Your heart." he gently moved his hand from my hip and reached for my hand. "Feel, its racing." he moved my hand from holding myself up and gently placed it on my chest. As if I needed my hand to feel it. It felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

I shrugged not knowing the answer.

He shook his head. "Your rather weird some times. Good thing I like weird." he grinned again. If he only knew how weird I was, he would go running for the hills.

"We should probably get going to the spot. But If we go, we'll probably miss the rest of school. If that's ok with you, if not there's always another day." he smiled

"Some one told me, it's healthy to skip." I smiled down at him.

We laid there, for what felt like hours, I could probably do it for hours to, just staring into his deep blue eyes. I could get lost in them forever.

"Ugh. If were going to go anywhere, we may need to stand up." he smirked.

"Oh right. Sorry." I looked away from him and pushed myself off. I sat on the ground for a minute trying to clear my head, so as not to make a full of myself.

A few seconds later his hand was in front of me, I reached for it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on." he smiled, still holding my hand as he lead me up a small path.

It took all but ten minutes to reach close to the top. "Come here." he said pulling me closer to him. He gently placed his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing."

"It's a surprise. Like forty steps. Promise." he whispered in my ear from behind me. He slowly lead me forward for thirty eight steps.

"Ok." he said pulling his hands down from my eyes and placing them on my shoulders.

"Wow." I exclaimed and took a few steps forward. We were at the top of small mountain, there were rock formations everywhere that you could climb to get higher. We were below them on a small flat rock with a small patch of grass that over looked everything. You could see the entire town of forks from this spot.

"Its amazing when the sun comes up."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I'll show you sometime."

"You lied." I teased.

"What do you mean?"

"It was only thirty eight steps."

"Ah that's where your wrong." I looked at him perplexed, I counted thirty eight. He just smiled his amazing smile at me. "You took exactly two more steps after I moved my hands."

I stopped and thought back a few minutes. He was right.

"How'd you know I would only take two?"

"Well you take any more than that and there's a chance you could fall."

"hmm. Not a dare devil are you?" I teased as I took a two more steps to the very edge so my toes hung off the ledge.

"Carlie." he reached for my hand.

"Come here." I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer slowly. "Afraid of heights?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure if I bring you back broken your brother would kill me."

"I wouldn't let him." I said sitting at the very edge of the rock letting my legs hang over.

"You can see everything, I see why you like this so much, how did you find it?"

"One of my uh health days." he grinned.

I laughed as he sat down next to me.

We sat up there talking for what felt like hours. Learning all sorts of things about each other, favorite color, favorite movie, TV show, ice cream flavor, candy. He told me about motocross, and his races. I in turn told him a little more about my family, at least the story I was allowed to tell. I felt guilty and bad for lying to him. How could I ever make any real friends when I would have to lie to them every day? I decided not to dwell on that fact right now and pushed it to the back of my mind. I told him about my car, and the other cars my family had.

"Well I hate to say it, but school is going to end soon. We should probably head back." he said standing up from the ledge and offering me his hand.

I sighed. "Well we have tomorrow." his face dropped slightly. I looked at him weird.

"Uh, I wont be at school tomorrow."

"What? Why?" my voice got a little loud. He just smiled.

"Its not like I don't want to come to school, for once I actually don't mind it. It's just me and my brother had other plans for tomorrow. I tried to keep my face even, but it didn't work, I knew he could see the sadness there. "I'll be back Thursday. You wont even miss me."

I don't know why, but I knew I would miss him. He was the reason for coming to school. The reason school was enjoyable.

"Ok." I said as I started walking back.

"Carlie."

I stopped, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Why do you seem upset?" he caught up to me and gently put his hand on my arm.

"I'm not." he eyed me suspiciously. "It's just, I like it when you're here."

"Well I like being here, believe me, I wouldn't go if I didn't have to." his face dropped slightly, but then he smiled. "Besides, we have the rest of the week, and if your answer is what I hope it is, then Saturday to."

"What answer?"

"My question that some how keeps getting avoided and forgotten." he pouted jokingly.

I smiled at him. "Poor baby."

"Ugh Carlie! Fine your going to make me ask all over again aren't you?"

"If you can be difficult so can I." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Will you come four wheeling with me Saturday?" he grinned his amazing grin and I felt light headed.

I nodded. "I don't know how, but if you teach me."

"Of course. I wont even let you fall."

I smiled at him as we emerged from the trees. We walked through the parking lot, and reached the school just as the bell rang.

"Perfect timing." I laughed.

"Uhg. Not perfect enough." he motioned toward the far end of the building. Where my mom and dad were exiting. He was furious, he was glaring at Landon with everything he had. If my mom wasn't holding on to his arm, I'm sure with out a doubt he would have ripped Landon to pieces.

I groaned. "It's fine."

"It doesn't look fine. I'm sorry it was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't, I loved it. And plan to do it again." I turned and smiled up at him.

I breathed in a rush of air as they got closer.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" he growled.

"Another question down." Landon joked in my ear. I looked at him peculiarly.

"I wondered where Carlie came from." he smiled and we both laughed.

"Where were you?" he hissed.

"No where."

"She was with me." I looked up and glared at Landon. It was none of his business.

"that doesn't answer the question." he snapped.

"Back off." I growled.

"Carlie. He has a right to be angry I did make you skip."

"You didn't hold a gun to my head. I did it on my own free will."

"You wouldn't have done it, if I hadn't suggested it."

"Who's side are you on?" I glared.

"What ever side gets Dr. Cullen, your father, or what ever you call him. To let you go Four wheeling with me Saturday."

"Over my dead body." dad hissed.

"That can be arranged!" I growled.

"Look Edward. Ok I'll admit skipping on your second day of school, probably not a good idea. My bad. But she was upset and wasn't in the mood to go to class. Would you rather I let her wonder around alone?" he paused, my father stood frozen still fuming. "I'm not the most dangerous thing out there. There are plenty of people far worse than me in this world."

"Edward, it's fine. It's not like she's going to get behind." my mom tried to calm him down.

"Yeah Edward. It's fine." I snapped. And I am so going Saturday, whether you like it or not.! You cant keep babying me forever dad.

"Edward, I wont hurt her. I wont let anything happen to her."

"You have only known her for two days!"

"and what? People cant make a connection in two days?"

"No they cant."

"Well I call your bluff. I have done nothing wrong. I have done nothing to piss you off to this extreme, all I want to do is spend time with your sister. And from what she told me, she isn't really your sister."

My dads face froze and dropped. His eyes got wide with terror. Before Landon continued.

"Bella should be more upset than you. She's her real sister." his face calmed down and he realized I wasn't a complete idiot. Thanks for the vote of confidence dad.

"that doesn't mean I don't care about her!"

"Who says I don't?" those words shocked me for a moment. He cared about me. I didn't know why that excited me or made me happy. It shouldn't. I felt guilty, what about Jake? But even still, those feelings felt right.

"Edward, let her grow up." my mom said and pulled him away toward the car.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down at my feet.

"Why are you sorry?" why wasn't I sorry, I lied to you about well the most important thing about me but you can never know that. My father is a freak and geaks out on you for no reason, you get into a fight with him because of me. Oh but no I have nothing to be sorry about.

"My brothers an idiot."

"It's not your fault. He just cares about you."

"a little to much." he laughed.

"He loves you."

"Yeah but he doesn't have to be that way."

He shrugged. "I meant what I said."

I looked at him. "Which part."

"All of it."

"All of what?" I smiled.

"Everything I have said, to you, and to your brother."

I smiled and looked away from him.

He gently lifted his hand and caressed the side of my face. "I'll see you Thursday." he smiled his amazing smile, and then gently grabbed my hand and lead me to my car.

He opened my door and I slid in. I turned the car on and rolled the window down, he leaned on his arms and stuck his head slightly in.

"Thursday." he smiled "You can let me know if your allowed to go Saturday."

"Oh, I'll be allowed." I said not only for his benefit but for my ease dropping father.

"I'd still feel more comfortable if you asked permission." he laughed. "Wouldn't want to add kidnapping to the list of things your brother has against me." we both laughed.

"Thursday." I said sadly.

"It wont be that bad." he smiled at me. He gently grabbed my hand and laced a folded piece of paper in it.

"What's this?"

"Just because I wont be here tomorrow, doesn't mean we cant talk." he smiled and nodded and then said goodbye.

Alice and Jasper finally arrived at the car a few seconds after Landon went to his. I looked over and saw another boy get in. figuring it must have been his brother. I didn't ever ask his name, I made a mental note to ask on Thursday.

"I'm sorry we were to early?"

"No." I smiled at her.

"So?" she asked eager to find out everything. Alice was more like my best friend than my aunt. We talked about everything, we had our secrets and our inside jokes. I knew I could count on her for anything.

As we drove I showed her and Jasper the happenings of the school day.

"I don't know what it is, but some reason I feel close to him. I don't want the day to end. Its something completely new, and different. Something" I paused. "It's how I felt with Jacob." I said sadly. I sighed as the guilt washed over me. I felt guilty for all of it. For what I was doing to Jacob, but we were no longer together so I had no reason to feel this way. Why did he plague me like this. I wanted so much to hate him, to never want to see his face again. But deep down I knew that was all a lie. We used to be so connected it was weird not having that anymore. I wanted to know why, how he could do this. How he could marry Leah and then expect as soon as I returned that things would just be ok, things would be normal. Things were far from normal. I wondered if they ever really were normal. I loved Jacob so much that it pained me each and every second spent away from him. My body ached for him and yearned for him. I just always assumed he felt the same thing all these years. I had written so many letters to him expressing my feelings for him and expressing the depth of my love and how I wished and hoped that the day we could be together again would come. That are love would survive it all. He had read them all, and still he was able to do this. He ruined us, ruined the love we shared. He betrayed me. He had left not only me broken, but our entire relationship was thrown to the floor and forgotten. He was no longer mine, so why did I feel guilty? I sighed knowing there were still question's, and answers I needed. And also knowing he was the only one who could answer them for me.

**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**

**I'LL MAKE YA DEAL!! I HAVE TO WORK TILL 7... SO IF I HAVE 6 REVIEWS WHEN I COME HOME.. YOU'LL ALL GET A NEW CHAPTER TONIGHT!! AND IF I HAVE A LOT MORE THAN 6... YOU'LL GET 2 CAUSE I AM A LITTLE HALVE WAY DONE THIS STORY ITS SO FUN TO WRITE!! LOL **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Enjoy!! Like I promised.. Your second chapter in one day!! Thank you for all the reviews!!!! i havent read the yet.. as soon as this post i will go read and respond.. i wanted to get the next chap out asap for all you who reviewed!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 13:**

I drove slower than normal, taking my time. I pulled up and parked. There was no one in sight so I slowly got out of the car and leaned onto the side.

I was debating whether or not I wanted to hear it, whether or not I wanted to see him at all. They would just be excuses. No matter what he said, it couldn't change the fact that he did it, it couldn't change the fact he had slept with Leah and had a son with Leah. Oh god Leah of all people. I shook my head. How, it didn't seem logical it didn't seem possible. Of all the people this was beyond insane, she never liked him. Ever! She was pissed as hell that she had to protect me, because Jacob had left his pack to protect me. In turn her brother Seth had joined Jacob. She was going to let her brother fight alone.

I groaned, I didn't want to know. I didn't care, it didn't matter nothing would change the fact. I turned around ready to open the door and go home.

"Nessie." I heard Jacob call. I sighed and turned around to face him. "You came, I'm glad you came." I nodded not looking at his face.

"Lets get this over with."

"You didn't read it?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, Nessie, you don't understand, yes I slept with Leah, and yes I have a son, yes I'm married." like I needed an update, or to be reminded of that fact. Thanks Jake. I rolled my eyes. "Look. We got drunk, and she got pregnant. We thought it would be easier for everyone and the elders thought this would be better. It doesn't change anything it doenst matter! We can get a divorce. I don't love her. She doesn't love me."

"Oh really? So you talked to her?"

"I don't like how things are between us! We were meant for more!"

"Well I don't like it either! But that's how things are!"

"But I don't want them to be."

"Fine Jacob, did you sleep with Leah?"

"Well yeah."

"Did you have a son with Leah?"

"Yes."

"Are you married to Leah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then buddy that's the way things are!"

"but I don't want it to be that way! Were supposed to be together Nessie, I love you!"

"Jake! Does Leah know any of this? Have you even talked to her?" I shouted.

"She knows some. She knows your back, I haven't gotten a chance to tell her anyting else. But I'm going to and we can be together."

"What about Billy? What's this going to do to your son? What are you going to tell him when he finds out you left his mother for a freaky half breed? What's he going to say?"

"He'll be fine, he's like me he's strong he's resilient, he'll understand."

"Understand? You don't just understand things like this Jake! You married Leah. And you're a fool if you believe there are no feelings in your marriage what so ever. You just don't marry some one if you don't care."

"I never said I didn't care about her. I just don't love her. I love you I always have! Please Nessie."

I looked away from him tears streaming down my face.

"Look at me." his voice cracked. "Please believe me."

I felt his warm strong hands gently grab my chin. He lifted my head up to look at him. I closed my eyes not wanting to see his face.

"look at me." he begged. I tried to hold the tears back from staining my face it didn't work. I slowly opened my eyes and he was crying to.

"Jake." I whined. "I want to, but."

"Then believe me. I love you, and only you."

I felt him pull me closer, I didn't move afraid if I moved I would succumb to my own desires. I wanted him, more than anything in the world. I wanted this entire nightmare to just be over. For me to wake up and be able to hold him in my arms and call him mine again. Sadly I knew this was one nightmare I would never wake up from.

I watched him as he got closer. His face was barely an inch from mine. I turned my head slightly and he moved it back gently.

"Jake." I began to argue but it was no use. I wanted it. After everything he had done, I wanted it. I didn't know why. I didn't know how my heart and body could carve something so bad, so forbidden but it did and no matter what my head told it to do the other part of me wouldn't listen to reason.

He was no longer mine, he was married, and at this moment I was the other woman.

Suddenly our lips met with such fire and passion it could ignite the entire world.

In the distance we both heard a ferocious snarl. We pulled away quickly. Suddenly within eight seconds Leah came stalking out of the woods, half dressed and struggling to get the rest of her clothes on.

"You!"

"Leah wait. Just stop."

"No, get out of my way Jake or ill rip you apart too!" she shouted.

I stood there, unmoving and never flinching as she got in my face.

"You dirty trampy little whore!"

"Stop it Leah!" Jake said with acid in his voice.

"This is all her fault! She's right about one thing did you even think about your son?"

"Yes and I think our son would want his father to be happy rather than in a loveless relationship where both his parents are miserable!" he growled.

"Miserable?" she laughed. "Miserable! Did you tell your little girlfriend here that you slept with more than just that one time? Or did you lie to her? Make her feel better about herself. I mean who in there right mind would love some one, something like her?" she turned toward me. "He sleeps in my bed! I wear his ring! I gave him a son! What could you give him?" she snapped at me. Tears still streaming down my face.

"Leah I.."

"Shut your mouth you leech! Oh wait, your aren't even a leach. You're a freak! A half breed, who isn't even meant to live!"

"Enough!" Jake snapped as he shoved her from out in front ofm e.

"This is all her fault! Your son is going to come from a broken family and its all her fault! You weren't miserable because of me Jacob Black! I did everything and anything for you! To try to make you happy. To make sure you were ok! And this is what I get in return! She is doing this! She has you brained washed! She was gone! She left you! She didn't want you anymore!"

"That's not true!" I growled finally finding my voice.

"You left, you told him to stay behind. You didn't want him. I consoled him, I fixed him. He was broken without you! You left him broken and brittle on the floor and I came and healed him. I made him feel better! In more ways than one hunni! You should see what he does when I kiss his neck!" her words were like acid.

Jacob's eyes flashed with fury.

"I said shut it, Leah!" He said, harsher this time. Leah laughed, almost hysterically. I could see tears glistening in her eyes. I realized now that anger was not the only thing she was feeling now. She was in pain.

"It's always the same for you Jacob! Always turning on the pack, and now your family for a girl! First Bella and now her!" Her words froze, they twirled around in my head. Until all that mattered were her last words. 'First Bella and now her'

Bella? My, mom? What did, that mean? Jacob had frozen beside me.

What….what does she mean?" I whispered. Leah's eyes widened.

"You never told her?! Hah! Figures! You're a liar Jacob. You'll be lucky if you have anyone left after this!" She turned back to me, the pain and anger clear in her eyes. She was going to take out her revenge on the person she thought responsible. Me.

"I guess Jacob was keeping this a secret from you. You know before you were born? Well Jacob knew your mom." I knew she had know Jacob. They were friends before, before she was turned. Jacob dad and Charlie were good friends, that's how they met when she was really little. What did this have to do with anything?

"Shut up Leah!!" Jacob shouted. But I took a step closer to her.

"When your dad left your mom, Jacob was there for her. And guess what? He fell in love with her. She was all he thought about. Believe me we all knew his dirty nasty thoughts. The fantasies he had about her. Do you even know the reason he was here when you were born?" I shook my head. Jacob was snarling behind me, I ignored him.

"It was because he wanted to be with Bella before she DIED!! You were killing her and he hated you! Everyone hated you! And then you were born. And Jacob imprinted. Do you know what that means? It means he was forced to fall in love with you because of some werewolf thing!!" It was at that moment that Jacob sprang forward. He was glaring at Leah with a deep-set hatred. I gasped. I felt the tears start to spill from my eyes more than ever before. It had to be true. There was no other reason for Jake to act that way unless he was angry. Angry for me finally finding out the truth. I knew it was true. All the secrets and the ignored comments, it all made sense now.

" Nessie, no, please…" Jacob had turned back to me when he heard my gasp. I stepped backward. What was I to him? A replacement Bella because my mom loved my dad and not him? I felt more tears spill down my cheeks and I bit my lip to keep it from shaking.

"Get away from me!" I hissed before turning jumping into my car. I sped off as fast as I could.

I was blinded by tears but I kept driving. Who else was in on this. Who else knew? My entire family most likely. They had all lied to me. From day one. Everything I had ever know was one big fat lie.

Memories swirled around in my head, as I continued my drive home.

Jacob, pleading with my mom as she discovered what had happened. that he had imprinted on me. I had no idea what it had meant, I was so young. So little. I was naive.

You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? I remembered his words as if it was yesterday, they rang crystal clear in my head. He had been there before my birth.

And then there was the stories I had been told. About how my mom and dad had met when she was still human, about what had happened leading up to me.

The -parts with Jacob, were always. Hurried over, like they were unimportant. But they were the most important of all I was just to blinded to see it.

I had just assumed that he played a small role in my parents love story. That he was just the best friend turned werewolf.

I never imagined that they were hurried over, glossed over for a reason. Because that whole time he had loved my mother. The words shot nausea through my stomach. I felt utterly sick.

He had loved my mom. I was just a replacement Bella.

He had loved her right up to my birth, and he was only there because he thought I was going to kill her. He wanted to get his last moments with my mother before she died.

He loved me to. I knew that, but it was wrong. It wasn't in the right way. It never made sense. He had imprinted on me. Leah said that he was forced to fall in love with me. Some kind of werewolf thing. I knew all about it, I had asked him that before, but he was a liar. Leah had no reason to lie. He was forced to love me, but he had fallen in love with my mom.

I stormed into the main house, practically busting the door off the hinges. Tears were streaming down my face. The whole family jumped from where they were and came running over to me.

"Don't! Don't touch me! Any of you." I shouted.

"What's wrong? What happen?" my mom asked worried.

"Tell me its not true! Tell me you all didn't lie to me. This whole time! It was just one big fat lie!"

"What are you talking about." my dad was in on it, they all were.

Jasper tried to send a wave of calm to me. I shot him a menacing glare and he looked away.

"You think I'm not calm? I'm as calm as I am going to be!"

"What's wrong?" Alice asked quietly. As if she couldn't see it. I rolled my eyes.

"For once in my life. Tell me the truth!"

"Truth about what." my dad asked calmly.

"About Jacob." they all looked at me confused. "and you!" I shouted at my mom. Everyone's eyes got wide.

"I knew it." I whispered. I was hurt beyond belief and that through it all him loving my mom and not really me I couldn't help it. I still loved him.

"Renesmee, what did you hear?" She asked slowly.

"That he never really loved me at all. He fell in love with you! But you loved dad! I was just some stupid Bella substitute! Because he couldn't have the real thing! It all meant nothing! And all the while I was naïve and believed every word. You all lied to me. Every single last one of you. You lied to me, to my face! All these years!" "Let them explain its really not as bad as you think. Its true yes, Jake fell in love with your mom but…"

"I really don't want to hear anything from you Alice. You of all people I thought I could trust you, at least. Turns out I was wrong. I was all wrong. About everything. My own family betrayed me." I shook my head and turned to for the door.

"Wait."

"I hate you!" I ran toward my car again and jumped it. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away. I couldn't stay here. Not any more, not right now. My entire world was falling apart in front of me. Everyone I loved had lied to me. My entire life.

I drove around and found a spot along side the road. It was a small trail so I took it. It didn't go far, just far enough you couldn't see the car from the road. I knew it wouldn't stop them from finding me, but I had to try. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Every one was a liar. I had no one left. I was utterly and literally alone.

**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 14:**

I sat there sobbing to myself for a few long excruciating minutes. I didn't exactly know when I decided maybe it was a split decision. But I had the piece of paper that Landon gave me earlier in my hand. My body was shaking as sobs escaped echoing inside the car. I quickly grabbed my cell phone trying to calm myself down.

I looked down at the clock on my radio. It was after three in the morning. He wouldn't even be up. I didn't care I needed to try at least.

I dialed the number, it rang four times.

"Hello?"

"Uhm Landon?" I tried to say evenly, it didn't work my voice cracked.

"Carlie?"

"Uh yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You have a bad poker face."

"You cant see me." I choked as I looked around just to make sure.

"I don't need to see you. Your upset, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of called it was stupid its late. I. I just didn't have know who else to call."

"What's wrong?" he asked more seriously. I didn't respond. "Where are you? Do you want me to come get you?"

"I, I don't know actually."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know anything anymore really." I tired to laugh. It came out forced. "but I really don't know where I am."

He sighed. "Are you ok? Well ok enough to look around and give me a road sign or something? Land mark anything?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're a bad liar."

"at this moment yeah."

"Ok. Look around is there a road sign or a building?"

"I just drove I, I'm in the woods on a trail. Let me back up and go see."

I eventually found a road sign a little bit down the road from the trail I had pulled on to. Landon was on his way and I was pulled over on the side of the road.

Sobs still shook me to my core. I just couldn't rap my head around it. My entire family had lied to me. Every single one of them.

I had my seat laid back and I had my arms covering my face.

I heard my door open slowly and I jumped.

"Sorry."

Landon was kneeling down next to my seat. His face looked worried. "Are you ok?" he whispered gently rubbing my leg. I didn't respond I just looked at him. A few seconds later I lost it. I broke into a fit of sobs my body shook as they escaped my chest. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, hugging me against his body.

"Shh. It's fine. Whatever it is, it'll be ok." he gently rubbed my back trying to calm me.

"They lied! They all lied. Every last one of them! Everything's crashing down and I don't know how to fix it. I cant fix it. Its to much to fix. Its all been ripped away from me. They lied my whole family lied to me! I've lost, I've lost everything, I'm a freak and nobody wants me. I'm alone." I shook my head and buried my face into his chest.

"That's a lie."

"It was all a lie!" I whined.

"your not a freak far from it. And Your not alone." he paused. "You have me." I gently felt him kiss the top of my head. "As for your family. Carlie they're your family, no matter what. They love you. Maybe you don't know everything. Maybe people lied to protect you."

"There always protecting me, I just wish they would be honest with me, just once! Nobody tells me the truth. Ever! Everyone always lies!" I saw his face get pained.

"Carlie." he whispered.

I looked up at him and he shook his head. Changing his mind.

The wind shifted directions and that's when I smelled it. Jacob.

"Get in the car!" I shot quickly letting go.

"What?" He said confused.

"just get in the car."

"Ok."

He let me go shutting my door and walked over to the passenger side door. As soon as he was sitting I gunned it driving away as fast as possible. I looked back in the rearview mirror and as I was going around the corner I saw Jacob's giant wolf form jump from the woods onto the road.

"Care to tell me what's going on? And why I just had to leave my car back there?" he laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take you back to get it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Max get it."

"Max?"

"Brother."

"Oh." I smiled. "Another question down." I laughed.

I heard his phone ring in his pocket, he pulled it out and glanced at me.

"What?"

"Unknown number." he said as he answered. "Hello"

"Landon?" my eyes got wide as I heard my dads voice from the other line.

"Yes?" he replied,

"It's Edward." Landon looked over to me and I glanced up at him.

"Hello Edward." he spoke evenly. I tried to calm my breathing and control the small sobs still echoing in my chest. I tried to stay calm, stop the tears from falling.

"Have you seen Renes.. Carlie?" he paused and Landon looked at me again. "She got in to a fight with her ex boyfriend and well the entire family really. No body knows where she is. She ran off."

"No I haven't seen her." I smiled at him. Knowing he had just lied for me, but also knowing my dad knew that was also a lie.

"She's right there with you isn't she?" my dad asked I could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm because it sounded strained.

Landon looked away. "Yes sir." he replied. I rolled my eyes and smiled again. He was here, trying to console me and calm me down. And at the same time trying to keep my family from going insane.

"Thank you Landon. Is she ok?" like he cares if I'm ok. That was a dumb question, everyone in my life was a liar. Am I ok? Sure I'm peachy!

"I'm sure wherever she is, she'll be ok. She probably just needs some time to cool off. Wherever she is she's strong and she'll be safe."

I heard my dad sigh on the other end. "I'm trusting you with her Landon. Not because I want to, but because I have to. But I swear if you hurt her I will rip you to pieces myself."

"Ok, will do, not that its going to happen." he smiled at me again. "Good night Edward." and he hung up.

I looked at him suspiciously.

"There just worried about you, he asked if I had seen you. They didn't know where you are."

"He knew I was here." I replied Landon looked at me slightly shocked like I had just busted his secret. Even with out Alice they would have known where I was. "You're the only other person I know in forks." I smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just found out everyone in my life lied to me." he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"It'll be ok. Maybe they did it with the best intentions."

"The worst mistakes imaginable are always done with the best intentions." I smiled.

"True. But maybe they really thought there lie would protect you."

"Yeah from the truth." I said bitterly. As turned my car around and drove back toward his car.

"Where are you going?"

"You need your car. And I think I'll be ok. It was wrong to call you. I'm sorry."

"Do I seem annoyed? Or upset that you called me?"

"Well no. but."

"Then stop worrying about it."

"but you have to leave in like a few hours probably you need some sleep at least."

"Who said I was going anywhere?" he looked at me confused.

"You, you said you weren't going to be in school tomorrow. Well rather later today." he smiled at me.

"I never said I was going anywhere, just that I wasn't going to school." he smirked.

"Oh, well. You still need your car." I laughed.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No, never. I'll follow you where ever you want to go."

"Well why don't you turn your car around then, I already have my brother on it. I text him a few minutes ago."

I turned the car around once more. "Ok now where to?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere just not home. I really don't want to see any of my family right now."

"I wasn't going to take you to your home. If I was I would have told Edward to come collect his sister when he called."

"He probably hacked the schools website to get it." I rolled my eyes.

"He's just worried about you."

"He lied to me, they all did. Even Jacob. I mean I cant believe." I stopped realizing I had mentioned Jacob.

"Jacob?" Landon asked evenly.

"It's a long story."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I would never make you do something you didn't want to." I wished I could just show him. It would be a lot easier than me explaining it.

"He was just someone I thought, well we were in love a long time ago. But that's over now."

"I'm sorry." why was he sorry?

"It's fine, just he lied to me as well. They all were in on it." I sighed trying to figure out how to tell him everything without really telling him everything. I hated lying to him. "I used to live here, we grew up here. My family."

"The Cullen's?"

"Yes, but I, I didn't meet them right away. My, sister Bella met Edward and then it just sort of happen."

"Your parents dying?"

"Uh yeah. They adopted us in. but before that when we were younger, our father was best friends with Jacobs. that's how we met. Or should I say how Bella met. I was living with my mom she was living with our dad. So I didn't meet Jacob right away. When we did meet we grew up together, friends, best friends, and then it turned into something more. But it was a lie. I was just his replacement Bella." I shrugged, as the tears slid down my face again.

"Turn at the next left. It doesn't look like road, but it is." he paused. "And Jacob's an idiot."

I smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he was blinded. He was dumb for not seeing the true beauty in you. The depth of your eyes, how much you care. I can tell now you care about him. He was a fool for letting you go." he gently caressed my hand that he still held.

It was silent for a few minutes after that.

Suddenly Jacobs giant wolf form jumped from the trees in front of my car. I screamed and slammed on the breaks. My car swerved and fish tailed and I was suddenly facing the way I had just came.

"Are you ok?" I heard Landon ask. But words were not forming. Jacob had just launched himself in front of my car. Is he a complete idiot! Landon had said he was an idiot but seriously how stupid could one person be? Was he trying to kill me? Ok I wouldn't of gotten hurt but that's not the point. He's a giant werewolf running around jumping in front of cars, with a human sitting right next to me! I sighed and quickly got out and ran to the back end of my car. I looked around nervously. "He's human!" I whispered so low and fast that only Jake could hear. "Leave!"

Landon jumped out of the car and was at my side in no time. "Are you ok?" he asked grabbing my shoulders. "Carlie." he gently shook me.

"Yeah, sorry. He, it. That was one big wolf." I exclaimed trying to sound scared.

"Yeah." he said quietly, he looked almost as nervous as I did. "Come on." he whispered as he grabbed my hand.

I heard a loud snarl and a growl as tree branches broke. So much for the, it was a big wolf lie.

Landon turned toward the direction the growl came from he swiftly was in front of me in a protective stance. He had his hand the front of my waist, holding me back, ready to move me at the seconds notice.

I looked deep into the woods and saw Jacob, his eyes were pained, but he looked furious. Tears ran down my face again. Landon turned quickly around when he heard a sob break free.

"No, shh." he wiped the tears from my face. "It's ok, I don't think you hurt it, your cars fine." he tried to smile. I nodded. "Carlie." he said softly realizing that's not what the tears were from. "It, maybe they lied to protect you."

"Well they all need to stop trying to protect me and just be honest with me. He even lied it.." I sighed.

"Jacob's an idiot. He's a moron for letting you go, and for hurting you." my eyes got wide as a vicious snarl came from behind him. Jake had heard his every word and was not happy.

Suddenly I saw Jake pounce. I quickly spun Landon around slamming his back into the side of the car. The giant wolf form landed behind my car, where we were just one second ago.

Jacob growled and snapped viciously toward Landon.

He quickly jumped in front of me, shielding me from Jake. Which just made him angrier, he snapped and snarled.

I watched as he looked almost ready to pounce at Landon. I ran to his side and was in a crouching position ready to fight him off.

I looked over toward Landon he almost looked like he knew what he was doing, he was crouched down almost like I was. Another snarl snapped my focus back to Jake.

"GO!" I hissed. He turned and sprinted back into the woods. I sighed "Are you ok?" I turned to look at Landon.

He looked vicious. "Landon?" I gently placed my hand on his arm. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Yeah. Some wolf." he laughed. But I could tell it was forced. If he only knew.

"Uh lets go."

"Right." I nodded and walked back to the car.

I had turned onto the road, which wasn't even a road, it there were no street markings no signs just trees.

"Where are we going?" he laughed like my question was dumb.

"You'll see as soon as you get around that bend.

I realized then that this wasn't a road. It was a driveway.

"Wow." I said softly. The house wasn't as large as the main house, but just as beautiful.

He laughed. "Welcome to my home."

**Just click that tiny little button down there… you see it! Come on! lol**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I HAVE A POLL UP… VOTE WHO YOU THINK CARLIE SHOULD BE WITH.. LANDON OR JACOB

Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!!

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 15:**

"It's amazing." which wasn't a lie but if he could only see my home.

"Take it you like it?"

"What's not to like."

"Let me show you around."

He helped me out of the car and walked me toward the garage.

Inside there were three motocross bikes, and four, four wheelers. All a different color and style, there were also parts and tools hanging on the wall .

"Think you have enough?" I laughed.

He smiled at me. "Saturday you can ride which ever one you want. I can even take you dirt bike riding if ya like."

"Lets start easy, with four wheels." we both laughed.

"Here lets go inside."

We made our way through his house, he showed me every room. Except his brothers, and one other door he didn't take me in, and he didn't point it out either. It made me wonder what was behind there but I decided against asking him/ he then lead me to his room.

He opened he door, there were band posters, and fox stuff all over his room. He had licenses plates cut out and shaped together in the shape of the unites states, and all the states.

There was a large bed in the center of the room, and there was a big screen TV on the wall. With games and movies all organized on a either side in dvd racks. There were also racks hanging on either side of the tv.

"Like movies I take it?"

"and games."

"You'd get along great with Emmett." I laughed.

"Want to watch one?"

"Sure. You pick."

He walked over and grabbed a movie off the shelf and put it in. the previews started up and he walked over to his bed and it was then that I realized it was a futon. He pulled it out into a couch and motioned for me to have a seat.

"Where are your parents?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Gone."

"When will they be back? I mean I don't want to get you into trouble for being here."

"By gone, I mean, gone, gone."

"OH, I'm sorry."

"it's fine its just me and Max, it has been for a while."

"Is Max the oldest?"

"Yeah," he laughed and nodded.

"So what are we watching?"

He laughed. "You tell me."

"Your going to make me guess?"

"You should know as soon as it starts."

I waited patiently for the previews to end. "This is rather boring. You could just save me the effort and tell me. But I know your not going to." he smiled at me.

"Your learning." the beginning music of the movie started up and I laughed. Not evening having to turn toward the TV to know what it was.

"Star wars?"

"What? It's a classic!"

"The entire story is to long. We wont finish." I laughed "I never said anything bad about it." I smirked.

"I know."

"Then why put it in if we wont finish it all today?"

"Maybe that was my idea all along. To get you back here again." he smiled his amazing smile.

"Who says I wouldn't of came anyway?"

"It was a risk, I wasn't willing to take."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I finally said.

"For what?"

"This, making me feel better. Coming to my rescue." I laughed.

"I'm a regular old knight in shining armor."

"Don't joke. Its true."

"I'm just glad I could help."

I sighed, knowing I would have to leave soon, he wasn't going to school. I didn't know exactly where he was going.

"Where are you going?"

"When?'

"Today? The reason your not going to school."

"no where. Just here."

"Then why weren't you going to go?"

"Take a sick day with me?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"and do what?"

"Take a health class. For the entire day." he laughed.

"and do what?" I asked again.

"Watch Star wars."

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"If you don't want to, then by all means, you free to go."

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I just asked why you wanted me to stay."

"Isn't it obvious?"

I looked at him slightly confused. Him and his cryptics. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

I turned my focus to the movie. A few seconds in, he gently put his arm around my shoulder. I glanced up at him to find him not watching the movie, but watching me.

I looked away embarrassed. "What?"

"I like watching you."

"Well stop. Its creepy." I pushed him gently and he laughed.

I sat there with his arm around my shoulder, debating. I finally decided to take the plunge and try.

I gently shifted my weight and leaned my head onto his shoulder and chest. He moved awkwardly and lifted my head up. He stood up and walked around to behind the futon. I sighed, bad idea.

He came back seconds later with a pillow in his hand. I looked up at him.

He sat back down next to me and placed the pillow on his lap. I looked down at it and then up to him. He was smiling his amazing smile.

He laughed and lifted his arm slightly. "Come here." I grinned as realization hit me.

I gently placed my head down on the pillow and stretched out, laying down. He had placed his arm on my side and was rubbing my side with his finger tips, tracing patterns on the skin that was slightly exposed from my shirt coming up.

We laid there like that for the entire time. I yawned slightly and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I was in the woods. I looked around and saw nothing. There was no one there.

"Landon?" I called out. How had I gotten here. Nobody answered. I was lost and alone. In the woods.

I searched around aimlessly wondering around for what felt like hours. I heard a noise from in the distance. I ran toward it. I squinted trying to make out the shadowy figure in front of me.

It was Landon. He was standing over something. I couldn't quite make it out. I took a few steps forward.

He turned toward me, eyes red, and blood stained face. I looked down to his hands. He was holding a mans body. He was feeding. I heard a vicious growl from behind me I turned just in time to see Jacob lunge over top of me toward Landon.

I screamed as everything went black.

"Carlie?"

I jumped and quickly opened my eyes. I was in Landon's room laying on the futon. I turned my body to the side and Landon was there eyeing me suspiciously.

"It was just a dream. Are you ok?"

"A, a dream?"

"Yeah, you were tossing and turning and then you screamed. Scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. It, it just felt so, real."

"I, you." he gently touched my hand as I went through everything in my head.

He pulled away quickly. I realized then I had just showed him my dream.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I HAVE A POLL UP… VOTE WHO YOU THINK CARLIE SHOULD BE WITH.. LANDON OR JACOB**

**Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 16:**

He looked at me weird. I tried to act like nothing happen.

"It was just weird. I mean I don't know. It was a dream right." I laughed.

"Yeah. Dream."

"What time is it?" I asked changing the subject.

"Its almost noon. Looks like you skipped with me after all." he smiled.

"Oh crap, I am so dead." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then if your going to be killed, why not have a good day before hand?" he smiled his amazing smile at me.

"I suppose your right."

"hungry?"

"Sure." after seeing what I did I wasn't really hungry for anything that he would have. Well in the kitchen anyway. "Did you sleep at all?"

He nodded. "I watched you sleep for a bit to. You didn't even make it half way into the movie. I must have dozed off some time after you."

"You watched me sleep?"

He smiled. "You talk in your sleep."

My eyes got wide, great. What was I talking about. I tried to smile.

"Nothing bad I assure you." he smirked

"What?"

"You just said my name a lot." he smiled sheepishly and looked away from me.

"Anything else?"

"You said Jacobs name too. You weren't happy." he said solemnly .

"I can't trust him. He never loved me I was just his replacement Bella."

"I highly doubt that."

"How can you say that?"

"Because who could not fall in love with you?"

"I don't know."

"He's a fool if that's all it was then. And if he is like that, then you deserve better."

I smiled at him. He looked at me with such passion in his eyes. My stomach growled ruining the moment.

I sighed. "Ok eating sounds good now." I laughed.

He grabbed my hand and gently lead me down stairs.

"What would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"A lot. Pick something and I'll make it."

"Something quick. I'm bored, we can go do something." I grinned at him as I sat down at the island.

"Well that's fine I have something I wanted to show you today anyway." he smiled and grabbed stuff from the fridge and opened his cabinet and pulled out a frying pan.

I watched him intently as he prepared the food. He casually kept his body in the way, never letting me get even the slightest glimpse of what he was making.

"Ok, close your eyes." I laughed and closed them. I heard a door open. "Wa La" he exclaimed with a laugh.

I looked down to find a grilled cheese and a tiny cup with one single red rose in it.

"Looks good, where'd the rose come from?" he motioned toward the window above the sink which was now open. There was a vine of different colored roses growing up the trelece. Roses different shades of red, to pink, yellow, even a few pinkish orange ones.

"I only get one?" I joked.

"You can have as many as you like."

"No, I like mine. It's beautiful."

"Not the most beautiful in the room, but its nice."

I looked down at my food hiding my face.

I picked the grilled cheese up and nibbled on the corner.

"good?" he asked. I nodded taking a bite.

I soon finished my sandwich and walked over and began rinsing my plate. I felt his hands reach around from behind and gently placed them on my waist.

"Come on." he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I turned my head and looked behind me. He smiled his amazing smile at me. I realized that our faces were only a mere three inches apart. So close, but yet still so far. I breathed in his scent. I hadn't realized how intoxicating it truly was. It was a mix so different like fire and ice, but it was so right. It was almost like burning wood, but at the same time, it smelled like a waterfall. It was an aroma I had never smelled before. His face got an inch closer I looked into his deep blue eyes, almost getting lost, like I was in a trance. I could barely move.

It felt like my stomach doing back flips. I couldn't exactly describe how I was feeling. I felt a jolt of an electric current go through my body. I wasn't sure if I should be excited, anxious, or afraid. Maybe I was some how feeling all that at the exact same time.

He shook his head slightly and stepped back. "Uhm yeah, let me show you my surprise." "Surprise?" I said slightly annoyed. I didn't really know why I was annoyed. Part of me didn't want the closeness to end and yet a part of me still felt guilty. I tried to bury that part deep down inside locking it away to never return. Lock it away and throw away the key.

"But first, I'll show you the basics in four wheeling, that way I don't have to go over it Saturday we can just get ready and go? Sound like a plan?" I nodded, suddenly feeling that more time I had with him the better.

We walked toward the garage and when we got in he told me to pick one out. So I walked over to the red one and hopped on with a smirk.

"I like this one!"

"Do you know what it is?"

"a four wheeler?" I laughed.

"You just picked out a Yamaha Limited Edition Raptor 700R ATV." he smiled at me.

"Ok?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Short terms, it goes really, really fast."

"Good, I like fast."

"I could tell by your driving."

"I don't go that fast." I teased knowing that was a lie.

"It's ok you haven't driven with me yet." he smiled

"Well go ahead turn it on."

"What?" I asked nervously. He laughed again and walked over to me. He gently swung his leg around and was sitting directly behind me with his arms around me slightly.

He showed me how to turn it on, and turn in the direction I wanted to go. He told me how to press the gas, go faster and slow down. The basics as he said.

"Maybe if ya ride long enough I can teach ya some tricks."

"Uh sure. What tricks can you do on them?" I motioned toward the bikes.

He got off and gave me his hand as he helped me climb off.

Then he walked over to the bike and told me to take a seat. I sat on a yellow one. I didn't care about names, just the colors.

"Your such a girl." he remarked when I told him why I chose the ones I did. I liked the colors. He laughed at me.

He explained the basic concept of dirt bike riding also. Then he went into explain some of the tricks he can do. I was fascinated by every word, I wanted to take them out now, but I wanted to see the surprise more.

"Surprise now?"

"Sure. Come on." we walked back into the house.

He lead me to the door, that he casually skipped over last night. He had a big grin on his face and he was excited.

He opened the door and I could smell the chlorine. I heard the sound of rushing water. I walked into the room and was amazed. There was a large pool, with a slide, and a diving board that was made from fake rocks, that also had a waterfall. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, and it was all inside his house.

"You have a pool?" he nodded. "Inside your house?" he nodded again with a laugh. "Do you know how cool that is?"

"Yeah."

I walked around the edge of the pool still amazed, taking it all in. "This is so cool! It even has a water fall."

"that's my favorite part."

"How do you afford all of this?"

"Well my parents weren't exactly poor."

"I'll say."

He came closer to me and put his hand on the small of my back. "You want to?"

I turned and looked up at him, with a devilish smile. He eyed me peculiarly.

I turned around to face him and smiled. "I'll be right back."

His eyes followed me as I walked away. I counted to four and turned back around and ran toward him. I caught him around the middle and took him into he water. We both landed in with a loud splash. I swam the surface laughing.

He surfaced next to me. "What was that?" I laughed and splashed him. "Oh yeah funny, but I'm not the one with out clothes to change into." he grinned. "Didn't think about that did ya? didn't think ahead from your little adventure into the deep." he teased.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'll give ya that, your learning."

We started playing in the water like two kids playing in the kiddy pool, splash each other in the face and swimming away. Wrestling he whole time. I tried to dunk him and grabbed hold of his shirt. He wiggled his way out of his shirt. I dropped It to sink the depth of the pool. I chassed after him finally succeeding and took off in the opposite direction toward the shallow end.

He came after me and I turned around and splashed at him. He finally realized I wasn't going to stop splashing him and he dove under the water. I took a few steps back, and tried to look for him. Suddenly I was hoisted into the air onto his shoulders.

I squealed and began wiggling around trying to break free.

"Carlie." he burst out laughing as I tried to wrestle and wiggle free, it was no use. I knew I had to be gentle and not use all my strength. I sighed and gave up wrestling. I collapsed in his arms.

He spun me around off his shoulders to in front of him, holding me bridal style. I looked up at him as I wrapped my arm around his neck. I suddenly realized he was shirtless. My mind went back the earlier fight when he wiggled free from it. I glanced at his perfect chiseled chest, glistening from the water.

I looked at his face, only to see him smiling back at me with his perfect smile, his beautiful eyes, and his perfect features staring back at me.

It happened so fast. He gently pulled me closer to his body, closer to him all together. I wasn't sure what was going through either one of our minds at the time. All I knew was that our faces were moving closer together inch by inch. I felt the warmth of his as I inhaled the sweet aroma as much as I could. Our noses, our cheeks and our lips brushed across one another, finally enclosing the space between us, pressing our lips together. My lips shaped their way around his.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I HAVE A POLL UP… VOTE WHO YOU THINK CARLIE SHOULD BE WITH.. LANDON OR JACOB**

**AND I'M FEELING RATHER GENERIOUS.. SO HERE IS A SECOND CHAPTER IN LESS THAN LIKE 10 MINUTES FOR YA!! **

**Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 17:**

Out lips met with such a spark, such a force that I could hardly bear anymore. My mind swam with thoughts of him, the first day at school, the first time he touched me, everything. He jerked his head away from me fast. I realized then he had saw everything, there was no hiding it this time. I bit my bottom lip nervously as he placed me gently on my feet in the pool. I didn't realize how hard I had bit my lip until I tasted the blood in my mouth.

Landon took in a deep breath of air and gasp. He quickly shook his head back and forth. It was then that I saw the tint in his eyes get darker. He was hungry.

"No." I took a few steps back.

He turned away from me, clenching his fist. I gulped and took a few steps toward him. I reached out toward his arm. I gently placed my hand right below his elbow.

"Landon?"

He turned toward me. "I'm fine. I.."

"You have a bad poker face."

"No, I'm fine."

"Your not fine, your hungry." I replied nonchalantly. He couldn't lie to me anymore, it all made sense now. Why didn't I put it together sooner. He was a vampire, but, how, he didn't smell, or even act or look like one. People didn't shy away from him maybe I was wrong."

"Carlie." he paused I looked up at him, into his deep blue eyes, they were darker, but they were still blue. I tried to read his face, sense something anything that would tell me I was right. "I don't like lying to you. I hate it actually. I'm supposed to lie, I'm supposed to lie to protect, I. I just cant do it anymore."

"What are you talking about."

He paused and looked up behind me, I turned around to see the door suddenly open.

"Max." I heard Landon say from behind me. I could smell it, I knew just from looking at him that he was a vampire. Cold, and stone like. Landon wasn't, he was warm, he was, different. Maybe I had it all wrong.

"Landon what are you doing? What is she doing here?"

"It's a long story, I."

"Are you insane?"

"Max, it's.."

"Landon get her out of here, I cant believe you are so stupid."

"Stop!" I shouted, they both looked at toward me. "Stop fighting. It's ok."

"it is so not ok. You don't even understand you mindless girl."

"I'm not just a mindless girl!" I snapped. "I'm a girl that could probably rip you limb from limb maybe burn the pieces, seeing how that's the only way to kill you!" I growled. I didn't like how he was treating Landon. This wasn't just his fault.

"Carlie?" Landon said from behind me.

"Don't be stupid Landon!" Max warned and walked out. I heard a car start somewhere and he was gone.

"I know what you are." I said turning toward him. "I should have known earlier, I cant believe I was so stupid!" his eyes looked sad and he looked slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry! This is perfect! I don't have to lie to you!" I walked closer to him and threw my arms around him and hugged him. He seemed slightly shocked but returned the hug.

"I, I don't understand. Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he went to open his mouth to speak but paused. "This is fine, you're a vampire. It's ok, I should have put it together sooner." he still looked slightly confused. I decided to explain everything.

It took about fifteen minutes for me to explain the main parts of my life story. He stood there not moving never flinching, listening to it all, my birth, the real story about my family, the story about me and Jake. The real reason I was so upset, the real reason they had all lied to me. I didn't have to hide any of it now. I let it all out and I felt that much better. I didn't have to lie to him and that feeling felt great. After I was finished we both stood there for a few seconds not saying a word, he still looked confused, and worried.

"I'm a vampire." he finally said I lifted my one eyebrow and nodded at him. "yeah, that's it." I looked at him slightly puzzled. "I've just, never actually said those words allowed. It sounded weird."

"As weird as a half human half vampire freak?"

"Your not a freak. Far from it."

"This explains a lot." he just nodded. "I mean when Jacob attacked you looked like you knew what you were doing, you were in attack position I saw it and still I didn't put it together."

"That wolf was Jacob?"

"Yeah." I tried to smile.

"no wonder he attacked, you let me bash him when he was right there!" he laughed.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your family, well your brother, and your eyes. Even your touch." I said as I placed my head on his chest, through us talking we had migrated to a large circle raft and were not floating aimless around the pool.

"I don't really know. Max looks and feels and smells like a vampire. Some how or another I never did, even after changing, I was warm to the touch, my eyes never changed. my smell wasn't much different. I blend in better than any vampire, I guess that's a talent I brought with me. Even as a human I could blend in well." he shrugged.

"What about your parents?"

"They were killed. For some reason the monster decided to change me and my brother."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"About eighty years. I was changed when I was eighteen."

"And Max?"

"He was almost twenty."

"You said monster? Does that mean you don't feed off humans?"

"No. at first yes, we didn't know what was going on, he had left us, we were newborns out of control. And then this man and woman found us, they were nomads. Peter and Charlotte. They explained everything to us, we were with them for about a year. They told us stories all the while. They told us one story about vegetarians. Max thought the idea was laughable. It wasn't natural. But I after we left them, I quickly changed his mind, telling him that we weren't natural to begin with."

"Peter and Charlotte?"

"yes?"

"What other stories did they tell you?"

"Tons. Why?"

"Did they tell you a story about a fight with the Volturi? Where well mythological creature alike, vampire and werewolf fought together for the greater good."

"Yeah something like that, I don't believe it."

"They never used names?"

"No. why all the questions about them?"

"Because I know them, well my uncle Jasper does, he was with them for some time too. And that fight, that fight was to save me, to keep me alive."he looked over at me. Amazement played on his face. It suddenly then went to shock, and fear.

"The Volturi wanted me dead, they weren't going to listen to reason from my family, they did the only thing they could, they rallied the troops so to speak. The volturi is also why we had to leave. After they backed down. A few years later they came for me."

He sat up swiftly. "I don't want to talk about the Volturi." he shuttered.

"Landon?"

"Just, please."

"Are you ok? You actually look pale for once." I teased.

"I'm fine, they just, I don't like them, I don't trust them."

"Neither do I. but Carlisle talked to Aro. Threatened him, and Aro finally saw he wouldn't get me with out a fight, a fight he most likely would loose. So it's ok now."

"How do.. "he stopped. "Yeah your right."

"Least now you know why my dad, was so uptight."

"Yeah I though the was your brother, no wonder he wants to kill me." he laughed weakly. "I should probably get you home." he sighed.

"What?" I asked sadly but then looked past him into the distance out the window, to see that the beautiful sun was disappearing, it was setting in the distance leaving a amazing orange and pink sunset instead.

Landon grabbed my hand, come on. He jumped from to the side of the pool looked back waiting for me to do the same.

I landed gracefully next to him. He walked me outside and swiftly he climbed the side of the house to the roof. I stood below watching him.

"Where are you going?"

"Just come on and you'll see."

I sighed and swiftly followed. I sat down next to him and realized why he had brought me up here. It was the perfect spot to watch a perfect sunset.

"It's beautiful." I sighed and looked at him, he was staring at me with his amazing smile.

"Your beautiful." he whispered as he gently lifted his hand to my cheek. He traced my lips with his thumb and I gently kissed it.

"I didn't expect for this to happen. I, you just, your amazing. These feelings they make no sense to me, I shouldn't have them, but I cant help myself. I don't know how to speak when you look at me that way, or when you bite your lip when your nervous, and your eyes, I could get lost in them forever. This is,.." he groaned. He went to continue his rant and I leaned forward hushing his lips with my own. In that moment we were both lost. It was a perfect day, a perfect kiss with the perfect sunset in the back. I pulled away slowly. He gently grabbed me and pulled me closer, then he suddenly let go and looked down.

"This is wrong." he sighed as his hands found there way back around me he looked up. I studied his face, I could tell he wanted this. Just as much as I did. If not more, why was he fighting it so much? Part of me felt guilty but I quickly pushed that feeling back away In its lock box.

"Landon?" I whispered almost sadly.

"Don't." he barely said. His voice was sad and low. I slowly moved my face closer to his. He sighed and pulled me as close as he could kissing me as sweetly and passionately as ever before, cradling my face in his hands. He parted my lips with his tongue, tracing the bottom lip and then the top. I couldn't resist what I was getting at the moment. It was a feeling that I had never felt before. I don't think even Jacob had effected me in that way. Our kiss sent chills down my spine, and it felt like we were on fire, a fire caused by our own burning desires.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I HAVE A POLL UP… VOTE WHO YOU THINK CARLIE SHOULD BE WITH.. LANDON OR JACOB**

**Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 18: **

It has been a month since we came back to forks. Nothing was the way I had thought it was going to be. A month ago if you would have told me I would be sitting on a mountain skipping gym, with anyone but Jacob I would have told you, you were crazy. But here I was sitting with Landon, having another thrilling conversation, we could talk about anything and everything, and we usually did.

We were friends, and sometimes we were more. I could still remember that first day I went to his house it was crystal clear in my mind, the fiery kiss we had shared on his roof, the entire day was burned into my brain. Nothing like that had happen since then. I was slightly offended, but soon realized he was just trying to give me time. He later explained that it shouldn't have happened that way.

He wanted us to develop feelings and have those emotions on our own terms, and not because I was hurt and upset at not only Jacob but my entire family. I couldn't tell him other wise, because I didn't really know why it had happen, I knew I felt something but I didn't know what it was. I knew we were close, we were friends, but somehow that kiss proved to me there could be more. But I just couldn't let go of the past. Landon seemed relatively fine with waiting for me to see how I felt.

Jacob wasn't so understanding. Leah was still angry so I avoided her at all cost. Jacob had come to the house to talk to my mom. That just made me angrier. Our relation ship was none of her business. I told him I would not be a replacement Bella. He tried to tell me it wasn't like that, but how could it not. Forced to love someone, but in love with someone else. It was all messed up to me.

I rarely talked to him, he would try daily to come by or call, but I avoided him like the plague, some days I would wish to take on Leah instead of him. Every time he did get me alone he told me I couldn't trust Landon or he was all wrong for me, when I tried to explain we were just friends he would loose it and say that's not what it looked like to him. I couldn't deny I had feelings for him, but it wasn't anything like I had for Jacob, but I couldn't tell Jake that. He insisted that we were meant for each other. I insisted if that were true he wouldn't have married Leah.

He was still with Leah for all I knew when I had asked if they had started working on a divorce he just avoided the question. Ignoring it, like I wished to ignore him. I had also asked about Billy. What he was going to tell him or if he already had, another ignored question.

I didn't understand it, how could you say you loved some one so much, unconditionally but yet marry some one else? Leah had feelings for Jake, I knew that, she knew that and now even Jake knew that. He would have to deal with his family first. Before any one could even think about continue where we had left off like he wanted. I didn't know if it would be that simple though. He was some one else's I would see him as tainted, forever.

When I was with him I would see him with Leah. Or what bout Billy? How would this all affect him?

My parents were a different story, they were happy that I had found a new friend, even my father was slightly happy that I was spending time with some one other than Jacob. He still disliked Landon but he was apparently a step up from Jacob. I at least know knew why my dad had the feelings toward Jacob, I never understood it till just recently.

I eventually forgave them for lying to me, they told me they tried to protect me, they wanted me to come to terms with my feelings for Jake on my own, with no help from him them or the idea of imprinting, they even tried to tell me that it wasn't like he was forced to love me, just easier to find his mate.

I still wasn't buying that story though.

My father was not happy to hear that Landon was teaching me to dirt bike and ride atvs but I wasn't as breakable as he thought I was. So he just had to deal.

The rest of the family liked Landon, Emmett and him would play video games for hours. It seemed relatively pointless to me. Running around shooting people over and over again it seemed monotonous. They assured me it was more fun than it seemed. I sweetly just rolled my eyes at them.

Landon had also helped Emmett and Jasper pick out there own four wheelers, they went out a few times. Trying to persuaded my dad to go along but he always grumbled under his breath about being traitors and other nonsense.

Esme treated Landon almost like one of her own, she was always the over caring mothering type. To people she barely even knew. Even her supposedly sworn enemies. Seth came over at least once a week, trying to talk some sense into me, telling me Jake was in real bad shape. Then when he realized it was a lost cause, he would go with the boys.

Alice could apparently see Landon in her visions. She could see what he was planning for me, although she never told me. Leaving it to a surprise.

Carlisle found him fascinating. How easily he blends in, appearing human but the same abilities and thirst of a normal vampire. Apparently he was as big a freak as I was. He would lock himself in his study for hours trying to figure out what had happen, or if this was just his special talent that he brought with him into this life.

Jacob hated Landon, and with good reason. The rest of the pack seemed relatively ok with him, he was just another vampire to them, they held a small bit of a grudge toward him, because of everything with Jacob. But they were still friendly.

I didn't know how I felt about having the pack coming to the house to hang out like they used to. Not all of them did, but Quil and Embry came with Seth. Jacob came every time he knew about it, trying to talk to me. I ignored his pleas and never went on my own knowing he wouldn't talk abut it in front of my family. Landon was usually there, that did not please Jacob at all. He didn't trust him. Really it was he was jealous. Jealous of the time I spent with him, and the fact that he liked me.

Max however was a different story, he barely came with Landon, only when he pleaded and Max had no good excuse not to come did he show his face. He tried to be polite, but everyone could tell he wasn't comfortable. He apparently didn't trust people very well.

I heard the two of them talking before I came into the room once. They were arguing about trusting people to easily, and that Landon was getting in way over his head. He was developing feelings for me way to easily. It wasn't safe.

I sighed, how did Landon know I didn't have those exact same feelings for him? That I was just confused. I mean we had only known each other for a month, and somehow it felt like we have known each other our entire lives. It wasn't exactly normal but what in my life was normal?

"Carlie?" I looked up from the flower I was picking at.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok? You seem rather out of it."

"I'm fine just thinking." I replied.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he smiled his dazzling make you melt amazing smile that he always did. I realized recently that I was the only one that got that smile. He would smile to others but it was never the exact same smile that he had with me. He tossed a penny in my direction.

"You wouldn't last one minute in my head." I grinned. "Besides we should probably get back for lunch."

"Are you hungry?" he grinned.

"Not really, but Alice wont snitch on me for skipping, if I skip lunch however my father would notice that."

"Isn't ever weird to you? Ya know being relatively the same age as your father almost?"

"Yeah, but then again when has anything in my life been easy? Or normal for that matter?" I said as I stood up and began the walk back to school.

"Good point."

He knew everything about my life, from my birth to now, even the Volturi, he for some reason didn't like talking about them he always seemed pained, or nervous slightly scared by even the mention of them.

I've had a few nightmares the last two weeks about them coming back for me. Attacking everyone I loved, but I wasn't going to let that ruin anything. After all Carlisle had talked to Aro, he had promised. There was no threat from them. I wanted to tell Landon about them but I decided against it, remember the pained face he always got when they were mentioned.

that's it, I was sick of pretending not to have feelings for him. How did he know the feelings I had weren't real. They were just because I was upset or hurt or whatever nonsense he came up with. It was almost as if he was intentionally trying to put something between us. Like I was the forbidden fruit or something. Only to be desired but never to be had. It made no sense. He would do small things, like flirting or staring at me, but then when he realized he was doing it or he caught himself in the act of doing something that would intale more than friends he would back off and become distant for a few minutes.

I had, had enough. To could play hard to get. He didn't know what I was thinking or feeling for that matter, he was no Alice or Jasper. We continued our walk down to the school, the whole time I was debating to myself what to do next. I slowly reached out for his hand, he allowed it. I counted to thirty three and decided to try more. I got real close to him, barely an inch from his side. I let his hand drop and slid my hand around his back. He gently lifted his arm around my head and placed it on my shoulders. Holding me as we walked. I smiled to my self feeling very good that I had accomplished even a small goal such as this.

I gently placed my head on his chest and tilted my head to look up at him. He smiled down at me and I batted my eyes lashes and tried a flirty smile. That I had seen Rose do a million times to get what she wanted. Landon chuckled under his breath and pulled me closer hugging me. I felt him breath in my scent as he placed his chin on the top of my head.

He kissed the top of my head and then suddenly stiffened. He let me go quickly.

"Carlie." he whispered.

"What? What is so wrong?"

"I didn't, uh were going to be late." he argued.

"So."

"First you want to go to lunch and now you don't, you really need to make up your mind."

"I don't want to go."

"Well were already here." he said as we stepped onto the schools parking lot.

I sighed, time for plan B. I would raid Rosalie's closet for a sexy outfit, but not to revealing I really was not in the mood to be grounded for life.

We walked into the lunch room a few seconds after the bell sounded. We went to our table and waited for the rest of my family to enter.

I sighed.

"What?"

"I am slightly hungry."

"Want me to get you something?"

"I doubt they have what I want on there menu." I grinned.

"Ahh. Come hunting with me tonight." he smiled his dazzling smile. I looked away, if he didn't want me to have those feelings for him then he should stop doing that.

"Sure."

"What's the matter?" he pouted jokingly at me.

"Nothing."

"You have a bad poker face." he smiled that amazing smile of his and gently caressed my cheek. Bringing his face closer, sending his scent into my face. I breathed in that tantalizing aroma. The butterflies returned to my stomach and just the small touch of his sent a chill down my spine, electrifying my entire being.

"Stop doing that." I grumbled shaking my hair into my face to hide it.

"What?" he sounded slightly annoyed and confused.

I heard the voices of the rest of my family and I looked up to see them walk into the lunch room.

I heard Landon huff as he crossed his arms, knowing he wouldn't get any answers from me with them here.

Emmett looked at him suspiciously as he sat down at the table. "Dude, you look like someone stole your puppy." his booming laugh echoed the room slightly.

"I highly doubt a puppy would like me." Landon said coolly.

"Well everyone else does." Alice smiled.

"Lets get a puppy and test!" Emmett replied excited.

"Lets not. What happens when it doesn't?" Landon asked casually with a slight grin playing on his face.

"We could always eat him."

Everyone looked at Emmett slightly horrified.

"I was joking! I wouldn't eat a dog. A wolf maybe." he laughed and suddenly realized the error he had made. My face dropped. He made a grimace face "sorry." he grumbled.

Landon placed his hand at the small of my back gently. "Do you want me to take you to talk to him later?"

I shot him a menacing look. "No," I snapped. "We have said all that there is to say. There is nothing else left." I growled slightly annoyed. What was his deal. He said and did things that make me think he likes me as more than a friend but then he goes around and tries to have me get with some one else? Eighty years and that still wasn't enough to understand men. I doubt even a million years would help.

"Well it might help, I mean.." I cut him off with a glare.

"You know for a smart person your rather dumb!" I said as I stood up from the table. He looked at me confused and slightly hurt. "You may be able to figure a lot of people out, and a lot of things out. But when its right in front of you, your blind!" I growled and stomped out of the lunch room.

I walked to my car. I didn't really care if Alice or Jasper were mad at me for leaving them at school. They could all pile into my dads Volvo for all I cared at this point. I was so annoyed and flustered. I didn't understand him one bit!

He was so confusing, one minute he seemed completely into me and the next minute he seemed like he could care less. Like he wanted to parade me in front of Jacob in lingerie or a skimpy out fit just to get him back.

"Who says I wanted him back?" I growled as I turned the car on. "Great now I'm talking to myself." I must be going crazy. I saw the lunch room door open up. I backed up and drove off leaving the school and Landon behind me.

I drove around aimless for quit some time before finally stopping. I didn't know where I wanted to go, or even if I wanted to go anywhere. I was just so fed up.

I sighed and tiled my seat back. He was impossible. He was always so difficult, and hard headed. Well if he wanted to play games, then two could play. I sprang my seat back up and started the engine, heading for home.

It was time for plan B.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I HAVE A POLL UP… VOTE WHO YOU THINK CARLIE SHOULD BE WITH.. LANDON OR JACOB**

**Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 19:**

I parked the car in the garage and ran for the cottage. I knew the rest of the family was in the main house, but I didn't care. If Alice was smart she would know what I was planning, I just hopped she would hide the worst of it from my dad. Just so he wouldn't over react and go flying off the handle. I was still reciting the square root of pie until I knew I was far enough away he couldn't read my mind.

I ran to my room and tore open the closet. I found a note attached to a pink paper bag. It was from a Victoria Secret store. I smiled and pulled the bag out from the closet.

'use it wisely.'

I ripped the bag open.

"Thank you Alice." I said allowed.

In the bag was a tight baby blue sleeveless shirt. It had a low cut top, I assumed she knew it would reveal just the right amount. I laid it on the dresser and continued to search the bag.

There was a teal push up bra, with a matching thong. Not that I needed anymore underwear, Alice and Rosalie made sure I was set for life, in not only that department but the clothes too. I shrugged knowing a girl could never have enough clothes, and this called for a special occasion, for my plan I needed a certain wow to my outfit.

I pulled out a low cut Jean skirt I held it up to my waist. It was at least five inches above my knee if not more. There was a note in the pocket I pulled it out.

'short enough to make any boys head spin. Just don't tell your father you got it from me' I smiled.

There was also a pair of light blue flip flops. I hated dress shoes, or anything other than sneakers, so I hardly wore anything but them but this called for drastic measures. There was also a purple box of perfume.

I would not be ignored any longer.

I hurried and got changed. just throwing my dirty clothes on the floor. I ran back toward he main house careful not to disrupt my hair or my clothes. I had them just right. Landon couldn't ignore me now.

The closer I got the stronger the scent got.

Jacob was at the main house.

A small complication I told myself. I could just sneak past him. I thought about how to do it, hoping Alice would see what I was planning and help keep them distracted.

I tried to listen in. I heard her tell not only Jacob my dad to just give it time I would be there shortly. I smiled thanking god for the greatest aunt ever.

"I can sense her, she's close."

"Of course she's close, she was just here, dropping her car off, she is just at the cottage. She is changing out of her school clothes she will be here shortly just be patient." Alice assured him.

I felt slightly guilty for having to have her lie for me, but Jake did this to himself.

"What do you have in the box?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Nothing of importance. And don't you say a word Edward." he warned. What In the world was he plotting now. What was in the box? I shook it off as is snuck into the garage, I didn't have time to worry about that now. I had more important things to deal with.

I quietly opened my car door and closed it gently. How would I get my car out with out him hearing. I was surprised I had gotten this far.

'dad if your listening which I know you are, please, pretty please distract him so I can leave. I don't want to deal with him. If you care at all please.' I begged.

I listened to see if he heard me.

"Jacob lets step out back, we can wait for her out there, we were going to fight out back, Seth was actually on his way he should be here any minute. I'm pretty sure most of the pack as well." he said politely. "he calls before hand." he grumbled under his breath.

"Sure, sure." I hear the family get up and walk through the back door.

I sighed. 'thank you.'

I turned the engine on and quickly tore off down the drive. I looked down at the clock, it was only a little past six.

I got to Landon's house in no time flat. As soon as I pulled onto his long drive, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I was nervous and anxious. What was I doing? I had never flirted with a boy before let alone seduce one. I mean Jacob yes but he didn't count. I was insane, this would never work.

I sighed as I parked the car in front of his garage. The front door opened and Landon stepped out smiling.

"Didn't expect to see you today. I was going to stop by later make sure you were ok." he said and walked closer to the car. I rolled the windows up and shut the car off.

Landon came to my door and opened it, giving me his hand to help me out. I stepped out making sure to show off my leg slowly as I did.

I heard him swallow loudly. He took his free hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile as I batted my eye lashes at him.

"You like toying with my self control don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." he rolled his eyes and lead me inside.

"Where's Max?"

"Out somewhere.""So what do you want to do?"

I thought about that for a moment, where would be the best place. The pool. It had worked last time. But I wanted to try his patience with my outfit first. I grinned a devilish grin.

"Let's go watch a movie and then we can go swimming." I smiled.

"Living room or my room?"

"Your room is fine, that way if Max comes home he doesn't feel like I'm in his space." which wasn't entirely false. Max was always uptight about having me in there house. I didn't quite understand it.

"Ok."

He walked toward the stairs. I had seen Rosalie walk up the stairs when she wanted, uh attention from Emmett, she always swayed her hips from side to side and showed off her butt more than normal. I even saw her pretend to drop something and bend over to get it. I didn't quite thing I could do that and get away with it. Landon wasn't a complete moron. Not that Emmett was either, he just wanted the same thing they just liked to toy with each other. I however did not like this toying hard to get crap. You either wanted and liked me or you didn't. He couldn't have it both ways.

I walked up the steps first, and decided to try my way at the swaying of the hips, I concentrated, trying not to make a fool of myself in the process.

I heard him breath deeply from behind me and clear his throat.

We made it up the stairs and I headed for his bed room. Thankfully the futon was laid in a bed position, before he could change it I plopped onto it and faced turned myself around to face. He still hadn't entered the room. I could hear him breathing deeply in the hallway. I smiled to myself.

That still wasn't enough. I kicked my flip flops off onto the floor. I rolled over onto my Belly and propped myself up on my elbows. Exposing the fact that I had a low cut shirt on very nicely. I looked down to make sure just enough was showing. It was. I grinned and lifted my feet up in the air crossing my ankles.

I heard him take in one more large breath and he entered the room. A whoosh of air escaped him and his eye got larger as he looked at me. He quickly turned his attention toward the TV.

He didn't even look at the movie he just randomly grabbed one and popped it in.

He sat down next to me. Never making eye contact and never looking in my direction. I smiled this flirting thing was kind of fun.

"Is there a problem?" I asked annoyed after an excruciatingly long five minutes went by with out a word or even a glance from him.

"No." he said breathlessly.

"Are you holding your breath?" I asked astounded sitting up.

He shook his head.

"You are!" I looked down and tried to smell myself casually. "What, do I smell bad?"

He shook his head. "Quite the opposite."

He realized I was sitting at the edge, and quickly stood up and without even moving me shifted the futon into the couch.

I sighed and crossed my arms around my chest. Turning my attention to the movie. Mission impossible twelve. As if there could seriously be that many so called impossible missions. I found the entire serious pointless after the first one.

Half way through the move, and barely any words spoken he seemed to relax. His arm was out stretched above my had on the back of the futon. I took that as my opening. I gently placed my head onto his chest and moved closer to him. He laid his arm on my side. He then continued on to play with my hair with his free hand.

Exactly two minutes past and he was still doing it, I took this as another opening. I turned my attention to him, turning over onto my back and laying my head on his lap. I looked up at him. He gently brushed the hair out of my face and placed his other on my stomach. He smiled his perfectly amazing smile at me. I bit my bottom lip. He took a deep breath and moved his head and looked at the ceiling for four seconds before turning his gaze back to me.

"Carlie." I sat up slightly getting closer to his face. "Don't" he whispered. Before I could even do anything his lips crashed down onto mine. He slid his hand around to my back holding me up closer to him. I pulled my knees up closer giving me more support. He gently placed his free hand on my knee. His other hand made his way to the back of my head, his fingers tangled themselves in my hair slightly as he pulled me as close as possible.

The kiss was burning with passion, and almost like a need, he had wanted this. But for some reason he was afraid. I slowly parted my lips allowing my tongue to venture out and trace his bottom lip.

His hand traced slowly down my thigh. I pulled myself closer to him sitting up slightly but never breaking the connection. I was on both of my knees next to him, and I slowly lifted my leg over both of his. I was now straddling his lap. Both of his hands were on my hips, his right hand slowly made its way up my back and the other traced down my thigh again, sending a spark of electricity through my entire being. I gently nibbled on his lip, and then traced it with my tongue again. He made a sound that I didn't recognize at first, he had moaned slightly.

"Carlie." he whispered.

He suddenly grasped my thigh and pulled away shifting me off his lap and placing me next to him. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes placing his hands over his face.

Suddenly my entire being was filled with an immense amount of rejection. Tears slowly found there way down my cheeks.

"What is so wrong with it?" I whispered standing up. "Half human half vampire, I don't belong anywhere. Am I that much of a freak?" I stormed out of his room and ran down the stairs before he could respond. I walked into the pool room, and sat at the edge allowing my feet to sway in the water.

"Carlie?"

"Just go away." I said through my tears.

"Please." he whispered.

"What? What now? Am I too close for you? Am I too under dressed, or am I just to much of a freak for you to even look at me, let alone do anything remotely more than friends with."

"Carlie!" he said louder, it made me jump slightly but I refused to look at him. "You know that is so far form the truth."

"Do I?"

"You should." I didn't respond or move. "I have explained it before. I don't want to rush you, I don't want you to do something that your going to regret, I can tell you still care about Jacob and.."

"For once can we just talk about us? Or you for that matter? Who is talking about Jacob? I never said I didn't care about him, but who said I want him? Or that I don't want you for that matter? Why is it every time the conversation comes to us. As more than, this! You change the subject to Jake, or when it comes to your feelings or anything remotely close to that. It always comes back to Jake."

"Because you want him, not me."

"How do you know that? Why is it so wrong to want you?" I fought standing up and turning to face him. "Why?" I asked again looking directly at him

"Carlie. He whispered and looked away.

"Why is this so wrong?" I cried, as the tears streamed down my face. "What is so wrong with me? Am I that much of a freak?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." he snapped. He had never used my full name before it was a shock to hear that come from him mouth. He turned his face toward me, and looked directly into my eyes. "You are not a freak. There is nothing wrong with you! You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I want you, ever second I want you, and when you do these things." he motioned toward my outfit. "It drives me crazy. I care about you so much you have no idea. I. I." he paused.

"Then what? Why is this so wrong?" I shouted.

"Because I lied!" I stood there shocked beyond belief, he lied? What had he lied about. I stood there in disbelief. "And until I can get you out of this, mess. I, cant do this, I cant lie to you anymore. They can kill me all they want, but I can't do it. I love you to much to lie anymore."

"What are you talking about? What mess?" I whispered.

"I lied."

"About what?" I could barely get it out.

"Carlie, I love you to much to lie anymore. I just don't want you to hate me. I've tried, I'm still trying, to get you out of this mess, get us all out of this mess. But its almost impossible. They're." he sighed. "please don't hate me." if he could cry I knew tears would be staining his face as well. I looked into his eyes, they were pleading with me. His face was suddenly consumed by sadness.

"Who are, they?" I already knew the answer, everyone else in my life had lied, it just made sense that they would have to.

"The Volturi."

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I HAVE A POLL UP… VOTE WHO YOU THINK CARLIE SHOULD BE WITH.. LANDON OR JACOB**

**Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 20: **

My heart practically jumped out of its chest. "The, Vol, Volturi." I stuttered. Suddenly I felt weak, and dizzy. My entire body was shaking.

"Carlie I'm so sorry."

"What have you done?" I whispered.

"It was the only way they took my sister."

"You don't have a sister."

"I lied, I knew if I told you, you would ask where she was. They took her, they knew my power and that I could blend it better than anyone, I knew about you before you even told me. I knew about your family, I knew about your life. Everything I needed. They wanted me to bring you back to them. Get close enough to become friends with one of you and find a weakness. I needed to become your best friend, find out how to get you to go to them, get you to join them. Or they would kill my sister and then come for me and my brother. They told us we had no choice. It was never supposed to happen this way. I never imagined that I would fall in love with you. I have spent the last two weeks trying to find a way out of it, trying to save you. I've been sending Max on errands trying to dig up anything at all that could help. That's why he's been gone most of the time, and that's why he seems so angry. He thinks I'm risking our sisters life, for yours." he took a deep breath. "I cant help it, I cant let anything happen to you. I care about you to much. I love you. It's a sad excuse for what I've done but there it is."

"Landon. I." I couldn't even finish.

"Please. I never meant to hurt you. From the minute I laid eyes on you, I knew, I knew you were the one for me."

I stood there in disbelief, shock and pain were playing on my face.

He stepped closer to me, slowly. Studying my reaction. I let him grab my arm gently.

It all made perfect sense, now, the dreams, the changing of the subjects, the reason he hated talking about the Vulturi. All of it. Again I was blinded how could I be so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't lie to you anymore. Please believe me, I didn't want to lie to you, I hated every minute of it. It was killing me."

"It's true." I heard his brother from behind him. I moved slightly to the side and looked at Max.

"You both, lied. I can understand you!" I motioned to Max. "but Landon?"

Landon dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. They didn't tell me everything they just told me what I needed to know, to guard my thoughts around Edward, not to think about plans of action because of Alice. They never told me they were your parents or your family. They just told me the coven was large."

"And you were going to hand me over on a silver platter."

"They have our sister." Max replied we had no choice. We didn't know who you were." he said coldly. "The first day Landon saw you, he told me we had to find another way. Why do you think I was so protective of you being here that first day? What if the Volturi were watching us? They would know he had succeeded and would expect you right away. They still expect you. Aro wants you bad. But he wanted to find another way, so that is what we are trying to do."

"It wont work." I whispered.

"It has to." Landon said below me. I looked down at him. He had lied to protect me, to keep me safe. Could I forgive him? And not forgive Jacob? Jake had lied to protect himself, he had lied about everything, loving me, never wanting anyone but me. Landon had no choice. I would have done the same if they had one of my family members.

I knelt down in front of him. His sad eyes looked at me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered shaking his head.

"Shh, it's ok. We'll figure a way to get your sister. Your forgetting I've went up against the Volturi before." I tried to joke.

"No it wont. They'll never stop." I knew he was right, a part of me always knew they would come eventually. I just didn't think it would be this soon. A part of me also knew they would either get what they wanted, killing anyone and everyone I held dear to get to me, or I would die fighting and then there would be nothing left to fight for.

"We could take them out. Rally all those people from the first encounter you had with them. Your family's friends. All of them. We could fight. I hear your mom has a wicked shield." Max said with a smile. He was serous, take out the Volturi.

I glanced up at him. Your family isn't the only one with special talents. Landon may blend in well, but I have a wicked ass shock." I looked at him and didn't see the humor behind it. Suddenly his hands were a glowing yellow ball of electricity. My mouth opened in shock.

He just shrugged and the balls disappeared.

"I can shock things and other vampires to. It paralyzes them for at least a minute. I've never done more than like six at a time. I don't know how strong it is after that."

I couldn't ask them to stand and fight for me, and maybe die for me. I couldn't ask anyone to do that. I knew when I was a baby I had no choice in the matter but now, I would not risk my friends or my family.

"I can ask you to fight. I wont."

Landon suddenly stood up.

"You didn't, and I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Landon you could get killed!"

"And if you stand alone you will loose, and if you fight alone, you'll die."

"It's not your fight, I wont let the people I love die for me. This is my battle. They want me, and only me. If, I, they just want me."

"What are you saying?"

I took a deep breath. "If wasn't here there would be nothing for them to fight for."

He grabbed my arms and looked at me.

"No. absolutely not."

"There is no other way, either I die, or we all die fighting."

"At least if we fight we have a chance."

"And if I just," I paused trying to think of a better word than die knowing that would upset him more. "disappear or give myself up, you'll all be safe."

"This isn't about us anymore, we might want to get to your family. Maybe they have another option." Max said as he walked out leaving me and Landon alone.

"Carlie. I am so sorry. Please." he gently grabbed my hand, and looked down.

I reached for his face with my free hand and brought his face closer to mine.

"If they had one of my family members I would have done the same. You told me the truth, even when you didn't have to. You risked your sisters life, to save me and to be honest. Just tell me everything else you have told me wasn't a lie."

"Everything was the truth. All our talks, they were me, all me. Down to my favorite color, to how I feel about you. It's all true." I nodded and kissed him.

He kissed me back with such passion it almost made me dizzy. It was almost like he was afraid, afraid this would be the last one he got. Trying to put all his feelings into this one kiss. In case he didn't get another chance.

"Well figure a way." I said pulled away from him.

"We should get to your family. Your dad is going to kill me."

"I wont let him." I smiled at him

"You don't hate me?"

"Landon." I paused. "I care about you a lot. I don't exactly know why, or how but I have for a while. It's weird, I don't think I've ever felt this way before. Its like I've known you my entire life. I know you said you love me, but I." I paused trying to find the right words.

"It's fine, Carlie."

"Let me finish. It's not, I care about you a lot. Really I do. And I think, if I let myself, I could love you. But I've kept myself guarded for so long. I've never completely let anyone in, well really I've never had a anyone to let in before. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm trying. I'm opening myself up, I am letting you in. I'm just afraid because.."

"of Jacob."

"Part of it yes. But you lied to, I understand your reason behind it, but with everyone else in my life lying. I need at least one person in my life to be honest. Stop trying to protect me and just be honest with me. I don't need anymore liars. My family promised they wouldn't anymore but I don't know."

"Carlie, I swear, from this point on, its all true, its all me. Everything I've said up until this point hasn't been a lie, except for the Volturi part. And I am so sorry. You will never understand how sorry I am."

Tears were pouring down my face. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment. A rush of emotions swept through me, anger, sadness, frustration, love. It was new to me, I hadn't felt that feeling in such a long time, that it surprised me.

I loved Jacob, I think I still did love Jacob, but I didn't know if I could trust him. If I could rip him from his family. A part of me knew I could rip him from Leah, and not feel the slightest bit upset, guilty or pained for that matter. But Billy? Could I do that to an innocent child?

My mind was swimming with different choices, I didn't know which one was the right path. Or which one I would choice. At the moment it didn't matter to me. We had more important things to deal with.

Landon just looked at me, finally smiling his amazing smile. I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip. I lifted my hand to his forehead. I showed him the first time we watched the sunset from his roof, and the most passionate kiss we had ever shared.

"That's, still weird." he grinned and wrapped his arms around me lifting me off my feet and toward him.

Our lips met and he placed me on my tiptoes. I gently felt him part his lips. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I slowly parted my lips, allowing him entrance. He massaged my tongue with his. I could taste his breath in my mouth. His sweet scent wafted over me. Making my head spin.

He gently traced his fingertips up my arm, around my neck. He then cradled my face in his hand, and his lips gently left mine, tracing there way from my cheek to my neck. It sent a shock of electricity down my spine. The sensation he left on my neck from his lips sent chills down my spine, and I shivered slightly. His lips made there way back to mine and he gently nibbled on my lip. Sending a wave of his aroma in my face and a chill down my spine making me dizzy again. Suddenly I felt weak, and my body went limp in his arms. He didn't release me, he caught me in his arms and held me up gently, pulling his lips from mine.

"Carlie? Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly and slightly worried.

"I, yeah, you, wow." he realized what had happen and laughed. I regained my footing and he gently let me down. Keeping his hands around my back.

"he released his hands from around my back and moved them both to cradle my face.

"Carlie. I will do what ever it takes to protect you."

"I know. But what if there is nothing anyone can do? What if I'm the only one that can stop them?"

"It wont come to that, I wont let it. I wont loose you. I need you in my life. Whether it be more, or not I need you."

I smiled up at him and gently kissed his lips again. "Come on, we should tell my family."

"Since Jacob and you are on the outs. Would the pack still help?"

"They should. Well most of them." I hoped.

We arrived at the main house, Landon seemed nervous as I parked my car in the garage.

I could hear my family in the back yard and I soon realized this wasn't going to go over well.

Seth, Quil, Embry, Clara, and a few other newbie wolves were there also. Along with Jacob.

I sighed. "This will be interesting. Let me tell them?"

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm debating."

"On what?"

"To tell them everything or not."

"You hate them lying to you, shouldn't you show them the same?"

"I suppose your right. But.."

"But nothing, I can handle it. I deserve what ever I have coming to me."

"Jacob and some of the pack are here."

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. "I still deserve it."

We walked into the house toward the back door.

I sighed. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." he smiled that amazing smile at him and I grabbed his hand and pulled him out side.

**I WORK TILL 7 TODAY (FRIDAY) SO THIS IS YOUR CHAPPY… I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE AFTER MIDNIGHT BUT I WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAVE YOUR CHAPTER LOL.. ILL MAKE YA A DEAL.. GIVE ME 7 REVIEWS AND YOU'LL GET ANOTHER ONE WHEN I GET HOME!!**

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 21:**

"What is he doing here?" Jacob snarled.

"I invited him, more than I can say for you!" I hissed.

"Nessie. I don't want to fight, just please can we talk?" he paused and looked at Landon. "Alone."

"If you think I'm keeping her from talking to you, your sadly mistaken, I've tried to tell her to talk to you. She refuses, you messed up."

"Jake, I have more important things to discuss other than you at the moment."

"Please." he looked straight into my eyes and pleaded with me

"Later." I needed to tell him about Landon.

"Come on, we have to tell them." I pulled Landon forward by his hand and stopped as everyone brought there attention to us.

Landon put his arm around my waist. "It'll be ok. I'll protect you. I'll do what ever it takes to keep you safe."

"She doesn't need your protection leech!" Jacob growled. I was shocked, I hadn't heard him use that term in so long, it slightly hurt. Landon was a vampire, and I was a half vampire, so did that mean I was a half leech to him?

"Jake!" I shouted. "Enough, or are you forgetting I'm half vampire as well?"

Jake raised his eye brows at me and then looked at me apologetically but he didn't say a word.

"What is it dear?" my mom said.

"Carlisle what did Aro say to you? Exactly."

"Why?" my dad said as he looked at me and Landon.

"What's wrong?"

Alice suddenly gasped. All eyes were now on her. "There coming." she whispered.

"No, not yet. They were supposed to give me time. They can't.."

"What do you mean they were supposed to give you time?" My dads eyes narrowed onto Landon.

Jacob was directly next to me and Landon was on my other side. I squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"He'll explain, but you have to listen, you have to understand." I pleaded with everyone.

"Understand what?" Jacob hissed beside me. He gently grabbed my other arm. Ready to pull me free from Landon at any second.

"They have my sister. They took her, they told me and my brother that we only had one option. One option to save not only her but our selves to." he looked over at me.

"What was the option?" My dad growled after the question was asked, reading it in his head.

"You didn't!" He went to leap at Landon but I jumped in the way and he collided with me sending me a few feet backward I landed on the ground with a thump.

"Renesmee." he hissed as he helped me onto my feet.

"Stop."

"How can you just allow this?"

"He told me the truth, when he didn't have to!" I touched his forehead showing him our conversation from earlier. every word and every detail. A low growl formed when he saw us kiss the way we did. But at that moment I didn't care, he needed to understand.

"I'm sorry all Aro told us was that we were supposed to make friends, find a weakness. Some way to get Carlie to join them."

"YOU WHAT?" Jacob roared and grabbed Landon throwing him a few feet in the air, he started shaking violently.

I screamed for him to stop. I knew he was close to changing. I quickly grabbed his arm to try to calm him, he shook me off throwing me roughly to the ground and a split second later he was his giant rustic wolf. Landon watched in amazement as I landed hard on the ground. I rolled over a few times. Landon's face went blank. Suddenly a frenzy of anger and rage played across his face as Jake came barreling toward him.

My family went to restrain Jacob. Quil and Embry were at his side trying to reason with him. Seth ran toward me I shook my head and told him to get Jake.

Jacob pounced and was swiftly on top of Landon I screamed. Jake suddenly went flying up into the air a few feet he spun around and landed on his feet. Landon was next to me in a second.

I heard a low whimper escape from Jacob as he realized what he had done.

"Jake. Calm down. Come on." Quil said grabbing his arm.

Esme had went inside and fetched a pair of Emmett's old shorts and handed them to Embry.

"Carlie. Are you ok?" Landon knelt beside me and placed his hand on my back.

The air shifted and I saw Jake was back in his human form.

He was in front of me within a second.

"Get away before you do anymore damage!" Landon growled through his teeth.

"Me? You're the one that sent the Volturi down on her!"

"I had no choice! They have my sister."

"Everyone has a choice! You just made the wrong one!"

"This coming from someone who is apparently in love with some one, but gets married to some one completely different. Looks like we both made bad choices. At least I am trying to rectify mine. Tell me Jacob, still married?" He spat.

"Stop it! Both of you. We have more important things to worry about than your love triangle. God always with the love triangles dog. I'll never understand it! Why anyone would.. Ugh." Rosalie snapped

"We need to know everything." my mother said walking toward me. Landon helped me to my feet and we told them everything that Landon had told me earlier. We told them that Max was out somewhere trying to figure a way around this big mess.

Nobody seemed hopeful.

Jacob sent Quil and Embry to tell the rest of the pack, and to inform Sam's as well.

We were inside all piled in the living room hashing out ideas, anything at all to help us.

"What if we just pull something like back in the old days? When Nessie was a baby?"

"They'll expect that, and if they bring as big of a guard as they did then, we could loose. And even if we win, it will be with some casualties are you willing to risk any of your family or friends for that?" Carlisle replied. "It would be a last resort. And we couldn't ask anyone to fight for us."

"I'm not going to ask any of you to sit here and fight for me either, or risk your lives."

"What are you saying?" Esme asked me.

"No." Landon hissed. "I told you already I wont let you."

"What if it's the only way?" I snapped.

"We'll find another way! We have to."

Everyone eyed us suspiciously.

I sighed knowing no one in this room would allow it either.

"Carlie wants to sacrifice herself, for the, greater good."

"Meaning what?" Jacob growled.

"She wants to either hand herself over, or well as she put it. If she wasn't around then there would be no reason for the Volturi to fight."

"Sweetie we'll find another way." my mom insisted

"Aro wont stop! He'll always want me, or something like me! He's wanted me since the minute he found out what I was! He wont stop until he gets me or kills all of you. I wont sit idly by and watch him destroy everyone I care about!" I shouted.

"Then we take the Volturi out."

Everyone looked over to Jacob. "Take the royal family out?"

"Your insane!"

"It wont work."

"Do you realize how much power they have? How many vampires with abilities far greater than our own they have collected?" Carlisle responded lightly

"I'm not saying we run up to there doorstep and fight every last one of them."

"Then what are you saying?" Landon asked coolly.

"Well he wants a fight, then lets give him a fight. don't let him surprise us, we surprise him meet him half way, away from forks where he wont think to expect us. We take the three ring leaders out."

"It's suicide. They'll bring the entire guard with them like they did last time. We'll be out numbered." my dad said.

"I'm telling you the only way." I stood up angrily.

"And I'm telling you I wont allow it." Landon shot back at me.

"Your all not seeing the bigger picture. If I don't, you all could die! At least my way you could have a chance. He could let you go." I whined.

"It's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"Landon. There is.." he cut me off.

"I think everyone in this room would be with me, when I say it's not an option."

I looked around and they all nodded.

I slumped back into the couch.

"Your just like your mother." I heard my dad grumble under his breath.

"How long Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"A week. They are just coming to check on Landon's progress, I don't know who there sending."

"What if its just Aro?" Jacob said hopeful.

"If we attack Aro, Marcus and Caus will surely avenge his death, and that's not a fight any of us could win." Landon replied.

"Well we aren't just going to hand Nes over like you were planning."

"That was before I met her! As soon as I met her I had no intention of sticking to there plan, but I still have to protect my sister!"

"And I have to protect MY Nessie!"

"We have to figure something out. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. You get in touch with all our friends from before see if any of them would be willing to do anything, tell them were sorry for asking but we have no other option at this point." Carlisle bowed his head low. It hurt him to have to ask this from so many people. I hated the fact that he had to. All because of me. "Alice you just keep a watch. Make sure we know everything there planning. Jacob." he shook his head and sat down next to me. "Fine Seth, go talk to Sam."

"I'm in whether Sam or the rest of them are or not."

"thank you." Carlisle said as he swiftly went up the stairs to his study.

"Nessie." Jacob looked at me as everyone went off on there own mission.

"Not now Jake."

"Fine, then just." he stood up and walked over to the table. Grabbing a box and handing it to me. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"When you open it, you'll know." he walked away. "Seth wait up."

I stood there and watched him leave the house with Seth.

My parents both got up and walked into the other room. Alice sat on the chair staring out the window.

I sat the box on the floor at my feet and opened it. Inside there were hundred's of letters. All sealed and dated. And all addressed to me. I there was a note taped to the inside of the lid. I ripped it off and read it.

'I never stopped caring. Every note I got of yours I wrote you back, I just didn't know where to send them. I love you Nessie, I always have. There's even one in here somewhere of me telling you what had happen with Leah. And a few weeks later when we found out about Billy. I never stopped, you may think I did but I didn't. I'm sorry.'

I looked down at the box speechless. He had wrote me letters, all those years I hoped he would but knowing he never could. I never imagined he would write them knowing he wouldn't be able to send them.

All of my unanswered questions, the unanswered letters. I held all the answers in this box.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 22:**

I closed the box, I didn't have time for this right now. The Volturi would be here in a weeks time.

I sat there contemplating what to do next. Would it come down to a fight? If it did who would I loose? What if I lost one of my family members? Alice or Emmett. Any of them. Or worse what if I lost mom or dad?

What about the pack, would they fight to protect me yet again? Would we loose one of our friends?

Would I loose one of my loves? I knew that's what it was now. I knew it wasn't just Jacob I loved, I loved Landon to. Would I loose one of them? Or both? How could I live with myself if any of the people cared about were killed. How would I live knowing it was my fault?

"Carlie?"

I looked at him I knew he could see the fear in my eyes.

"It'll be ok. I wont let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about, its you. All of you. What if one of you gets hurt? Or worse killed."

"Don't think about that. I'm sure we'll find another way."

"We have to." I added. We just had to, I would not sacrifice the people I loved.

"NO!" Alice screamed,

"What is it?" I jumped up.

"A snap decision."

"What does she mean a snap decision?" Landon asked worried. He looked at me. I tried to hide the fear on my face, but I knew as soon as he looked at me that I was terrified.

"There coming. Now." Alice said swiftly leaving the chair and calling the rest of the family back into the room."

"There's no time for any of it. There's no time for our friends to even get here. The only hope we have in allies is from the wolves."

"I need to call Max. this is our fault." Landon left my side and walked into the other room to call his brother.

"Don't call the wolves!" I ordered.

Everyone looked at me horror struck.

"We cant risk there lives."

"Well sorry to tell ya baby but its our lives were risking." I turned around and saw Paul smiling at me. Sam and Jacob were in the front even Leah was there. The both packs were now risking there lives, once again, because of me.

"Look I don't like you and you don't like me, so its mutual but these bloodsucking freaks are coming onto my land, and I have to protect my child."

"Leah."

"Don't." she shook her head.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad. And I don't hate you." I said as I turned around.

"We don't want the young ones in the fight. Do you have some place safe they can stay?" Sam asked. Ignoring our slight bickering.

Jacob looked down at Billy. "Your not fighting this battle kid."

"What?"

"It's to dangerous."

"The cottage." I replied turning back to face them. "They can stay in the cottage. They don't know about it."

"Ace, Mike, and Billy. Your going to the cottage."

"What? Come on dad!" Billy whined.

"It's to dangerous for you." Leah scolded.

"Dad?" the one called Ace looked up at Sam. So Sam also had a son.

"No." Sam ordered.

"Your parents are right. This is to dangerous. I would much rather your parents be with you than here, but seeing as how they wont listen. Its safer there." I replied.

"I'll take them." Leah said.

"I'll show you where." I added. Jacob and Landon both looked at me blankly.

"We wont kill each other." I added.

"Speak for your self."

"Fine I wont kill her." I paused. "Maybe it would be better if she did kill me. We wouldn't be in this mess."

I heard a low growl in Jacobs chest. Landon looked at me. "We'll figure a way."

"There already on there way. Times up." I said and walked out of the room to lead Leah to the cottage. I knew she could get there on her own, but if this was going to be our last few moments I wanted to make her understand.

Billy, Ace, and Mike were ahead of us bickering and whining about being treated like a baby. I smiled at the irony. I was so quick to be treated like an adult and now I would give almost anything to be sheltered from this evil.

"Leah."

"Save your breath."

"No, you don't understand. I told Jacob to stay with his family. I told him to stay with you. That he was married to you. I didn't want to rip your family apart. I still don't."

"It doesn't really matter though does it?"

"Apparently not. Because it happen anyway." I said under my breath.

We reached the cottage I showed the boys that there was a big screen TV, games and movies and to have anything they wanted from the fridge. Leah insisted they stay in the cottage and don't leave. Unless some one comes to attack them.

She said her goodbyes to Billy and told him no matter what she loved him, and we left. Heading back for our certain doom.

We were almost back to the main house when Leah finally spoke.

"Nessie, Jacob's always loved you. He's never loved me. He never wanted me like he wanted you. He only keeps up what he is doing for Billy's sake. I've realized recently that I want to find someone who will look at me the way he looks at you. That will love me as much as he loves you. I want to find some one that will treat me the way I deserve to be treated. Love me and only me. Jacobs not that person. Least he doesn't feel the same about me. I'm letting him go, he's free. I'll have divorce papers drawn up. He's yours. he always has been."

"Leah."

"Don't, just I was just letting you know. I wont stand in the way. If that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want anymore. I really don't." and with that I ran toward the main house full speed.

I was more confused now more than ever. Part of me wished the Volturi would just kill me where I stood. Save me from all this confusion. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I had to choices in front of me, how the hell was I going to decide between the two? Each road led to something great. One road was paved with old memories, a fresh start, and laughter. The other was paved with new beginnings, a new hope. Everything new and exciting.

I sighed as I stood there in the doorway, Landon was on the one side of the room, Jacob was sitting on the couch. Either way I went, someone got hurt.

"The choice is up to you now." Leah smiled a devilish smile at me and walked away. I slightly wondered if this was what she planned when she set him free. That I would be stuck, to choice between to loves. The pain would be unbearable either way. I wondered if she just wanted me to suffer.

"We have exactly twenty eight hours and thirty two minutes." I heard Alice tell Carlisle.

"How many?"

"All of them. Aro, Caus, Marcus. Jane and Alec and the rest of the guard."

"I think I might have an idea." Landon said as he saw me walk in.

"Your insane!" my dad said bitterly.

"Insane yes, but it might just be insane enough to work."

"Your siding with Jacob?" my dad spat.

"Ok, fill the rest of us in. I hate when you do that!" Jacob spat toward my dad.

"Your just mad because you don't always want to say what your thinking!"

Jacob shrugged and my dad smiled.

It was crazy to think that in less than two days time we all could be dead and here they sat slightly getting alone for once.

"Listen. From what I gather from all of your powers. Bella"

"No." my dad cut him off.

"She's done it before."

"Done what?" my mom asked annoyed.

"Shielded people. All of us."

"Ok?" I asked wanting them to get to the point.

"Ok, when Aro first took my sister we were living in Italy. He wanted my brother Max to join the guard. He politely declined, we thought that would be the end of it. But while I was there it wasn't hard to understand the workings of the Volturi. Surely in all these years you have realized the mistakes they make."

"You cant be serious."

"Just listen Edward." Emmett hissed. "So the rest of us can understand."

"You know that when the Volturi attack, their first move will be to have Jane and Alec incapacitate us. Bella can block there abilities with her shield." Landon said quickly.

"They'll be expecting that."

"They also think they caught us off guard, that I didn't warn you guys before hand."

"go on." Carlisle urged.

"So what your saying is I use my powers to block there's out. Then what?"

Landon looked at my mom. "We attack them, and put them out, permanently. Though if you don't want to do that, I wouldn't blame you in the least," he added hurriedly.

"Who's going to be foolish enough to attack them?"

"You wont need to be foolish. Max?" he called for his brother. We all looked around as Max walked into the house.

"I take them out."

"How?" Jacob asked roughly.

"Aro wanted me to join the guard, because my power may be more visible than Jane's but its more powerful, more deadly, and last longer." he opened his palm to allow the red electricity balls to float in the air, he juggled two of them from one hand to another.

"That, is, so cool!" I heard Emmett exclaim.

"You want to kill Jane and Alec?" it was the first words I had heard Esme say, and I could hear the worry in her voice. The fear of loosing any one of her family members.

"This is insane."

"It's not that I like the idea of bloodshed, but from what you told me and the stories. When your mother went to rescue your dad in Italy he triggered something in Aro. Him and Alice both. They wanted the three of them since that very day. The envy he feels toward this family. It is never going to go away. Aro already wants Alice more than anything, and when your mother stood up to him when you were a baby. He wanted her that much more. And you just added to this family. You added to it. He wants you the most. He is never going to leave you alone. He is never going to leave your family alone. I think he, believes this family is more powerful than his." Landon gently grabbed my hand.

Carlisle's face dropped.

"I know they used to be friends of yours but they will destroy you, if you don't destroy them first. You have no other choice. It is the only way to protect your family. it's the only way I can see to protect Carlie."

"Landon. What portray do you exactly have in mind?" Carlisle responded evenly.

"Wait, you didn't explain it all to me on the phone." Max finally spoke. "Okay, say I can take out Jane and Alec. That still leaves the rest of the guard. You don't seriously think that all of us can take all of them, do you?"

"The guard is only taking orders. What happens when there is no one left to order?"

"What are you saying?" I looked at Landon horrified at what he was plotting. He wanted to take out the most powerful vampires in existence.

"The guard is only following orders from Aro, Marcus and Caius. Those three are the ones we need to eliminate. Once they are gone, the guard will be left directionless. They wont know what to do. Many of them are only fighting because they have no other choice."

"You want to take down he most powerful vampires in existence?" I asked horrified at what I was hearing he couldn't be serious, it couldn't be done.

"No, I want to save you. Were thinking ahead, a plan of attack. We'll take out the ones most threatening leaving the three of them defenseless. Do you think they can fight there own battles? No that's why they have powerful vampires as there guards. Always think ahead. I don't wan to take them down, I want to save you above all."

I heard a small growl come from Jacob.

"Nice brother." Max replied.

"That's all well and good, but it wont work. There to powerful."

"Wait, he's actually got a point."

"Dad?" I hissed.

"He's right. The guard wont continue without orders.

"Some will!" Rosalie warned.

"Then we'll eliminate them." Emmett chipped it. Rose hit his shoulder.

"You cant be serious." she asked.

"They wont leave us alone. You know it as much as I do. They'll never let us go. Our family will never truly be free with them around."

"And what about the vampire world? What happens when no one is there to enforce the rules?"

"Someone else will step into power."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but The Volturi are abusing there power. They are envies and jealous, and use there so called power just to gain the upper hand, to gain the talents Aro wants." Jasper replied.

"Enough is enough."

"They want a fight. They'll get a fight!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, they were planning to take the Volturi out. I sat there listening to them hatch a game plan out. The wolves were all for killing more vampires. The entire thing was insane. They would be killed.

Hours passed as they formulated a plan. I hadn't spoken a word since they began there insane decision to destroy the most power vampires ever.

What if they couldn't succeed. What if it didn't work. They would surely be killed. I couldn't let that happen. I had to stop it from happening.

"Don't even think about it." Alice's eyes were on me.

I looked up startled. I had forgotten, or maybe I slightly hoped she was paying to close attention to the Volturi.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. This will work. don't think that way!" my dad ordered.

"I'm still watching you as well." Alice warned.

"You will not sacrifice yourself. Promise me." Landon turned toward me and knelt down in front of the couch. He gently put his hands around face and cradled it. "You want me to finish teaching you to dirt bike right?" I nodded, tears staining my face. "Then don't be stupid."

"What if I'm the only sane one? All of you! Your so positive this will work. The Volturi have been around for how long? If they were so easily beaten don't you think some one else would have taken them out by now?"

"No one else has been threatened like we have." Carlisle said from the other side of the room.

"But," I stood up and Landon's hands dropped from my face. He stood next to me. "What if something bad happens. What if some one gets hurt or worse, what if some one gets killed? I couldn't bare to loose any of you." I looked around the entire room. The Cullen's, and the wolves. Were all there, Landon and his brother were there. They were all my family now, they were all I had. How could I bare to loose even just one of them?

"Nessie, it'll be like old times. We'll be ok. We went up against them before. And look were here to tell about it." he stepped in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"We had more help back then Jake! My mom packed a bag for us! Do you remember that? She wanted you to take me away if it got to the point we were loosing. She didn't think we were going to win!"

"But we did!" He assured me. I shook my head.

"Jake. We weren't plotting to kill them then either." I whispered.

"No but if it came down to a fight we would have fought. And won."

"We had help. We don't stand a chance now." tears were streaming down my face. How could they ask me to just let them all fight for me and maybe die.

"Nes." Jake pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'll agree with Landon on one thing. We wont let anything happen to you."

I could see Landon out of the corner of my eye. He stiffened and clenched his jaw, when Jake pulled me into a hug. "Good thing Emmett taught you how to fight." he added.

I pulled away slowly and looked at him.

"I remember every word you wrote." he added

"You taught her to fight?" my dad asked slightly angry.

"What? No." Emmett tried to hide his smile. "Oh come on, you so cant be made about that now. At least she can protect her self now."

"She wont have to." Landon and Jacob both said it, simultaneously. I looked from one to the other. If we survived this, I was going to have to make the most important decision of my life. I wondered if I would survive that.

"Can you see anything at all? It working at all?" my dad asked.

"The wolves, I'm blind. I'm sorry." Alice apologized, I could tell she was slightly annoyed at that fact. She hated not being able to see. She felt useless.

I think at that moment I felt more useless than she ever did. This was all my fault. I could do nothing to stop this evil from coming down on my entire world.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Enjoy!! it's like 5 minutes till midnight so tech this will come out on the 4th__… but I work till 4 tomorrow so ima give it to ya early!! : ) Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! Make ya a deal… I get 7 reviews.. You'll get a chapter when I get home from work tomorrow (Sunday) _

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Chapter 23: **_

"_They'll be here. If were going to surprise them we need to leave in less than ten minutes." Alice informed everyone. We all looked around. "Ironically enough. Were going to meet them in the exact same spot as before."_

"_Wont they be expecting that?" _

"_I cant see anything, the wolves are now involved."_

"_They don't know I told you." Landon replied. _

_We all stood up getting ready for the fight. "We should head out now." Carlisle said as he headed toward the door._

_We all headed out the front door. Surprised at what we found. _

_Aro was standing there, alone. Hands folded in front of him. _

"_Ah! Carlisle, my friend, it have been too long since we've seen each other." Aro was just as jubilant as always. I felt Landon and Jacob stiffen on either side of me._

"_Aro." Carlisle paused stepping forward. "To what do I owe this honor." _

"_I see your having a get together a party even. You should really check your guest list next time. Landon, Max. well done." he smiled at them. _

_Everyone turned to look at Landon and Max._

"_Ah, seems the cats out of the bag." Aro snickered. I felt Landon grab my hand and squeeze gently. I squeezed his hand back._

_Aro's gaze finally met mine. _

"_Renesmee. My, my, you've grown."_

_Suddenly a large dark shadow appeared through the trees. Realization hit all of us. Marcus and Caius were walking toward us. _

_They brought with them a lot of the Volturi's guard. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix were among them. We were out numbered. Which only could mean one thing. They planned to fight._

_I saw my mom concentrating, she must have had the guard up around us. I saw Jane glare darkly in her direction, it must have been working. _

"_Well, now that were all here. I would like to re-extend my invitation to join the Volturi. Edward, Bella, Alice. Renesmee? We could definitely use you."_

"_I mean no disrespect Aro, but I would like to decline your offer. I'm sure my family would agree with me." my dad spoke up. We all nodded our heads in agreement. _

_Aro sighed and I noticed his Jane and Alec start to shift their stances. Aro moved closer to Edward and myself._

"_That's a shame. You see it may have sounded that it was a request but in earnest I was making a statement. You will come with us or you will watch your loved ones die." In that very moment I saw Aro for what he truly was, evil incarnate. _

"_So this is what it comes down do? Join or die?" Carlisle asked._

"_It's a sad world we live in Carlisle. I'm truly sorry for that, but I mean you no harm. Or your family. You all are more than welcome to come with me."_

"_As what your experiment!?" I snapped._

"_Renesmee. Please, you are truly unique. You couldn't blame me for being curious." _

"_Landon. Bring her to me." _

_My entire family and the pack looked at Landon, watchful. _

_Landon grabbed my arm gently. There eyes got wide with terror. He swiftly moved me behind him closer to Jacob and positioned himself in front of me protectively. _

"_I'd really rather not." he replied._

"_So, then this is what it must come down to." Aro snapped his fingers and the guards shifted to make a path behind him. Felix and Demetri drug a struggling female and dropped her next to Aro. _

"_Erin." Landon whispered. It was his sister._

"_Bring her to me." Aro said more forceful._

_I saw Landon stiffen in front of me. Erin looked up at him. She looked frail, broken and bruised. The torture she must have went through. _

"_Why do you disobey me? Do you wish me to kill your sister?" _

"_Your asking me to choice between my sister and the woman I love Aro. Would you choice between family and your wife?" _

"_Ah." Aro realized why he was so protective of me now. And he smiled a menacing smile. _

_Aro looked slowly over to Jane she snickered showing her glistening teeth. "With pleasure." suddenly Erin was screaming and twisting in pain on the ground. _

"_Stop!" Max jumped in front near Carlisle. Caius stepped next to Erin smiling at her pain. Taking pleasure in it even. _

_Aro waved his hand and Jane frowned releasing Erin from her clutches. _

_I could tell Landon was in pain watching his sister suffer and not being able to do anything to stop it. _

_He waved his hand again, and Erin shook with pain. _

"_Stop this, please!" I shouted. _

_Landon and Jacob both grabbed my arm. _

"_You can save her!" Aro yelled over Erin's screams. Jane was just toying with her now, she would release her for a few seconds hoping the pain wouldn't come again, but when she thought it was all over she would make her scream in agony again. _

_Tears were swelling up in my eyes. How could they do this? I realized then I didn't care if they died, they deserved death. No they deserved something far worse than death._

_Erin was laying limp on the ground, she slowly moved her head and looked up at her brothers. _

"_I love you." she suddenly jumped from the ground and pounced on Caius' back bitting his neck and shredding his body in pieces before you could even blink. _

_Aro watched in horror. He snapped his frail looking fingers and the Volturi guard lunged at us. _

_I saw Erin laying motionless on the floor. Caius' remains laying next to her. _

_I saw Jane and Alec drop to the ground a ball of electricity surrounding them as they screamed in agony. Max found his next target and quickly sent a bolt of electricity at Aro he shook in pain but his protector saved him. Max saw and quickly took them out leaving Aro completely helpless. _

_Emmett suddenly pounced on top of Jane, she landed on the ground with a thump. She screamed a menacing scream, Emmett dropped to the ground, writhing in pain at her attack. Rosalie looked back in horror as her love was crumpled on the ground, she grabbed one of the cloaked figures and hurled him toward Jane. Sending her flying to the ground giving Emmett enough time to regain himself. He pounced on her again sinking his teeth in and suddenly her body lay headless on the ground._

_I looked back to see Rosalie had Alec in her grasp he struggled underneath of her. Suddenly he flipped her still screaming and seething in pain from Max's shock, he somehow managed to counteract her attack. Sending her a few feet back. Emmett fumed and grabbed his head twisting it off with little to no effort. _

_I saw Alice jump on one of the hooded Guards that came toward her. Ripping him in two. _

_I saw both of my parents, Emmett, and Max head for Aro. Demetri and Felix were in front of him guarding him. _

_I saw one of the wolves laying in a heap on the ground. Sam ran over and hoisted the wolf to its feet. I didn't recognize it, but with Sam's help he soon joined the battle once again. _

_I looked around quickly Jacob was beside me fighting I must have missed the change, both packs were in there wolf form, and Jacob's giant russet form was beside me just a few feet away, he had a cloaked guard pinned to the ground, his huge furry paws weighing in the guards chest, I heard a crack as he crushed him and then finished him off, ripping his head form his body with his teeth. He then began battling with Marcus, fighting him with Landon. _

_I looked around, everyone was circling, fighting, killing and destroying, protecting me, trying to keep everyone from getting anywhere close to me. I spun around they were all protecting me, they were all risking there lives for me. Somehow it all didn't seem worth it. _

_Suddenly there was a blood curtailing scream coming from somewhere behind Aro. From one of his guards. Shaking me to the very core. It was animalistic in its intensity. A cloaked figure stepped beside Aro. We all shuttered at the sound, grabbing our ears to try to protect them. I couldn't hear anything but the blood curtailing scream coming from the cloaked figure. I looked around everyone seemed to be in pain from the sound. The wolves were whimpering shaking there heads. My family's eyes were wide with terror. I saw my parents, Emmett and Max trying to shield themselves from the sound, less than four feet away from Aro. If he wanted to he could take them out then and there. I couldn't allow that to happen._

_This woman was not someone we expected she would have been dealt with before hand. I couldn't allow her to be the down fall of my family. My life. _

"_STOP!" I shouted. Aro snapped his fingers and the screaming stopped. I watched as everyone regained there composure, and returned to fighting stance. "I will make a deal with you." _

"_Please go on." _

"_I will go with you of my own free will and stay with you in Volterra if you give me your word that you will leave my family and friends alone. Everyone here, you will leave them all alone. Including my parents and Alice. All you need is me. The hybrid. Unique in every way. Leave them all alone, release Erin, and I'll come with you." _

_Everyone was shouting. Screaming at me. My mother and father turned around and looked at me horrified. _

"_Renesmee don't" my mom shouted_

"_We can do this!" I heard come some where from Emmett. _

"_Please!" _

"_NO!" Jacob growled._

"_Renesmee you can't do that!" Alice bellowed. Jasper was holding her back_

_Landon ran to my side. _

"_There's another way!" _

_I took a deep breath. "Think ahead. Remember what you told me earlier? We have to think ahead. I'm sorry." I walked forward toward Aro. Meeting my parents, Emmett and Max in the middle. _

_I looked at my dad and he smiled. My mother looked horrified and confused. _

"_it'll all be ok. You'll all be safe."_

_**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 24:**

"Renesmee." my mother said quietly.

"Think ahead Max." he looked at me puzzled. Realization struck him after a few seconds. I walked closer to Aro. Suddenly the cloaked figure screamed in pain as Max sent a charge at them. My dad was on him in no time nipping at there neck. The hood fell back exposing a dark haired woman. She screamed in pain as Max charged his attack for a second time. My dad severed her neck with his teeth tossing her head to the ground and pouncing back in front of me, blocking me from Aro.

The battle raged on again.

Demetri and Felix were on Emmett, Jasper was battling another vampire that I had never seen before. Alice was in a fierce battle with another female her cloak torn to pieces, she was missing an arm.

Carlisle and Esme were in a fierce battle with three of the guards. I turned and watched in horror as one of the guards grasped hold of Rosalie's neck. She screamed and struggled against the guard, trying to get free.

"ROSE!" I heard Esme scream from somewhere behind me, but my eyes were locked, I couldn't look away. I was helpless.

Jacob suddenly landed beside her on all fours, sinking his teeth into the guards shoulder. He released Rosalie and she fell to the ground. Jacob quickly finished the job, destroying him where he stood. He knelt his big fury head down next to Rose and nudged her. She pushed his head away and nodded as she stood up. That was the only thanks he would get from her. I sighed, I couldn't just let them fight for me. I had to do something, anything, but I had never fought before. What would I do? How could I?

I turned around just in time to see a guard coming toward me. I ran over moves quickly in my head that Emmett had taught me while we were on the run. I jumped high in the air and flipped around and was now behind the guard. He looked around in front of him slightly confused before Landon was on him ripping him apart.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. And he entered another battle with a guard.

I looked around making sure no one on our side was hurt.

Sam along with many of the pack were taking out guard after guard. Somehow a fire had been started the pieces were being thrown in in a fiery frenzy.

The bodies were like waves, rolling, crashing and plunging into one another. Into a fire depth from which they wouldn't return. I looked at the fighting sea before me. I spun around again, trying to locate everyone I cared about.

I suddenly realized I couldn't find Jacob. I looked all around me frantically searching. I took a few steps forward finally seeing him as Alice destroyed a guard in front of me. He was just a school bus length away from me.

He was fighting Marcus. He leaped toward him but Marcus flung him behind him and he landed on his side. Jacob let out a whooping panting breath, and then scrambled back onto all fours. Leaping at him again. Landon was now beside him joining the fight against Marcus.

I watched in horror as a cloaked guard came after them also. I saw the guard dig his hands into Jake's back grasping his shaggy fur and Jake whirled around, teeth bared as a deep growl escaped him. He snapped his mouth shut but the vampire was quick, and jumped backward out of his reach. Landon bared his teeth at the guard and attacked his neck severing his head from his body.

This gave Marcus the advantage, the upper hand he needed.

Marcus surveyed his pray they were both distracted by two more guards. They were directly next to each other Marcus could easily take both of them out in one swift movement.

I couldn't allow this to happen. I couldn't loose any one. I needed them. I couldn't loose him. Not now, and defiantly not like this.

I darted forward.

"Landon!" I screamed just in time he turned around and saw Marcus charging toward him.

"Jake!" I yelled as I saw a guard turn toward him. Jacob turned and yelped as a guard attacked his backside he spun around and sank his teeth in ripping him to pieces.

Landon and Marcus were at a stand still. They were both circling ready to pounce at any given moment.

Two guards were headed toward Landon. Jacob grabbed the one around with his teeth and clenched on, throwing him off into the distance.

Landon spun around just in time to defeat the attacking guard. This left Marcus an open window to attack Landon.

"No!" I shrieked as I pounced forward landing on his back. Marcus threw me to the ground hard. I groaned as I landed on my side, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

He stood towering above me with a menacing look.

"Stupid girl. I'll enjoy having you watch as I rip your family limb from limb! Did you and your family actually believe you could defeat us all?"

I smiled up at him. "No. not all of you." I leaped from the ground and attacked his neck. The blood poured in my mouth, it was disgusting, I severed his head and watched as it rolled on the ground. I spit and swallowed trying to get the taste out of my mouth. I knelt down on the ground. I wondered how the rest of my family could do that so easily. The taste was awful in my mouth.

"Carlie!" Landon grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to my feet. I heard Jacob whimper as he nudge my other arm. "I'm fine, just." I shuttered.

I looked around, my parents and Emmett and Max were closing in on Aro he was the only one left besides meaningless guards.

"All my wildest dreams, I never dreamed you would rebel!"

"Rebel?" my mom repeated coldly. "Oh, no, Aro, this isn't a rebellion. It's a revolution. You will no longer threaten my daughter!" her words were like acid.

"Or our family anymore!" my dad added and they all took a step toward him.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't."

"Your all that's left Aro. Your brethren are gone." Carlisle added. "Back down, while you still have a chance. I do not wish to destroy you old friend, I did not wish for this, you brought this on. You would not listen to reason. You were blinded by your own envy."

"Ah, old friend, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." he snapped his fingers and five guards threw forward three boys. I realized then who they were. Billy, Ace, and Mike.

Jacob's furry head shifted quickly in that direction. He growled viciously.

"No." I whispered. The guards had them pinned down. Right next to Erin who was still lifeless.

I heard a loud echoing growl, as Leah stepped next out in front of Aro.

"One of yours I presume." Aro's lip twitched.

"Kill them!" Aro ordered. The five guards were suddenly thrown back by an electrically charge. I saw Max's hands raise high above him as he sent wave after wave at any guard that came close to them. Sam had come forward and was protecting the boys from the left side. Leah had there right. Destroying anyone who managed to get past Max. Jacob was suddenly in front. I sprang forward toward them. I grabbed Ace and lifted him off his feet, pointing him to the distance far behind us. "Run!" I ordered. He took off at a dash.

A guard made his way closer to us I turned around and grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the side. Landon grabbed Mike, he wasn't paying attention, he was in shock.

"Come on kid wake up!" Landon shook him gently snapping him back into reality. "GO! Run follow him." Landon motioned toward Ace.

Three guards came toward Max my mom and dad held there ground and quickly annihilated the three attacking guards. Emmett was tackling his own monster he was still fighting Demetri.

Another guard made his way toward me. Trying to get to Billy who wasn't moving.

"Is he ok?" Landon asked quickly destroying the oncoming guard. Four more were on him within seconds.

"I don't know." I yelled trying to wake him up.

Leah whined and glanced at me pain clearly in her eyes.

"I'll get him out." I promised as I lifted him up and ran forward.

"Demetri!" I heard Aro call. I risked a glance and saw he had stopped his battle with Emmett and now had his sights on me.

I saw in the corner of my eye him lunge toward me teeth bared. I ducked down trying to avoid him but knowing there was nothing I could to do stop the collision we were about to have. I turned Billy, and had my back toward Demetri trying to shield him as much as possible.

"Carlie!" I heard Landon shout form somewhere behind me. I knew then it was to late for anyone to do anything. I heard a loud crack as he collided and a piercing howl followed.

I realized only then that I was still ducked down, and I was ok. I turned to see Demetri sink his teeth into Leah's side and rip fur from her body tossing her forward against a tree. Leaving a puddle of blood beneath her.

**REVIEW… AND IF I GET 7 REVIEWS.. ILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT! **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: hmm I'm feeling generous.. And the next two chapters are rather short.. So I am going to give you two chapters.. **

**Enjoy!! Please review.. I crank the chapters out that much faster!! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 25:**

Jacob and Landon pounced onto Demetri ripping him into pieces.

"Aro. I'm sorry. Old friend." I looked up in time to see the last person I thought possible to be able to destroy Aro. Carlisle. Aro turned slowly around, not able to do anything to stop the inevitable. Astonished that Carlisle had moved for an attack. He sank his teeth into his neck and Aro's head spun forward hitting the ground splattering blood forward.

Everyone ceased fighting. The guards all backed off. Frozen on horror. As there three masters lay in pieces at there feet.

"We wish you no harm. We will not continue. We do not want to kill all of you." Carlisle said. "If you are willing to cease attacking us, I see no reason to end more lives today."

"I didn't want to end any lives." my dad replied. "But your so called masters were lying."

"We only followed our orders," a cloaked figure stepped forward. "We were told to up hold the laws."

"What laws have we broken? I see none." Carlisle added.

"Nor do I."

"You see then that we had no choice in the matter. They would not allow my family peace." Carlisle spoke evenly.

"What do we do now." The guard asked.

"You go, and live your lives. As we have tried to do for the last eighty odd years."

"That is where your mistaken. Someone needs to be in power."

"What do you propose." Carlisle asked.

"Some one needs to uphold the rules. Seeing how you just defeated the Royals." he gently lifted his hood from his face.

"Felix." Carlisle replied.

"Someone needs to keep order, or sure chaos will ensue."

"What does that have to do with me or my family?"

"Tell me your not honestly thinking what I know you are." my father replied through his teeth. "That we should assume the duty that the Volturi performed?"

"Precisely. Think of the good that would come, the power the greatness."

"Can we just rip him apart?" Jacob asked annoyed. I didn't know when he had shifted from wolf to human but I looked around the pack was all standing there, human. Ready to phase back at any second..

"Think of it. Your family ruling the vampire world. Bringing a new age."

"I do not wish to be a leader. I just wish to get on with my life." Carlisle responded. "Thank you for the offer, but I must decline."

"You'll realize soon enough that the vampire world needs leaders. Who better to do that than the largest coven? The power your family has. You could be great." he paused and a sneer smile spread across his face.

"I do not wish for greatness, just peace for my famly." Carlisle gestured.

"You will soon realize the path to greatness is destined for you." and with that he motioned the guards and the remaining cloaked figures turned and disappeared.

I still was kneeling on the ground over Billy. Jacob ran over and grabbed him. He shook him lightly.

"Let me look at him Jake." Carlisle said as he bent down. "He'll be fine, he's just been knocked unconscious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jake, I'm sure." Carlisle stood up and went to mend everyone else's wounds. Seth had a broken arm. Erin needed to feed, she was so weak, but she would be ok, with time. Carlisle assured Max. Carlisle told him to take her inside let her feed, Esme showed him where there extra blood was. So she could get some of her strength back.

I looked around everyone was there everyone was ok for the most part, but they were alive. We had actually won. Suddenly I realized why I was still here, alive.

"Leah!" I turned around and ran to the tree she was laying under. Jacob followed me his eyes got wide when he saw what I was standing over.

She was still in wolf form, her grey fur stained red.

Her eyes blinked slightly and she whimpered.

"Leah?" Jake urged as he knelt down beside her.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "You saved me." I looked down at her and bent down onto my knees next to her. "Why?" I whispered.

Carlisle came rushing over.

Leah's large head rolled to one side, as she panted.

"Leah you have to change. I cant check on you in this form."

"She can't" my dad said softly.

"You, dumb, stubborn woman! Who cares If we see you naked change!" Jacob ordered.

"She's in to much pain Jake." my dad whispered.

"You have to change. Do you here me. Don't you do this, not now! What about Billy?"

She whimpered, and a loud growl escaped her that quickly turned into a loud painful scream of agony as she shifted to her human self.

"Jake." she whispered. Reaching toward him. He knelt closer to her, she grabbed his face with her hand and pulled him close and kissed him. Tears were rolling down my face, but not because she was kissing Jake. She was in pain, it was as if she knew she wasn't going to make it, she was saying goodbye.

"You were mine, but I wasn't yours." she smiled up at him and looked to me. Her face was splattered with blood and dirt.

"Leah." realization struck him. It had all made sense. Why she was so angry with me even after knowing he had imprinted on me. Why she was always there fighting by his side, even if it wasn't something she believed it. Right down to why she had joined his rogue pack, she told him that she simple had to. Everyone thought it had to do with Seth and the fact of being near Sam. Everyone was wrong. She had to, because she was drawn to him. The same way he was drawn to me.

"Leah you have to breath." Carlisle insisted. I know it hurts."

Esme came rustling out of the house and handed Carlisle his medical bag.

"We have to get her inside. Her ribs fractured, it pierced her lung, we don't have much time."

Jacob stood.

"Gently." Carlisle warned.

Jacob, Emmett, my dad and Landon picked Leah up carefully. Seth was standing net to me. Sam and the rest of the pack were with Ace, Billy, and Mike.

They carried Leah into the dinning room and placed her onto the table.

Carlisle made almost everyone leave the room. I left, leaving Jacob, and Seth in there with her.

Sam had sent most of the pack home. Along with Jacobs. Quil, Embry, Billy, Ace, Seth, Jacob and Sam were the only ones that stayed behind. Waiting to hear news on Leah.

Nobody said a word we just waited outside the house on the burnt bloodstained lawn.

Emmett and Jasper were destroying what was left of the Volturi in the fire that was in the middle of the lawn. I watched the fire intently.

"She'll be ok." Landon said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"And if she's not?"

He didn't answer, he just turned and watched the Volturi burn with me.

Jacob and Seth were still inside with Leah. Alice, and Esme were helping Carlisle.

The rest of us, could do nothing but wait. Simply sit here and watch the ashes burn, and wonder what would become of the next day. Would we soon be burning one of our own?

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: it's sad… were winding down to the last few chapters.. There are only 30 chapters in total… :-/ it's sad.. **

**But!!!! **

**Enjoy!! Please review.. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 26:**

The rest of the family shortly followed and came out side. Along with Sam, Quil and Embry. My mom and dad along with the wolves helped Emmett and Jasper finished the, clean up. Alice sat down beside me, Rosalie just stood and watched the fire intently.

"I cant believe Leah, imprinted, on Jacob." Rosalie said breaking the silence. "I guess now you know why the dog mated her."

"Rosalie." Alice warned. I rolled my eyes as Landon gently squeezed my shoulder. Rosalie was always viciously honest. Blunt and to the truth.

"Now is not the time." Landon added.

""What? I like you better, for the most part." I didn't even have to look up to know she was smiling.

"Thanks, I think."

"She imprinted on Jacob, and Jacob imprinted on me. How does that even happen? I thought the whole imprint thing was to help them find there soul mate. The person that was made for them."

"I don't know." Landon shrugged and pulled me closer, trying to console me.

"It's all over." my dad said as he walked toward us. I looked around at everyone, there clothes were tattered, bloody and mud stained. Relatively speaking everyone looked ok injury wise. We all were in some need of serious cleaning, and change of clothes. We had made it past this. We had defeated the Volturi, and lived to tell about it. It seemed slightly insane. Who would in the world would be able to fathom this? The Volturi, the most powerful and strong Vampire's were gone. They ceased to exist. They would no longer threaten me or my family. We were finally free.

"The Volturi are gone." my mom said quietly. "I never thought in a million years this day would come."

"There gone." my dad reassured her.

"We all made it." Rosalie said happily.

"Not all of us. Not yet anyway."

I stood up annoyed. I hated waiting. I walked past Rosalie and walked inside the house.

Billy was sitting on the stairs, he looked up as I walked in. I walked over and sat down next to him.

We were quiet for some time. What could you say to him? What could I say to him. His mother's life hung in the balance because of me. This was my fault. All of it, if she died I would live with that guilt for the rest of my life. But how would he cope? How would he make it through without his mother? He was the first to break the silence.

"You saved me. They told me you, got me out."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault. My mom would have followed my dad anywhere. But he would have never followed anyone but you."

"You knew?"

"I found the letters, the ones you wrote to him, the ones he wrote to you. If you look some have been opened before. I wanted to know why I heard them fighting, why my dad never seemed completely in it, why it always looked like he was trying, to much."

"I'm sorry."

"It's like that one saying, ya know. The heart wants what the heart wants, you cant fight or deny it."

"How old are you?"

"I was born almost sixteen years ago."

"Your very mature for your age."

"I get that a lot. Probably whole wolf thing. I'm still getting used to it. Its weird, rather crazy when ya think about it. They tell us stories when we were younger but you never really believe it until the beast takes over."

"Least its not as weird as a half breed." I smiled at him. "Half vampire, half human. Not exactly easy to wrap your head around, even if you're the half breed." he smiled back at me.

We were silent again, minutes past in complete silence. Both of us sitting on the steps contemplating our lives. Waiting and wondering if we would loose one of our own.

He finally broke the silence again.

"I don't hate you. Just so you know."

Before I could ask him any further Seth and Jacob came into the room, there heads bowed low.

Me and Billy stood from the stairs.

Jacob looked at us with sad eyes.

"Billy I told Sam to take you home with Ace."

"I wasn't going anywhere. Where's mom. Is she ok? I want to see her."

"Billy. Your mom, she's pretty banged up. You don't.."

"I want to see mom! If she's.." he couldn't finish. Jacob and Seth just looked at him with sad eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Billy. Your mom is strong, she's tough. She'll be ok. You just have to let Carlisle and your dad help her first." I finally said. He sank back down onto the stairs.

I walked toward Jacob and Seth and took them into the other room.

"Thank you, I, he."

"it's fine Jacob. How is she really?"

"Not good. Carlisle he, fixed her up as best he could. Set the bones. She's going to have to take it easy for a while. He doesn't know if she'll be able to, change once all is said and done. We have to wait and see." Tears ran down his face and he couldn't finish.

"Jake." I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He laid his head on top of mine.

"She lost conciseness. We wont know anything until she wakes up." Seth finished. "my sister could.."

"Seth." I reached over to him and pulled him into the hug.

"This is all my fault." I added. They both pulled away slightly.

"Leah would have fought this battle either way." Seth replied. "She wanted to, both packs did. You're a part of the family now. Whether you and Jake are together or if he's with Leah. Your still part of the family."

"We protect our own." Jacob added. "This is not your fault. You didn't ask the Volturi to come knock on your door."

"I know but.."

"No but it's like you told Billy. She's tough."

We all sighed, knowing it was just a game of waiting now. Wait to see if she lived, wait to see if she died.

If she died, how would that affect all of us. How would Billy and Jacob handle such a loss? How would that affect the relationship the Cullen's had with the wolves? Would it be able to survive the loss?

And if she lived, how would Jacob handle the truth in knowing she had imprinted on someone. Him. How would that effect us? Would he still want me?

Even bigger. Did I still want him?

If I chose the other path. The path less traveled. Would our friendship survive? Would we even be able to still be friends? And if we couldn't be friends, would the treaty be reinstated? Wolves on one side bloodsuckers on another. Cross and its world war three.

All these unanswered questions and all we had was time.

All these different roads to travel down. Which way was the lesser of evils. Which path would prove to be the right one. Or was there no right choice. Either choice could be the right one, if we so choose it.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: it's sad… were winding down to the last few chapters.. There are only 30 chapters in total… :-/ it's sad..

But!!!!

Enjoy!! Please review..

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 27:**

We all migrated into the living room. Jake and Seth took Billy into the room with Leah, he wanted to see his mother when she woke up.

Hours past and still nothing, we were all silent for the most part. Either from not knowing what to say or afraid to say anything at all I didn't know.

I was on the couch next to Landon, my mother and father were sitting on the floor in front of me. Alice was leaning against the chair that Jasper was in. Emmett and Rosalie were in front of the TV leaning against the entertainment stand. The Sam had left to check on Ace and the rest of the packs that had went home. Quil and Embry stayed behind they were laying belly up on the floor staring at the ceiling.

Max sat on the floor in front of Erin, who looked a lot better now that she had fed. She still looked weak it would probably be a few days before she was in any shape to hunt her own food, but she would be ok.

I yawned. Making the first real noise in hours. Everyone looked at me.

"Sweetie, go to bed. I'll get you if we hear anything." I looked at my dad and shook my head.

"No. I'm fine. Really."

"Stubborn just like your mother." he grumbled.

"Love at least lay down here then." Landon said grabbing a pillow and putting it on his lap for me to sprawl out on.

I glanced at him and saw in the corner of my eye, my dad eye him intently. Studding his every movement. Love. I had heard it clear as day. I didn't realize till that moment just how much like my father Landon really was. He was more rugged and out spoken than my father but my dad's been around longer, he had time to, grow.

I yawned again, and decided to listen. I placed my head on the pillow and stretched out.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to everyone talking, slightly happier. I stretched and sat up.

I looked around at everyone, they were taking and discussing the past fight, how they had defeated someone or another.

"What I miss?"

"Leah, she's awake." Landon replied with a smile.

"Is she ok?"

"Carlisle believes she's going to be fine. They wont know if she'll be able to change once she heals but my moms going to be ok." Billy smiled at him.

"I'm glad." I returned he smile.

"Can I."

"You can go see her." my dad looked over to me. "Carlisle is in there with her right now still."

I stood up and walked away. I didn't know what I was going to say to her, or if I would be able to say anything at all. But I knew I needed to at least thank her. This was my fault, she was injured because of me.

"Leah." I knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

Carlisle was dressing her wound on her side. I could see the pinkish purple bruise, and a bite mark from where Demetri had attacked her.

"The venom burns." She told Carlisle.

"It'll be gone soon."

They had also gotten her some clothes.

Carlisle left the room, leaving me alone with Leah.

"Leah, I. I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"You saved me."

"And you saved my son, consider us even."

I stood there in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Why? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference if I told or not. He still imprinted on you."

"Leah you don't know if he would have or not. It could have been different, if he would have known before me."

"No."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"The same reason you left him."

I stared at her in amazement, all these years she hid the truth from Jacob, from them all.

"Because I love him."

"Then why not tell him."

"Because, the entire time, even after, everything you leaving him broken, we were friends, I fixed him. He needed my friendship so I gave it to him. Then when, we had Billy. It just." she sighed. "Even after It all, I knew, I knew deep down he was never really mine. I was just keeping him warm. I was the silver consolation prize."

"Your not a consolation prize."

"No but you are the gold medal."

"I don't know about that."

"You have Jacob and this new guy fighting over you. We all should be so lucky."

"Luck, try a curse."

"You don't know what your going to do, do you?"

I shook my head.

"I think I've been acting like a child. You actually made me think about things, realize I have been acting like a spoiled brat, running away from everything when it gets bad. And I've been blaming Jacob for a lot. Maybe it was nobody's fault really. Just a sick twist of fate."

"Renesmee, Jacob loves you, he's never felt that way about me, I know somewhere he cares about me, but it is nothing compared to you. No one will ever measure up to you."

"I've been so angry with him, for, all of it. For you. I've been angry with you. i wanted so much to hate you."

"Who say's I don't hate you?"

I looked up at her and she actually smiled a sincere smile.

"I'm serious. I was such a, a brat! I was so mad at him for betraying everything."

"He never betrayed you. We were both drunk that night, but I still remember parts of it clearly. To him, it wasn't me he was making love to. It was you. And the times after that, he was trying to make it work. Him and I both knew it never really did. Something was always missing, his heart was never completely in it."

"What do we do now?" she laughed and then winced in pain."Are you ok?"

"Yeah, bones still haven't healed yet." she smiled. "Nobody can answer that for you."

"I said we, not I."

"But that's not what you meant."

"Not entirely." I looked away from her. "I'll let you get some rest."

"When will I be able to go home?" she asked before I left the room.

"I, I don't know, Carlisle probably doesn't want to risk the bones shifting out of place before there healed. So tomorrow maybe? I'll send him in so you can ask him."

I walked out of the room and saw Jacob.

"Listening in on private conversations?" I snapped.

"No, I actually came to make sure you two didn't kill each other."

"Jake. I'm sorry."

He just shrugged.

"Please, I was.."

"Sure, sure." he cut me off, never making eye contact with me. I frowned and looked down at my feet. He laughed. "Come here." he grabbed me and wrap his arms around me. "What am I going to do with you?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know the answer. Hell I didn't know what I was going to do with myself.

"I'll letcha go talk to her." I said as I pulled away.

"I was just checking on you. Come on everyone else is in the living room." he grabbed my hand and walked with me to the living room.

"Carlie." Landon stood up. His eyes dropped to my hand, in Jacobs. His mouth clenched together and he looked away and sat back down on the couch.

Jake squeezed my hand. "Uhm Can you guys excuse us." Jake nodded to everyone. "Landon, can you come here."

I looked up at him confused. What did he want to talk to Landon about. he let go of my hand. I saw Landon stand up and walk over toward him. I stood there in awe as I watched them walk away into the other room.

"What was he planning?" I turned and looked to my dad.

"He was being an adult, mature for once."

"What does that mean?"

"That means he'll tell you when he's done."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on no one side. What did you used to say love?" he paused "Switzerland."

"What does Switzerland have to do with anything?" I watched as a smile played across my parents face.

I sighed and walked out. I went into the garage and plopped onto my car.

This was ridicules. What could Jacob possible want to talk to Landon about. I groaned, how could this have happened? A few months ago the Volturi were beckoning down on my every move. We were on the run, I was away from the only person that meant the world to me, the only person that I loved with all I had. Now the Volturi were dead, my family was free, and I was in love with two people.

How could I ever choose between them? I some how wished I could just mold them together to make just one person. I laughed knowing that was impossible.

There were three choices before me. Two paths in front of me, or I could choice to take neither path, and just sit there in the middle and choose neither, being on happy the rest of my life, but sparing either one of them the heart ache in choosing between them. I was at an impasse, stuck at a crossroad.

One path I knew what I was getting, I had traveled down a similar road before. Jacob was at the end of the trail. He had some baggage now, Leah, could I take him from her? Specially after knowing she had imprinted on him? Not only that but he had a son with her. What would Billy do?

Or the other path was the one less traveled. Where things were new and exciting, I didn't know quite what to expect. Landon, was mysterious I was still learning things about him.

I think deep down I knew what path would choose. Part of me had already trickled down it.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!! Please review.. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 28:**

It had been two weeks and here I was, sitting in another dismal day of school. I was bored sitting in my last class. I had my last class, art, with Landon turns out I had a lot of class' with Landon. All but English and gym. My dad didn't like the fact that he had to sit through an entire class with me and Landon in the back. He wasn't happy with what Landon had done with the Volturi, but he was thankful he had warned us, and protected me. We sat at the back of the class in a corner, alone. It was the way we liked it. The other students sat together and talked and did there work. The teacher rarely left his desk.

Things settled down a lot. If two weeks ago you would have told me that my family and the packs would have taken out the Volturi, I would have had you committed.

Leah had made a nice recovery. She was able to go home after a day and a half of being in the main house. Jacob's been taking care of her, so none of the pack has really been around for long, just to stop in and tell us how she is doing. She still hasn't changed yet, when I went to visit her she had told me she was afraid. I told her she couldn't let fear rule her life, or shed always be on the run, like I was.

Carlisle had Alice keep a watch on the goings on in Volterra and with Felix. Turns out he kept thinking about taking over the job himself, rule in Volterra with the guards. He wouldn't make up his mind though. Alice saw he didn't want to let the vampire world know of the destruction of the Volturi, he wanted them to believe, and fear them, be the so called puppet master of the Gaurds, and make it all seem like the Volturi were still in control.

I had read through half of Jacobs letters, they were all sweet, and all of which made me cry numerous times. He was right, he had written a letter telling me about his 'mistakes' and a letter afterward telling me it was worse than he had thought. He had an entire letter apologizing and telling me how sorry he was and how horrible he felt, and that he was a horrible person. All of which made me feel even worse about myself for over reacting the way I had.

They all had parts of our past, memories, and things no matter what I wouldn't forget. They also told me all the love he had for me. Everything he felt. The love he had for me. Which made my decision that much harder. It would have been easier if he had moved on, loved Leah instead of me. Knowing that this wasn't the case. Made things a lot more difficult.

I still hadn't made up my mind, on what path to take. Did I want to return to my life as 'Nessie' or stay with my life as Carlie? I didn't know, and the boys were of no help. I still didn't know what they had talked about. When I asked either of them they both just said I would know when the time was right. I didn't know what it meant but I guess I would eventually. How do you choose between the two people that matter the most. Breaking one of there hearts in the process? I thought about everything we had been through, everything with Jacob, everything with Landon. All the stuff that recently happen with both of them. It didn't seem like I could ever make up my mind. Part of me knew what I wanted, what I had decided, it was just taking some time for the rest of me to see it. And what how do I tell them? I couldn't just say hey I choose this one, I'm sorry we can still be friends. It was so cliché. But that's truly what I wanted. I wanted them both in my life, for different reasons. I wanted to be able to keep them both, but knowing I would have to set one of them free.

"Carlie?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"fine."

"You've been sitting there for the last fifteen minutes staring into space. You haven't even painted a single thing."

"Who takes art?"

"I don't know. But while you're here you might as well enjoy it." he laughed.

"Fine." I picked up a paint brush and dipped it into the pink paint, swirling it around.

"What are you going to paint?" he smiled.

I grinned a devilish grin at him. "I don't know, something amazing." he eyed me suspiciously, I quickly pulled the paint brush forward and slid it down his cheek, leaving a pink trail of wet paint. I laughed as he grimaced. He shook his head up and down and grinned at me.

"Alright, two can play at that game."

He picked up a paint brush and dipped it in blue.

"No. you wouldn't."

"Really? I wouldn't?"

"Ok you would but, I'd be very upset, and might not speak to you again."

"Like you could not talk to me?" he smiled his amazing smile at me and I knew he was right. It was an empty threat.

He raised the paint brush slowly. I looked at him, and smiled. Trying to be flirty and get him to drop the paint. I didn't work. Within the next second he had painted my nose blue.

"How's that for amazing?"

I grabbed the tube of paint and squeezed it all over him. From that point on it was an all out paint war. Every man and woman for themselves.

The other students watched us intently some joining in on the battle. Paint was being flung every which way, painting the entire room in a rainbow of speckled splatter marks.

The teacher tried to regain order but got paint flung directly in his face, soon after that even he had joined in, throwing paint at the students, other students had rain into the hall, some hid under there desk. But most just joined in, throwing paint every which way.

I stood up grabbing a cup of paint tried to dump it on his head, he grabbed my hands and the pain slipped from my fingers and crashed to the floor splattering us both a yellow mess. He reached for a paint brush I stepped forward trying to knock it from his grasp instead I stepped on the mess of yellow and slid to the floor, pulling him down with me.

He landed on top of me with a thump almost knocking the wind out of me.

"You broke my fall for once."

I looked up at him and laughed at his face. It was splattered every different color.

"You don't look much better. He positioned himself ontop of me holding himself up with his right hand, he then reached around into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stay still. He leaned closer down to me and I heard the phone snap. I realized he had taken a picture of the mess we were.

"Were such a mess."

"That's part of the fun." he smiled down at me. "You have a cute blue nose. I think it works for ya."

"Oh why thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

He looked down at me again and smiled his breathtakingly amazing smile. I felt my chest vibrate as my heart rate increased.

He leaned down and gently kissed me.

He pulled away slightly, and sighed. "Just know, no matter what you choose, I'm not going anywhere."

"Landon, I."

"it's ok, I'm not going to rush you."

"Your not rushing me."

"I just don't want you to think that after its all said and done. When you choose Jake, that I'm just going to leave. I couldn't do that. I cant leave you now. You're a part of me. I love you, I'll take what ever I can get in return."

"Landon. I, it's."

"I know its difficult, I don't expect it to be easy. I would und…." I pushed myself up and kissed him. I pulled away slightly.

"Will you shut up and let me finish!" I smiled.

"Sure, sorry. Its just I mean."

"Landon."

"sorry, right."

"Landon, I." I took a deep breath. "I." I groaned.

"You what? You cant just say 'I' and not finish, your killing me, this entire thing is killing me the last two weeks have been torture, saying it would be all ok if you chose Jacob but knowing it would kill me, I cant, you cant." he groaned.

I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately. Trying to express what I couldn't say.

He pulled away gently. "You cant just, what were you trying to say." I could tell he was nervous and slightly worried that I would choose Jacob. "You cant just start a sentence and not finish. And god I'm rambling on like an idiot. See you have me all discombobulated. I don't know what I'm doing or saying its all just one big mess, just like our clothes. I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I cant live with you, your driving me completely insane. I don't want to loose you, but I also don't want to be just friends with you. I'm trying not to rush you but when you do things like kiss me like that it gets really confusing. Its sor.."

"Landon stop." I laughed at his ramblings.

"I cant stop. See what you do to me? You, are amazing and Jacob was an idiot ofr letting you go, and now im probably an even bigger idiot for rambling on like a moron.. But I .."

"Shut up." I insisted trying to get a word in. it didn't work.

"Carlie. I …" before he could finish I didn't know what else to do so I just blurted it out.

"I love you, you idiot!"

"and I just cant." he stopped his rambling. "Wait, what?" he looked down at me stunned. "Carlie?" he questioned. I just looked up at him and smiled still slightly laughing at his nervous habit.

He smiled the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen and quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and lifted me up slightly kissing my lips, and then traveled his way down my cheek to my neck and back again, then down the other side. All over my face. repeating the process.

"I, you." he sighed. The bell rang and he quickly lifted me to my feet grabbed our bags and drug me out of the class room into the parking lot. He looked down at me, and smiled again.

He dropped the bags on the ground near the car. And wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up into the air. He then spun me around in circles smiling the entire time. I laughed and leaned back slightly letting my hair blow around.

"What the heck is going on here?" I heard Emmett ask as the family came to the cars. Landon didn't respond he just pulled me closer to him and kissed me lips, my cheeks and my neck.

"She finally told him the truth and what she decided." Alice said casually. Landon placed me on my feet gently, keeping his left arm wrapped around me. He looked at my family and smiled.

**OK DEAL TIME!! It is almost midnight on Monday night… So If I get like I don't know.. Say 10 reviews by the time I get done work tomorrow tuesda and get home.. I get done at 7 so home and ready to jump online by 8.. I will post the remaining chapters and end the story tomorrow.. Its sad I know.. But idk I might have a surprise for you people.. : ) **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **

**Enjoy!! Please review.. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 29:**

"Great. That means I'm stuck with you." my dad said as he grinned.

"Well I have maybe, well, everything disappears later, the wolves must stop by for a visit." Alice smiled as she climbed into the car.

"Great." I sighed.

"Are you sure your making the right choice?" Landon asked slightly concerned on the drive home. Alice, Jasper, Max and Erin now rode with Max in his dodge truck. Alice and Erin had become really good friends, she got a long good with everyone, including me.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"It's just." he paused and wiped more paint from his arm. "I don't know. You just looked really nervous, and worried about later."

"Of course I'm worried. But not because I'm worried I'm making the wrong choice. I'm just worried that when I tell him. He wont, I still want to keep him as a friend. We've been through a lot."

"I just want you to be sure."

"Landon. I'm sure. I love you. I know its crazy to say that this soon but I do."

He grabbed my hand and held it in his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently.

We arrived at the main house first. I pulled into the garage and parked my car. The rest of my family pulled in a few seconds after me.

"Good news!!" Emmett said jumping out of the car.

"What's that?" Landon and Jacob suddenly became one person that way I wouldn't have to break some one's heart? I smiled as the rest of them piled out into the garage.

"Thunder storm." Alice replied with a grin.

"Baseball anyone?" Emmett said excitedly as we entered the main part of the house.

I laughed. We haven't played baseball in so long. They always took it easy before and I hated it. I wondered if I would remember even how to play.

"As long as you don't take it easy since I'm playing." they all looked me and I could tell by my fathers face he wasn't going to. "Come on! I took out a Volturi guard, single handedly I might at. I think I can handle all of you in a game of baseball."

"They cheat." Esme smiled as she welcomed us home.

"What's this about baseball?" Jacob chimed in as he walked through the door. My heart felt like it was going to explode. How could I break his heart? Especially after reading those letters. He looked at me and laughed. "What happen to you?" he laughed again. "You look like you got in fight at the Crayola factory." I didn't laugh.

"She had an, accident in art." my dad tried to smile, but he knew what had really happened. Jacob's eyes lingered on my paint stained face and clothes. He then turned his attention to Landon, noticing he was also painted.

"There's a thunderstorm, were going to go play." Jasper answered him.

"Want some extra's?"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll make a game of it."

"You want to challenge us. To a game of baseball?" my dad said with a laugh.

"Not challenge, a good fun, friendly game of." he paused a grin playing on his face.

"Wolves VS Vampire?" my dad smiled.

"Something like that." I wondered if he would want to play, or even be around me after I told him. I sighed, knowing I couldn't put this off any longer.

Landon reached out and squeezed my hand, he gently brought his lips to the top of my head. "It'll be ok." he whispered.

I tried to smile at him, but it came out forced. I turned my attention to Jacob. The rest of the family just stood there and tried to smile, eventually walking away leaving just me, Landon and Jacob standing there.

"Or maybe we wont play. If you don't want us to play its…" I shook my head.

"It's not that, it's, oh Jake." I looked down at my feet, tears began to fall silently.

"Nes." he whispered as he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "It's fine." he smiled.

"How can it be fine, you don't."

"I know. It's fine." he assured me. He didn't understand, how could he? "Do you still want me around?" I stood there slightly puzzled. What did he mean, of course I wanted him around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean with everything, I didn't know if you still wanted me around."

"Jake?" I said questionably.

"Nessie. It's ok. I know. I've known for a little bit now."

"Known what?"

"That it wasn't me."

"What? How?"

"Because you may not have realized it but I did, the day of the battle. Deep down your subconscious told you that day."

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to hold back the tears that now flowed like a never ending river.

"Come here." he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Landon let go of my hand and stood there patiently. "The day we fought the Volturi." he paused. "We, were fighting. Me and Landon. We were both about to be attacked. Who did you protect? Who did you run after?"

I pushed him away and pulled back and started at him. "Think back Nessie."

I stood there for a moment and thought back. Realization struck me, on the battle field, the front yard. Marcus was going to attack them. How could I not have seen it sooner. But I yelled for both of them.

"I yelled for both of you."

"But who did you attack Marcus because of?"

"I, you."

"I could tell, I could feel it, I sensed I was loosing you."

"Jake. No. I, I love you. I really do it's just." I sighed as he raised his hand at me.

"Do you remember what I told you a long time ago? About imprinting?" I just stood there silently and started at him. He was trying to be brave, holding a fake smile. I could tell. Always Jacob. Always the hero. "We become what ever that person needs us to be. Maybe what you need from me right now, at this point at least is a friend, a best friend."

"Jake. I still want you in my life."

"Then that's what you'll have from me. I am what ever you need me to be."

"And finding out about Leah imprinting on you probably isn't good timeing." I tried to smile jokingly. It didn't work.

"Leah will be whatever I need her to be. Right now you need a friend. So that's what I am. I love you. I always will. The letters tell you how much I love you and that I will always love you. But maybe, right now. The timing's just not right. Right now, maybe all you need is a friend." he smile down at me and hugged me. Then he turned his gaze to Landon. "But I swear if you hurt her, the Volturi will look like puppies compared to me. I will rip you literally limb from limb, and burn the pieces myself. And have fun doing it." he smiled.

"Understood, and I would expect nothing less. In fact, I will offer myself up, without a fight."

"I'm holding you to that."

Landon nodded and smiled back at him.

I pulled away slightly and grabbed Landon's hand. I had both the people I needed in my life. My boys were both here. They were both mine, but in different ways, maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Maybe the timing was just all wrong for me and Jake. I knew I needed them both in my life and now that didn't seem to far out of reach. I just hoped we would all be able to get along.

"So do I get to know what you two talked about now?"

They both laughed.

"You want to tell her? She's your headache now." Jacob laughed and nudged me.

"Hey!" I snapped and smacked his arm.

"We might as well. couldn't hurt." Landon shrugged.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

They both laughed again. I was starting to think I wasn't going to like having them both together.

"Well, we talked. We had a." Landon paused.

"Discussion. A manly discussion." Jacob added

"Ok?" I pulled away and turned around to face them both, staring at them. Waiting, slightly annoyed at all the beating around the bush.

"We decided that no matter what way you went, we both were not going to try to sway you, influence you at all." Landon said.

"We decided that, for this to work, for either of us to have you in our lives, we would have to get along. Whether you chose me or him, or hell neither of us. We needed to get along, for your sake." Jake added with a smile.

"We needed to be friends, and we agreed no matter who you chose, we would agree to still hold that. Be friends, for you." Landon smiled, knowing that was all I ever wanted.

"I think its working out quiet nicely. Oh the stories I could tell you." Jacob joked.

Yup I most defiantly did not like this new found friendship of there's.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok so now I'm not so sure if I can be friends with you anymore." I joked. "You know to much, I think I might have to kill you." I laughed.

"Oh, did she tell you that when she was little she used to.." I smacked him hard before he could finish, stories about anyone's childhood including mine were never good.

"Your both going to be the death of me." I laughed.

"Come on, I'm going to go call the pack. Lets get ready for some baseball!" Jacob walked out of the room to call the pack and inform them of the newly found game. I shrugged, it had to better than watching them all play video games. I did know I needed to change and clean up before we played.

"I told you it would be ok." Landon smiled at me.

"Cause you knew you and him had agreed to it before hand." I growled.

"Your not mad are you?"

I laughed. "I can joke to." I smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for you love." he brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. Making me melt into his arms. I sighed, knowing I could stay like this forever.

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: HERE IT IS.. THE END WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…. **

**Enjoy!! Please review.. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 30: **

Some time had passed, three months to be exact, we all fell into our new routine. The wolves came by to visit and hang out. We all played baseball every thunderstorm. Leah at first couldn't play, but she hated being cooped up in the house, she would come watch us. She eventually did change, she said it was painful at first, but then again, if ya really think about it. All the bones and organs have to shift and change. I mean your going from a person to a wolf form in a few seconds, you'd think it would hurt regardless. When I asked Jake that he just laughed and said you get used to it.

Him and Landon had kept there word. They were getting along, I was even starting to think they weren't forcing it. They were actually getting along rather well. My dad and mom got used to the idea of Landon. Rosalie, Alice, my mom and Erin got along nicely. We went shopping a lot.

The wolves, Landon and Max fit in well with the guys in my family. Video games, wrestling and Landon and Max took them out riding ATVs. Even my dad eventually went out. After the girls decided we weren't going to let the men have all the fun. We had gotten enough for the entire pack to go ridding with us as well. They loved it. We all fit in as one big happy family. The Cullen's were even invited down to La Push beach, for a bon fire. Esme and Carlisle tested there exceptional cooking skills out on the packs. Inviting them for parties and dinner. They were very hospitable. Then again Carlisle and Esme always were. Landon, Max and Erin were just like another addition to the family to Esme, more people to care for. The wolves even seemed to fit nicely.

I couldn't believe that my life has changed this much. I was happy, and in love with Landon. I had Jacob as my best friend. The packs and the Cullen's were getting along extremely well, for sworn enemies, but that's the way its been since I was born really. All the stories I heard about the war between them didn't seem plausible now. It was like a million years ago.

The Volturi were gone. I still couldn't wrap my head around that one. Alice hadn't seen anything new from that area. Felix was still decided what he wanted to do, he was back in Volterra, taking care of all the stuff that needed to be done. No one knew that they were gone. The vampire world just went on, as if they still ruled Volterra, no one was the wiser. We had taken out the Volturi.

I slightly wondered what would happen, would some one powerful take over? Or would the vampire world find out of our role in the destruction of there only real leaders, and take revenge. Or worse.. Would some one more powerful take over. Someone worse, more powerful and more deadly than the Volturi. Would any of us stand a chance?

Or what if some how we had missed something? Let one of them slip by.

Would we somehow be in danger yet again. What if there were bigger forces at work here, a bigger force that threatened my family.

Would a day come down the road where would be once again, be in danger? Once again have to fight. Then again. isn't that what life was about. People always just fighting, fighting to survive.

**FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU MANY DIE HARD REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED ALL THE TIME. YOUR AWESOME, AND YOU'RE THE REASON THIS STORY GOT OUT SO QUICKLY. THANK YOU!!!! **

**OK… SO NOW COMES THE SAD PART… AND THE GOOD PART..**

**SAD CAUSE IT'S THE LAST REVIEW FOR THIS STORY, AND GOOD BECAUSE… I HAVE A FEW SURPRISES **

**FIRST OFF… **

**I HAVE A SEGMENT IN JACOBS POV… ITS WHEN NES TELLS HIM SHES CHOSEN JACOBS.. WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH HIS HEAD.. ITS UP ALSO. **

**AND SECOND.. I AM WORKING ON AN ALTERNATE ENDING SO TO SPEAK.. THAT WAY EVERYONE WINS.. LANDON LOVERS WIN AND SO DO THE JACOB LOVERS. IT WILL BE WHERE JAKE WINS.**

**AND THIRDLY…. THIS ENDING LEAVES ROOM FOR MORE.. BUT THAT WILL BE UP TO YOU… IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL I CAN GIVE YOU A SEQUEL.. BUT ITS UP TO YOU. : ) **

**SO LEMME KNOW!! **

**Just click that tiny little button down there…. You see it.. Come on! Lol **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: THERE ARE TWO NEW POST FOR THIS STORY BOTH ARE ONE SHOTS.... **

**ONE IS HERE COMES GOODBYE WHICH IS JACOBS POV WHEN NESSIE TELLS HIM SHE CHOSE LANDON..**

**THE SECOND IS..**

**AN ALTERNATE ENDING!! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW..**

**AND SO MANY OF YOU HAVE WANTED A SEQUEL.. IM GOING TO TRY TO WORK ON IDEAS FOR ONE. THE FIRST CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP MONDAY AFTER EASTER. GIVE ME THE WEEKEND TO GET ALL THE IDEAS AND STUFF OUT OF MY HEAD.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE OR WANTED TO SEE THAT DIDNT HAPPEN IN THIS ONE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME.. ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME..**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP MONDAY, AND WE CAN GO FROM THERE AND SEE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT..**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU LOYAL REVIEWERS.. **

**NO GO REVIEW THE NEW ONE SHOTS ! : -)**


	32. Chapter 32

**the sequel is up...**

**please read!!! and review!!!**

**its called fallen horizon**

**so go GO GO read it lol**


End file.
